Betrayal: The 45th Hunger Games
by Greywolf44
Summary: It is now time for the 45th Annual Hunger Games and 24 new tributes are taken to a island resort where they have to be careful about who they trust, or they might be betrayed. (Book 2) (SYOT closed)
1. A Close Friend

**Ch 1: prologue 1- A Close Friend**

 **Coriolanus Snow, 46, Advisor to the President**

I get asked all the time, how did I end up as the President's advisor. The President's advisor is the second most important job in Panem, it was so important if somehow the President was to die in office, I would be sworn in as President. To the people that ask me, I just tell them I worked hard for the position which was kind of true. I got the job from my years of hard work and to the secret fact that I'm a old family friend of James Hamilton, the 3rd President of Panem who is entering his 22nd year in office. It was the upcoming months before the 45th Annual Hunger Games when my old friend called me into his office.

"Coriolanus, my old friend, how have you been?" James asked as I entered his office.

"I been better, Mr. President," I responded.

"Please, Coriolanus, we're like family. You can always call me James," James responded.

"Ok James, what is the reason you called me here?" I asked.

"As you know, with the games coming up, I been doing a lot of thinking recently. I decided that after the end of the 50th Annual Hunger Games, I will retire as the President," James said.

"In five years? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Coriolanus, I been doing this ever since the 24th edition of the games. I'm sure of my decision. I'm not getting any younger," James said.

"I see. Do you have any plans to announce your retirement?" I asked.

"No, it's too early to announce it. I'll Inform the people of my decision before the 50th Annual Hunger Games," James said.

"Is that all, James?" I asked.

"No, Coriolanus, there is one more thing. Head gamemaker Jason Watt has just informed me of his decision to retire," James said.

"So we need a new head gamemaker as soon as possible," I said.

"Indeed we do. Coriolanus, I'm putting you in charge of finding a new head gamemaker," James said.

"Yes sir, I'll put an ad for Caesar to announce and anyone who comes up with the most interesting arena will have the job," I said.

"Excellent, that is all Coriolanus, you may go," James said.

Thank you, James," I said as I bowed and left the room.

As I left the presidential mansion, I start to wonder, what will be my future if James retired. I might be able to still be the presidential advisor, but deep down inside, I wanted to be President. As I returned home, I was greeted by my wife Ariana who was tending to our newborn son Victor.

"Hi, honey, how was work?" Ariana greeted.

"Interesting, James told me that he intends to retire," I said.

"What about your position as the advisor?" Ariana asked.

"I don't know, but to be honest, I want to be president," I said.

"Are you sure you want the position?" Ariana asked.

"More than anything," I said.

"Coriolanus, I love you with all my heart and I'm sure that in the future, you'll get what you dreamed of," Ariana told me.

"Thank you Ariana," I said.

"Anything for you," Ariana said.

We then hear the sound of Victor crying.

"I better tend to the baby," Ariana said as she left the room.

As I sat down in my chair, I started to drift off to sleep with one final thought. President Coriolanus Snow, I like the sound of that.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is Greywolf44 and I have decided to try my hand at writing a SYOT. This is a sequel to my last story so you may see other characters from that previous story. Some of you may be worried that I might quit this story, but you have my word that I will finished this story. I love the Hunger Games and I loved writing about it, so I will finished this story, I'm writing the form down below which will also be on my profile too. Before I start, there are some rules though.**

 **Rules**

 **1\. No resubmissions. If I accept your tribute and I find out that it is a resubmitted tribute, he/she will die in the bloodbath.**

 **2\. No Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's.**

 **3\. If you submitted a tribute, please review so I know that you are reading the story. If you don't review, your tribute won't win. It's not fair to kill off a tribute who's reading and let a tribute who hasn't been reading to win, so please review at the end of each chapter.**

 **4.** **Submissions will be accepted through PMs and I might accept a review, but I highly recommend sending your tribute through PM.** **Please title your submission like this: name, gender, district with your tribute's information.**

 **5\. Please make your tribute form as detailed as possible since it makes it easier to write your tribute in the best way possible and it helps me connect with your tribute when writing.**

 **6\. I'll allow 3 tributes per person, but if you submit a 3rd tribute, it has to be a bloodbath.**

 **Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Faceclaim: (yes, you do need one. I'm creating a blog. Please make it age appropriate.)**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Strengths: (4 max)**

 **Weakness: (4 min)**

 **Family/friends:**

 **What do they do before the reaping:**

 **Reaping outfit:**

 **Reaped/volunteer?:**

 **Reaction to reaping/reason to volunteer:**

 **Chariot outfit:**

 **Interview outfit:**

 **Weapon of choice:**

 **What do they want to learn during training?:**

 **What do they show during private sessions?:**

 **Suggested score:**

 **Open to alliances?:**

 **Interview angle:**

 **Bloodbath strategy:**

 **Games strategy:**

 **Predicted placement:**

 **Blog quote:**

 **Preferred death:**

 **Anything else:**

 **So here's the form, so I hope you enjoyed the prologue and I look forward to receiving your tributes. The rules and form will be on my profile along with a tribute list to see which slots are open. I will post a second prologue soon. This is Greywolf44 logging out for now.**


	2. A New Head Gamemaker

**Ch 2: Prologue 2- A New Head Gamemaker**

 **Coriolanus Snow, 46, Advisor to the President**

The games start in 7 months, we need a new head gamemaker as soon as possible. Caesar Flickerman, the host of the games had announced the opening for the position last week. Caesar has said that anyone who was interested was to meet me in the presidential hall where they would tell me their arena idea and if it was good enough, they got the job. It was simple. I walked through the presidential hall and opened the door to my office and waited for anyone who was interested. A hour later, my receptionist told me that the list of candidates was outside and that she was sending the first one in. A minute later, a young man who is about twenty one entered.

"So you want the head gamemaker job?" I asked.

"Of course, Mr. Snow," the young man answered.

"Then impress me and show me why you want this job," I said.

"Ok, so my idea is to do an arena based on a continent that was so freezing that no one can lived there," the young man said.

"How cold would the arena be?" I asked.

"The tributes wouldn't last a day," the young man replied confidently.

"That is the worst idea I have ever heard for an arena in my life," I scolded at the young man.

"What do you mean?" The young man asked.

"The arena is too cold, the games would be too short. That is not what we're looking for in a arena. You can leave now," I said.

The young man left my room and a minute later, a man who looked about forty entered.

"So what is your idea?" I asked.

"We go retro," the man answered.

"What do you mean by retro?" I asked.

"We do a simple giant field like the first Annual Hunger Games," the man said.

"We can't just repeat a former arena," I said.

"Sure we can," the man responded.

"But we won't, this interview is over," I said.

The man left and over the next hour, I interviewed a ton of candidates. Either the arena was too ridiculous or the arena wasn't original enough. I had a few candidates that may get the job, but their idea wasn't what I was really looking for. I had just yelled at a man to get out of my office because he suggested that the games should be a virtual simulator where the tributes won't die. After the man ran out of the room, my receptionist has just told me that she is sending the last candidate in. I sighed, I just hope the last candidate can have an arena that would be perfect for this year. A young man who looked about twenty eight entered my office.

"What idea do you have in mind for this year's arena?" I asked.

"A island resort," the young Man said.

"That hasn't been done before, is there more?" I asked.

"Of course," the young man responded.

"Then please continue," I said.

"So the island has a huge resort area like a hotel and pool area and maybe throw in a restaurant. But that's not all. The resort is surrounded by a jungle around the island. North of the island would be the jungle that has the path to a beach. South of the island has the jungle that has a volcano that could potentially erupt. East of the island would have a waterfall filled with fresh water. West of the island would have a path to a ship where the tributes could hide. The whole jungle would be filled with animal mutts like Jaguars, snakes, and the ideal jungle animals. I may have a few ideas about creating a new mutt for this arena. Food would be in the restaurant or in trees. Water would be in fresh ponds or the waterfall, or in the restaurant. The whole island will have beaches too. The cornucopia will be located outside the resort in the pool area," the young man said.

"Young man, what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Drake Massaro," the young man responded.

"Well, Mr. Massaro, the job is yours," I said.

"Really?" Drake asked.

"Absolutely, the arena sounds like a phenomenal idea. Congratulations," I said as I extend my hand. Drake then shakes my hand.

"So what now?" Drake asked.

"Tomorrow, you will come back here and I will take you to the control room. I will show you how it works and then I show you the builders that will construct the arena," I said.

"Ok, thank you for this job, Mr. Snow. I won't disappoint you or President Hamilton with the arena," Drake said.

"I hope not. That is all, you may go," I said.

Drake nodded and left the room. I then went on my computer and wrote a letter to Caesar to inform him of our new head gamemaker so he can make the announcement tonight. After I was done, I left my office to inform James of our new head gamemaker.

* * *

 **So now we got our new head gamemaker. This is the last prologue chapter. Next chapter will be the start of the reaping. My plan is to do a reaping chapter when I get a complete district. So next chapter will be the District 8 reaping. I still have some slots open and I would love to get them filled quick so I can still write after District 8. Don't forget to review and submit and I'll see you guys in District 8.**


	3. District 8 Reaping

**Ch 3: District 8 Reaping**

 **Rayon Ellis, 16, District 8 male**

Today, I woke up to the worst day of the year, the fucking Hunger Games. It's no secret that me and my family hate the games and the Capitol, but we're not alone since the whole district shares our hatred. Honestly, the only good thing about today is that me and my brother have the day off from the shoe factory. As I got out of bed, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

My older brother Cotton then entered the room.

"Hey, Dad wants us downstairs. We're having a meeting," Cotton said.

"Ok, I'll be down in a sec," I said.

Cotton nodded and left the room. I immediately knew that Dad was having a meeting to discuss our rebellion. My family wants to start a rebellion, and so far, we been trying to get people to join. We have a few good people that are in, but we needed more. I left my room and went down to the basement where Cotton, my dad, and my mom were waiting.

"Now that Rayon is here, we can start," my dad said.

"So what's the plan?" Cotton asked.

"We need more people to join our clause. Is there any one that could help us?" my dad asked.

"I talked with Lacey across the street, she and her husband are interested in joining," my mom said.

"Great, what about you, Cotton?" my dad asked.

"I been talking with a few friends that I trust, they want in and they might have a few more that can join," Cotton said.

"Excellent, Rayon do you have anything?" my dad asked.

"I have two friends of mine, they're Nylon and Alice. They also hate the Capitol along with their families. I can offer them to join our rebellion when I see them during the reaping," I said.

"Yes, Rayon definitely do that, but be careful. We don't want the peacekeepers catching on," my dad said.

"Yes, Dad," I said.

My family continued to have our meeting until we had to get ready for the reaping. We reluctantly left the basement and started to get dress. I woke up my sister Flaxen and told her to get ready. She's not part of the rebellion since she's twelve and she can't keep a secret. I entered my room and I put on a black polo shirt and khaki pants. After I was ready, I left with my family. On the way to the square, I spotted Nylon and Alice. I told my family that I would see them later and I ran up to them.

"Rayon, what's up?" Nylon asked.

"I got a offer that you can't refuse," I said.

"What kind of offer?" Alice asked

"The kind that could get us our freedom," I said.

"You're not serious," Alice said.

"I am, you guys want to join our rebellion?" I asked.

"I'm in," Alice said.

"Fuck yeah!" Nylon shouted.

"Nylon, keep your voice down!" Alice scolded.

"Sorry, I just get excited sometimes," Nylon said.

"We got to be careful though, I'll explain more after the reaping," I said.

The three of us walked to the square and got signed in. After getting signed in, Nylon and I said goodbye to Alice and went to the 16 year old pen. After we got in, the escort came on stage. The escort was a man named Clover Keenrock, and he looked ridiculous. Clover's hair was purple and he was wearing a Purple suit to match it. I can't stand these stupid Capitol people, they're my only enemy. After the stupid speech, Clover reached into the male bowl and pulled out a slip. Clover went back to the microphone and read the name.

"Rayon Ellis," Clover announced.

I couldn't believe that I been reaped. Since I'm might die, I might as well diss the Capitol. I just about to say a giant fuck you to Clover when I realized I might hurt my family with my actions. I decided that I'll walk to the stage. I walked to the stage bravely since I refuse to show that I'm scared. I am a little nervous though, but that's the games. I'll be positive though, I got some chance since I was taught in self defense by my parents. Clover then reaped a girl named Kelsi Furr. Kelsi has light brown skin with jet black hair in curls with brown eyes. Kelsi was in tears, she was taking her reaping hard. Clover then told us to shake hands and we then brought into the justice building.

* * *

 **Kelsi Furr, 15, District 8 female**

I woke up today with one thing in mind, to finish Calico's painting. Calico is my best friend and last week I offered to paint a portrait of her. I hoped to finish today so I can give it to her before the reaping. I went to my closet and found my almost completed canvas with the charcoal rocks I used as brushes since I can't afford the fancy materials. I set up everything in my family room and begin to dip the rocks into the paint and started applying the finishing touches to the painting. After a hour, I finished Calico's painting. I took a minute to observe it. I nailed every feature of her. I might consider this my best painting. I then hear a knock on my door.

"I'm coming," I said to the door. I opened the door to find Calico.

"Hey Kelsi, is my painting ready?" Calico asked.

"I just finished it, come inside," I said.

I led Calico to the painting and her jaw dropped. I can tell that she's blown away by the painting. I gave her a minute to observe it before she decided to speak.

"Kelsi, this beautiful! I don't know how to repay you," Calico said.

"There is no price. You're my best friend and I love painting. I'm glad to do it for you," I said.

"Oh Kelsi, thank you so much!" Calico said as she hugged me.

"It was my pleasure," I said.

"Well, I better get this home before I have to get ready for the reaping," Calico said.

"I'll help you," I said.

Calico and I wrapped up the painting so it wouldn't drip since it was still wet. Calico and I said goodbye to each other and she left. At that time, my parents had set down breakfast at the table. While we are poor, I love my family and I wouldn't trade anything for them. Even the nicest and most expensive art supplies wouldn't be worth losing my parents.

"I noticed Calico in here earlier, did she like her painting?" My mom asked as I sat down.

"Yes, she loved it. I'm glad I was able to get it done before the reaping," I said.

"I'm glad she loved it," my dad said.

"So Kelsi, any plans after today?" My mom asked.

"I might go to Calico's house to admire her painting when she hangs it up," I said.

"You worked so hard on it, you took a week to finish it," my dad said.

"Yeah, I now consider it my masterpiece," I said as I chuckled.

My family and I continued to eat breakfast before I had to get dressed. I put on my gray skirt with a black top and when my family was ready, we headed out. When we got to the square, I said goodbye to my family and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Kelsi Furr," I said as my finger is pricked.

As I walked to the 15 year old pen, I met up with Calico and we talked until she had to go unto the 16 year old pen. I then went into the 15 year old pen and got settled in. After 5 minutes, the escort Clover came on the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 8 and may the odds be in your favor," Clover said.

With his purple hair and suit, I couldn't take Clover seriously and I couldn't help but cringe that moment. After the video we were required to watch, Clover began the reaping. Cover reached into the boys bowl and pulled out a slip. When Clover got to the microphone, he read the named.

"Rayon Ellis," Clover announced.

I then see a boy with tan skin, sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles walked to the stage. I was shocked how he wasn't showing any signs of fear. He looked brave as he walked to the stage. I heard a rumor that Rayon's family is starting a rebellion, but I think it's false since there is no evidence. Clover then went over to the girls bowl and pulled out a slip. Clover went to the microphone and read the name.

"Kelsi Furr," Clover announced.

As soon as I heard my name called, I started crying. I couldn't do anything but walk out to the aisle and start to walk to the stage. As I was walking, Calico gave me a quick hug as I passed her and the other 16 year olds. When I got on the stage, I shake Rayon's hand when I was instructed to do so.

"District 8, I present to you our tributes, Rayon Ellis and Kelsi Furr!" Clover announced.

I was then brought into the justice building where I would say my goodbyes.

* * *

 **Here are our District 8 tributes, Rayon and Kelsi. Thank you to murphy2000 for** **Rayon** **and EllaRoseEverdeen for Kelsi.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: who did you like better and what are your thoughts.**

 **2: who do you think will go farther?**

 **Ok, so I still need some submissions so I can finished the rest of the reapings. The spots that are open are the D1 male, D4 male, D6 male, D7 male, D10 male, D10 female, D11 male and D12 male. I will really appreciate it if I can get those spots soon. So please remember to review and submit and the next chapter will be the District 5 reaping. See you guys in District 5.**


	4. District 5 Reaping

**Ch 4: District 5 reaping**

 **Asher Clearwater, 18, District 5 male**

As soon as I woke up, I started to get ready for the reaping. It was me and and my sister Sequoia's last one, I just want to get it over with. I put on a black button down shirt and black slacks and I checked myself in the mirror. If I'm known as the player of the district, then I have to look good. I left my room and went downstairs to the kitchen and quickly made myself a sandwich to eat. My family and I never had trouble eating because both my parents work with my mom as a teacher and my dad at the power plant. The both of them got us this big house so we can have a good life. As I sat down at the kitchen table, my parents came downstairs.

"Good morning Asher," my mom said.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad," I said.

"Are you happy that today is your last reaping?" My dad asked.

"No Dad, I want to go into the hunger games so I can get killed by a career," I said being sarcastic.

"What?" My parents both said.

I then laughed. "I'm just joking with you, of course I'm happy that today is the last one," I said.

"You and Sequoia will be safe forever after today," my mom said.

"To be honest Mom, even if I was reaped, I could have won," I said.

"Asher, don't get cocky, you have no idea how dangerous the games are," my dad said.

"I'm just joking with you guys," I said.

"The games are not a joke," my dad said.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I said.

"Good, now let's continue with breakfast," my mom said.

A few minutes later, Sequoia came down the stairs.

"I'll see you guys after the reaping," Sequoia said.

"Honey, where are you going?" my mom asked.

"I'm meeting up with some friends before the reaping," Sequoia said.

Before she left, I asked her a question.

"Hey Sequoia-" I started to say.

"For the last time Asher, Addison has a boyfriend. Stop trying to flirt with her," Sequoia said.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" I asked.

"I'm your twin, I know everything about you," Sequoia said.

Sequoia then left the house. I continued to eat breakfast with my family until we had to leave. I left my house and I ran into my friends Jack and Cassie. I told my parents I would meet up with later and I met up with Jack and Cassie.

"Hey guys," I said.

"What's up Asher?" Jack said.

"Beside everything being normal, I just want to get today over with," I said.

"Sucks for you, Cassie and I are safe from the reaping," Jack said.

"Don't rub it in," I said.

"I just did," Jack said.

"So Cassie, you want to get a soda at my house afterward?" I asked.

"Nice try Asher, I know you're a player. Don't even try it," Cassie said.

"I know you too long to try to get you to do anything," I said.

"You got that right," Cassie said.

The three of us walked to the square where the reaping was. I said goodbye to Jack and Cassie and went to get signed in. After I was signed in, I went to the 18 year old pen and waited for the whole thing to be over. After two minutes, the escort came on the stage. The escort was a woman named Cassia Soliddust and she was wearing a black dress with blue hair. I couldn't believe that the Capitol people think they look normal.

"Happy Hunger Games District 5 and may the odds be in your favor!" Cassia said.

Cassia then played the video that we were forced to watch every year. After the video was over, Cassia went over to the boys bowl and picked up a slip from the top of the bowl. Cassia then went over to the microphone and announced the name.

"Asher Clearwater," Cassia said.

My body immediately tensed hearing my name. I'm shocked because out all of the boys, my name was only in there seven times since I never took out tesserae. I decided that I had no choice but to walk to the stage. I walked to the stage and stood there waiting for the girl to be reaped. Cassia then picked a name from the girl's bowl and announced it on the microphone.

"Hayden Urie," Cassia announced.

I recognize the name as one of Sequoia's friends. Before Hayden can come up to the stage, I heard a voice.

"I volunteer!" The voice said.

To my shock and horror, I see Sequoia come up to the stage. I didn't want to believe it, but with her white skin, dark brown hair and hazel eyes, it was definitely Sequoia.

"What is your name dear?" Cassia asked.

"Sequoia Clearwater," Sequoia said.

"Are you related to Asher?" Cassia asked.

"We're twins," I said.

"Well that's fantastic! Tributes you may shake hands," Cassia said.

Sequoia and I shake hands.

"District 5, I present to you our tributes, Asher and Sequoia Clearwater!" Cassia announced.

As I was brought into the Justice building, I made a decision. I will die in the arena to bring Sequoia home.

* * *

 **Sequoia Clearwater, 18, District 5 female**

As soon as I woke up, I started to get dressed to hang with my friends. I wasn't putting on my reaping dress because I was going to put it on at Hayden's house. I just put on jeans and a white shirt on and I packed my dress in a bag. When I was ready, I went downstairs where my parents and twin brother Asher were eating breakfast.

"I'll see you guys after the reaping," I said.

"Honey, where are you going?" my mom asked.

"I'm meeting up with some friends before the reaping," I said.

Before I can leave, Asher started to say something and I had a feeling he was trying to flirt with Addison again. He's been trying without success for two months because she has a boyfriend and I won't let him flirt with her.

"Hey Sequoia-" Asher started to say.

"For the last time Asher, Addison has a boyfriend. Stop trying to flirt with her," I said.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Asher asked.

"I'm your twin, I know everything about you," I said.

I then turned around and I couldn't help but smirk because as soon as I said that last sentence, Asher's jaw dropped in surprise. I left my house and walked the two blocks to Hayden's house. When I got there, I knocked on the door and Hayden's mom answered the door.

"Hello, Sequoia," Mrs. Urie said.

"Hey Mrs. Urie, is Hayden upstairs?" I asked.

"Yes, she is upstairs and Addison and Lilliana have already arrived," Mrs. Urie said.

"Thanks for letting me know," I said as I entered the house.

I walked upstairs to Hayden's room and I found her with Addison and Lilliana waiting for me. For years, we had a tradition of always getting ready together since we are best friends. Since I'm 18, this is my last reaping. Hayden is 17 and she is almost done. Lilliana is 15 and still have some years to go. Addison is the only one out of all of us safe since she is 20.

"Sequoia!" The three of them said at the same time when I got there.

"Hey girls, thanks for not starting without me," I said as I set my bag down.

"Of course, that's what best friends are for," Hayden said.

"You look a little pissed, Sequoia. What's the matter?" Addison asked.

"Asher tried to flirt with you again this morning," I said.

"Well, he is kind of cute," Addison said.

"Addison, what about your boyfriend?" Lilliana asked.

"Yeah and no offense, that's my brother we're talking about," I said.

"Relax, I'm only kidding. I'm not breaking up with Wyatt anytime soon," Addison said.

"We have a hour before the reaping, we should get ready for the reaping," Hayden said.

"Yeah, we should," I said.

Together, the four of us got ready. I put on my white lacey dress with black heels. Hayden put on a blue dress with black heels. Lilliana put on a green dress with black heels and Addison put on a red dress with black heels. After the four of us were ready. We left for the square. On the way to the square, we started talking.

"It's your last reaping, Sequoia. What do you think is going to happen?" Lilliana asked.

"The only thing I can hope for is that me and Asher will be safe after today," I said.

"What about the rest of us?" Hayden asked.

"Relax, I care about you guys too. I'm sure we will be all safe today," I said.

"If I can make it through, then all three of you can make it through too," Addison said.

"When we got to the square, Hayden, Lilliana, and I said goodbye to Addison and went to get signed in. After all three of us were signed in, we walk down to our spots. Lilliana in the 15 year old pen, Hayden in the 17 year old pen, and me in the 18 year old pen. After I got settled in, the escort Cassia came on the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 5, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Cassia announced.

I roll my eyes at Cassia's words, the Capitol people with accents can really get on my nerves. When the movie played I didn't pay any attention at all. I took a look at the 18 year pen that had the boys and Asher looked bored out of his mind. Just 10 minutes and we'll both be safe from the reaping. After the movie was over Cassia went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Cassia then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Asher Clearwater," Cassia announced.

I was shocked that Asher got reaped. I couldn't believe it. I then see Asher walk up to the stage. With his black hair and baby blue eyes, he didn't deserve to be reaped, none of us did. My own twin will now be fighting for his life in the arena and I couldn't be sadder if I tried. Cassia then went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Cassia then went back to the microphone and read the name.

"Hayden Urie," Cassia announced.

Not only is my twin brother reaped, but now one of my best friends is reaped. Hayden never deserved this, she lost her father to a power plant accident and she's all her mother has left. I couldn't let her go into the games. So I made the hardest decision of my life.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

As I walked out to the aisle, I turned back to look at Hayden. She was shocked. She was crying because I didn't have to volunteer so she could stay. I gave her a reassuring look and continue to walk to the stage. As I got to the stage, I see Asher and he had a face that look like someone had died in front of him.

"What is your name dear?" Cassia asked.

"Sequoia Clearwater," I said.

"Are you related to Asher?" Cassia asked.

"We're twins," Asher suddenly said.

"Well that's fantastic! Tributes you may shake hands," Cassia said.

Asher and I shake hands.

"District 5, I present to you our tributes, Asher and Sequoia Clearwater!" Cassia announced.

As I was brought into the Justice building, I had a thought. It looks like both the Clearwater twins are going to the arena. Maybe if we work together, one of us can come home.

* * *

 **Here are our District 5 tributes, Asher and Sequoia. Thank you to theflowercrowns for both Asher and Sequoia.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **I got 1 spot still open. The spot that is open is the** **D6 male. So please submit to that spot so I can get a full list. The next district will be District 2. So please remember to review and submit and I'll see you guys in District 2.**


	5. District 2 Reaping

**Ch 5: District 2 Reaping**

 **Felix Cornelius Kray, 18, District 2 male**

It is now 6:00 in the morning, 6 hours before reaping day. Normally, I would be in bed sleeping, but today is a important day for my family. Today is the day that I volunteer to go into the games. Like I was saying, it is 6:00 when my dad and I entered the academy. The academy would usually be closed, but since my dad owns it, he had the keys.

"Felix, go get your scythe and meet me by the training dummies," my dad said.

"Yes, Dad," I said.

While my dad went over to the area that had the training dummies, I went over to the weapons rack. District 2 is big career district, so we had every weapon. We had tons of swords, bows, axes, spears, and knives. But I didn't want to use any of them. The weapon I preferred to use was a scythe. A scythe has a great reach and range and honestly, I was the best at it. I picked up my scythe and went over to meet my dad.

"Ok Felix, today is an important day for you. I know that you're a master at using the scythe, but you can always get better. What I want for you to do is simple, use your scythe and attack the dummies like you would kill a tribute," my dad said.

"Sounds simple enough," I said.

My dad stepped back as I got to work. For the next half hour, I swung my scythe at the dummies. I was slashing their stomachs, necks, chests and the stuffing was going everywhere. I was even decapitating the dummies or dismembering their limbs. After the last dummy lost it's head, my dad clapped.

"That's my son. Felix, I expect you to win. You're the best one in the District. You're even better than the female volunteer we picked," my dad said.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll win," I said.

"I know you will," my dad said.

"I'm going home, are you coming?" I asked.

"I'm keeping the academy open in case someone wants to get some last minute training in. Go home without and I'll meet you there in a few hours," my dad said.

"Ok, see you later, Dad," I said.

I left the academy and started to go home. As I was walking home, I started thinking. Do I really want to go to the games? Winning has always been a big part of my life. My dad owns the academy and my mom won the games years ago. Honestly, I think the only reason I'm training in the first place is because my mom dreams of having a second victor in the family. I'm also only training to please both my parents. I don't know if I want to win. I can be a fucking monster if I wanted to be, but I don't want to be like that. I want to win so I can make my family proud, but I'm still not sure. I wish District 2 wasn't so obsessed with winning, because I want to do more with my life than kill tributes. I guess the only way to actually live my life is to win this year. I then got to my house in the Victor's Village. It was 7:00 in the morning, so decided to go back in bed for a few hours. A few hours later, my dad woke me up.

"Felix, it's 10:00, come down for breakfast," my dad said.

"I'll be down in a minute," I said.

My dad left the room and I went downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast. My parents and younger brother Jay were in the kitchen when I got there. My Mom stood up from the table and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you today, make me proud," she said.

"I will," I said.

My mom and I then sat down and started to eat steak and eggs for breakfast. Jay then decided to speak.

"I can't believe you're volunteering today! I hope you kill someone in the bloodbath," Jay said.

"If they get in my way, I'll kill them," I said.

Jay is only 9 years old. He is too young to be reaped, but he's also too young to understand how confusing or serious the games are. Jay looks up to us due to my mom's status as a victor and me volunteering. But he loves the games too. I don't want Jay in the games and I hope he will understand that when he gets older. My family continued to eat breakfast and when it was a hour before the reaping started, I decided to get dressed. I entered my room and put on silver suit with a red dress shirt. After I was ready, I left for the square with my family. When we arrived at the square, I said goodbye to my family and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Felix Cornelius Kray," I said as my finger is pricked.

After I was signed in, I went into the 18 year old pen. After I was settled, I continued to think. I think the only reason I'm volunteering is because I was pressured to by my dad for years and I had always done what my family wanted, even if they were times that I didn't want to do it. I know that I'm going into the games, the only I can do is win. The escort then came on the stage. The escort is a man named Fletcher Mildhill and he had Red hair with a red suit.

"Happy Hunger Games District 2 and may the odds be in your favor," Fletcher said.

"I rolled my eyes, Fletcher's been our escort for years and he had always said the same thing, it gets annoying. Fletcher then played the video that I watched enough times to ignore it. After the video was done, Fletcher went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Fletcher then went to the microphone and announced the name.

"Derek Stryker," Fletcher announced.

"I volunteer!" I announced.

I then walked to the stage.

"What is your name?" Fletcher asked.

"My name is Felix Cornelius Kray and I'm here to win this year," I said.

"Alright, now let's pick our female tribute," Fletcher said.

Fletcher then went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Fletcher then walked to the microphone and announced the name.

"Nina Montgomery," Fletcher announced.

"I volunteer!" A voice suddenly shouted.

I then see a fair skinned girl with dirty blonde hair and blue/gray eyes come up to the stage.

"What is your name?" Fletcher asked.

"Bellona King," the girl responded.

"Tributes, you may shake hands," Fletcher said.

Bellona and I shake hands.

"District 2, I present to you our tributes, Felix Cornelius Kray and Bellona King!" Fletcher announced.

I was then brought into the Justice building.

* * *

 **Bellona King, 18, District 2 female**

I woke up early in the morning to get some last minute training in. Even though I'm the chosen volunteer this year, it wouldn't hurt to get some extra training in. It's important that I win this year for a few reasons. The first reason to be a victor like my brother Ares, who won a few years ago. The second reason to show why the King family is the most powerful family in District 2. With my father being a peacekeeper trainer, Ares being a victor, and me being a future victor, it shouldn't be hard to see why. The third reason is to avenge my brother Mars who died 2 years ago. It was shocking to watch when that pathetic District 11 boy Chaff killed him and would eventually win. Mars got third place that year, I will avenge him. The fourth and most important reason to make my mother proud. I was very close with my mother and when I was eleven, she died of a fever. I know that she would be proud of me volunteering today, after all, I'm going to win for her. I left my home that my family got after Ares won and begin to head to the academy. When I got there, I immediately went over to the machete rack. A machete was my choice of weapon and it suits me great. I then went over to the dummies and started to hack at them. Unfortunately, a few minutes later, I was interrupted.

"Bellona King, why in Panem would you be here?" A voice said.

I turned around to find my rival Naomi. I rolled my eyes, I hated her from the minute I met her.

"I'm obviously training, now go away Naomi," I said.

"If you're training, then it looks like you're doubting your abilities," Naomi said.

"Yeah, I'm scared of dying," I said sarcastically.

"I know you're being sarcastic Bellona. My point is anyway is that I should have been the chosen volunteer," Naomi said.

That's it, this bitch has pissed me off.

"Go fuck off Naomi. I'm training to get better so I can win this year. I'm the volunteer because I beat you fair and square. Now if you excuse me, I'm training," I said.

As I started hack my machete at the dummies, Naomi refused to shut up.

"I challenge you," Naomi said.

I stopped using my machete. "What was that?" I demanded.

"You heard me, I challenge to a fight. The winner volunteers," Naomi said.

"You're on Naomi, but only so I can shut you up," I said.

"We'll see," Naomi said.

Five minutes later, Naomi and I were facing each other with both our machetes raised. The goal was for me to disarm Naomi. I beat her once, I can do it again. After a trainer gave us the signal to go, I started to run at Naomi. When I got to her, I raised my machete and began to hack at her. Naomi kept parrying my hits, but I can tell that she was getting tired. Naomi then tried to hit me, but It was too easy to parry her attacks. Eventually, with one more swing, Naomi's machete went flying out of her hand to the ground. The trainer then clapped his hands.

"Bellona, you have proved that you are indeed the chosen volunteer for this year," the trainer said.

"Thank you," I said.

"The reaping is in a few hours, you should head home," the trainer said.

"Ok," I said.

After I taunted Naomi, I left the academy to go home. As I arrived home, I found Ares leaving.

"Where are you going? The reaping doesn't start for another hour," I said.

"As a victor, I have to be there early, you know that Bellona," Ares said.

"I guess I forgot," I said.

"I'll see you later, I'm rooting for you this year," Ares said before he left.

I entered my home to find my dad and other brothers Odin and Anhur still eating breakfast in the kitchen. Odin and Anhur are the two oldest of the King Siblings, but they both failed to enter the games. Odin now works in the Knut and Anhur is a peacekeeper in training. As I sat down my father decided to speak.

"Bellona, are you sure you want to volunteer? We already have a victor in Ares and we have house. Are you sure about this?" My dad said.

"I'm sure, Father," I said.

"Then please come home," my dad said.

It was obvious that my dad was still grieving my mother and Mars. It was understandable that he didn't want to lose me, but he won't. I continued to eat breakfast with my family until I had to get dressed. I went upstairs to my room and put on a black dress with lace sleeves and high heeled black boots. I went downstairs and told my family that I see them later and I left for the reaping. On the way, I ran into my best friend Amber and my boyfriend Blaise.

"Hey Bellona, you ready for today?" Amber said.

"That's not even a question. I'm prepared for this," I said.

"Then good luck, and be a badass in the arena," Blaise said as he kissed me.

Amber, Blaise and I then continued to the reaping. When we got there, we signed in and Amber and I said goodbye to Blaise and went to the 18 year old pen. After we got settled in, the escort Fletcher came on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 2 and may the odds be in your favor!" Fletcher said.

It was obvious that Fletcher loved this district since he had red hair and a red suit to support the district. During the video that we were forced to watched every year, I glanced at Ares who on the stage with the other victors and even he was bored. After Fletcher played the boring video, the reaping started. Fletcher went to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Fletcher then went over to the microphone and announced the name.

"Derek Stryker," Fletcher announced.

"I volunteer!" A voice suddenly shouted.

I then see a boy with blonde curly hair, green eyes, a stocky built and faded stubble walked to the stage. I'll admit, he'll be a challenge, but I can take him.

"What is your name?" Fletcher asked.

"My name is Felix Cornelius Kray and I'm here to win this year," The boy said.

I rolled my eyes, if he wants to win, then he has to go through me.

"Alright, now let's pick our female tribute," Fletcher said.

Fletcher then went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Fletcher then walked to the microphone and announced the name.

"Nina Montgomery," Fletcher announced.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

I then walked to stage confident that I can win.

"What is your name?" Fletcher asked.

"Bellona King," I responded.

"Tributes, you may shake hands," Fletcher said.

Felix and I shake hands.

"District 2, I present to you our tributes, Felix Cornelius Kray and Bellona King!" Fletcher announced.

I was then brought into the Justice building.

* * *

 **Here are our District 2 tributes, Felix and Bellona. Thank you to twatbitchfucker for Felix and Kayla DeLana for Bellona.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **I'm happy to announce that I now have a full list! Well, I have 2 reservations that I'm waiting on, but that still counts as a full list. Thank you so much to everyone that submitted!** **The next district will be District 3. Please remember to review and I'll see you guys in District 3.**


	6. District 3 Reaping

**Ch 6: District 3 Reaping**

 **Buzz Felix, 17, District 3 male**

There's only one thing going in my mind, I want a rebellion. I suddenly woke up startled. I just had a dream that my rebellion came true, but I died a awful death. I shrugged it off though, even though I want a rebellion, no way will I ever do any fighting. My superior brain has to be safe, after all, brains are way better than strength. That's why most district 2 tributes lose the games, they're brutal idiots while people like Beetee were smart in winning the game. I like to think that I'm the Einstein of Panem. I want to plan a rebellion so I can forever ban the hunger games. I hate the games, the Capitol and that moron Hamilton. Oh well, the president will soon know that continuing the games will be a bad idea. I came out of my room into our tiny kitchen where my parents were using my siblings and I's tesserae grain to make breakfast. My family is very poor, so poor that me and my two sisters and two brothers have to take out tesserae in order to survive. It's a shame, someone of my intelligence should live in a bigger place. I find my siblings around the table sitting down. There's Jules, who is the second oldest of the Felix siblings while I am the third oldest. She's 19 and therefore safe from the reaping. Jules is calming down my other sister Marie, who is 12 and my twin brothers Neil and Thomas who were both 15. We were all scared of the reaping, especially since Alexander who was the oldest Felix sibling was reaped two years ago at 18. He died in the arena and now we don't want to repeat it again.

"Buzz, where were you? We waiting for you to discuss our plan," Jules said.

"I was sleeping," I said.

"Buzz use that brain of yours and help us figure our plan," Jules said.

"Ok," I said sitting down.

"Jules, you keep talking of a plan, what plan?" Marie asked.

"Marie since it's your first reaping, it's time you become a part of our plans," Neil said.

"Yeah, our plan on what to do if we get reaped," Thomas said.

"We can't let another Felix sibling get reaped. Not after what happened to Alexander," Jules said.

"Buzz, what's the plan?" Thomas asked.

"It simple you morons," I said.

"Cut the crap out and get on with it," Neil said annoyed.

"Ok, I'll explain to you in a way that you should understand it. If you don't, then your simply retarded," I said.

"Buzz, stop insulting us and tell us the plan," Jules said.

"Ok, have it your way. If we get reaped, we pushed the person next to us on a peacekeeper. The peacekeeper, who is probably a moron will think that person we pushed is the reaped tribute. There we get saved for another year," I said.

"Buzz, what kind of plan is that?" Jules said.

"Yeah, I don't think it will work," Marie said.

"What do you mean? Of course it will work. I'm the smartest one out of all us," I said.

"I bet it won't work," Jules said.

"How would you know, I'm smarter than you," I said.

"It doesn't mean that you insult us and think of shitty plans. Buzz, actually use your brain, this is serious," Jules said.

"Come on Buzz, you can come up with a better plan," Marie said.

"Shut up Marie. My plans are genius and in fact, I hope you get reaped today," I said.

Marie was shocked. Jules was now angry.

"What the fuck Buzz?! You don't say that to our sister!" Jules yelled.

"Then don't question my intelligence!" I yelled back.

Jules and I continued to bicker back and forth until our parents had enough.

"Both of you stop arguing right this instant. The reaping is a half hour, now all of you get dressed," my dad said.

I stop arguing with Jules and went to get dressed. I put on a tunic and jeans and I waited for my family. Jules and Marie then came out.

"Hey Buzz, sorry for snapping on you," Jules said.

"It's ok. Marie, I'm sorry for what I said, it was supposed to be a joke," I said.

"It's ok," Marie said.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"We're good," Jules said.

After everybody was ready, we left for the square. After arriving there, I said goodbye to my family and went to get signed in. After I was signed in, I went to the 17 year old pen and got settled in. The morons around me all gave a groan because apparently since I'm smarter than everybody, then they must hate me. Who cares, I'm smarter than all of them anyway. The escort then came on stage. The escort was a woman named Pumice Whitebloom and she was wearing white hair and a black dress. I chuckled at the sight of her. Pumice and the rest of the Capitol people are morons

"Happy Hunger Games District 3 and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Pumice announced.

After the video, the reaping started. Pumice went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Pumice then went over to the microphone and announced the name.

"Buzz Felix," Pumice announced.

I'm shocked to be reaped, but the people can't know that I'm shocked. So, I make something up.

I sighed. "Really? I was going to volunteer. Fate," I say in a attempt to look brave.

"You were never going to volunteer, Felix. Now get on the stage," someone from behind me said.

"Whatever, moron," I said.

As I walked to the stage, I heard the boy from behind me cursing me out. I walked to the stage and waited for the girl to be reaped. Pumice then went to the girls bowl and pulled a slip out. Pumice then went to the microphone and announced the name.

"Pepper Volta," Pumice announced.

I then see a skinny girl with light skin, long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes walk to the stage. She was crying hard as she got on the stage.

Pepper and I then shook each other's hand when Pumice told us to.

"District 3, I present to you our tributes, Buzz Felix and Pepper Volta," Pumice announced.

As I was brought into the Justice building, I started thinking. With my intelligence, I can easily take down the morons in the arena. My victory will be even better than Beetee himself.

* * *

 **Pepper Volta, 12, District 3 female**

I went over to my bookshelf so I can finish my favorite book before the reaping. My bookshelf was huge, I even had books from back before Panem had a different name. I had books about a boy wizard, a boy who was part god, a boy who had electrical powers, a girl who couldn't fit into her faction. You name a book, I had it. But my favorite book was the one Beetee wrote. A few years after he won, Beetee decided to write about his experience in the hunger games. He did it so he can give us tips on what to do in case anyone was reaped. After a minute of searching, I found the book. It showed Beetee with his arms crossed with the title, My Journey Through the 39th Hunger Games. Beetee doesn't like to talk about his experience since he stills feels guilty about what he did, so I'm surprised that he wrote the book. I sat on my bed and started reading the last chapter. Beetee's arena was a electrical power plant, which gave him a huge advantage. For days, he spent hours building a electrical trap, and in his last day in the games, it was completed. Beetee then showed up in front of the careers and led them through the plant into the main core where his trap was. Beetee locked himself in the control room and when the careers were in place, he activated the trap. All six careers were electrocuted from the main core and they were dead in a minute. After reading the last few sentences, I closed my book and put it back on the shelf. I then decided to get dressed before the reaping. I put on a light pink blouse with a soft gray skirt and black boots. After I was ready, I headed into the kitchen. My dad is the mayor of District 3, so we lived in a big house. The only houses that are bigger are the ones in the victor's village. Unfortunately, my dad is never around. I think it's because he can be busy with his job, but I sometimes think he blames me for my mom's death. My mom died after she gave birth to me, my dad still grieves for her. On the upside, I got the three best siblings in the world. There's Autumn, she's 19 and she cares for me and my siblings most of the time. Then there's Emerald, who's 17, and there's Erza, who's 15 and my only brother. I finally got to the kitchen where all three of my siblings were sitting down at the table.

"Hey Pepper, I was about to get you. You want breakfast?" Autumn asked.

"Yes please," I said.

Autumn got up and poured some eggs from the pan into my bowl and gave it to me when I sat down at the table.

"This damn reaping day, I can't wait until it's over," Erza said.

"Me too," Emerald agreed.

"Stop complaining you two, if I can get through it, then so can you," Autumn said.

"What's the big deal about reaping day? I know I can die if I get reaped. But why do you guys always make a big fuss about it?" I asked.

Erza immediately split out his milk when he heard what I said and Emerald's jaw dropped.

"Great, here we go again," Autumn muttered.

"Pepper, you're right, the odds of being reaped are low. But do you realized that there's still a chance?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, the chance of being reaped and being forced into an arena with trained killers," Erza said.

"Yeah, I do know that," I said.

"Then we a lot of good reasons to make a big fuss about it," Emerald said.

I was slightly scared about what Emerald and Erza said, but I'm sure I won't be reaped today.

"Ok, that's enough from both of you," Autumn said.

"What? We just telling her the truth," Erza said.

"It is Pepper's first reaping after all," Emerald said.

"And she'll make it through this year like we all will," Autumn said.

"But Dad's the mayor, even if our name is called. Doesn't his status protect us?" I asked.

"No, it doesn't. The Capitol don't care who gets reaped," Autumn said.

My siblings then left the kitchen to get ready, when they were done, we said goodbye to our dog Lucky and we left for the square. On the way into the square, I see someone that makes my heart beat faster. I see Aaron Watt in front of me. I have a crush on Aaron, but he doesn't know that I exist. The problem is that no one wants to be friends with the mayor's daughter, so I don't really have friends. My siblings and I then arrived at the reaping and got signed in. After I was signed in, I headed to the 12 year old pen. After I was settled, the escort Pumice came on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 3 and may the odds be in your favor!" Pumice announced.

After the video was played, Pumice went to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Pumice then went back to the stage and said the name.

"Buzz Felix," Pumice said.

I then hear a voice.

"Really? I was going to volunteer. Fate," the voice said.

I looked over to the boys pen and the person that I think is Buzz was skinny with a blonde afro and blue eyes. He was also wearing thin framed glasses.

"You were never going to volunteer, Felix. Now get on the stage," a boy behind Buzz said.

"Whatever, moron," Buzz said.

Buzz then walked to stage while the boy was cursing him out saying things I would never dare to say. Pumice then went over to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Pumice went back to microphone and said the name.

"Pepper Volta," Pumice announced.

I immediately started crying. I didn't want to go into the games, but I had no choice. I reluctantly walked to the stage and I shake Buzz's hand when I was told to.

"District 3, I present to you our tributes Buzz Felix and Pepper Volta!" Pumice announced.

I was then brought into the Justice building where I would say goodbye to my siblings.

* * *

 **Here are our District 3 tributes, Buzz and Pepper. Thank you to IncompetentlyIncineratingYou74 for Buzz and Daughter of StaticQuake for Pepper.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **There's a couple things I need to announce.**

 **1\. The blog is finished and posted! You can find it here at betrayal 45th games . weebly . com. Just remove the spaces.** **A blog review would be greatly appreciated.**

 **2.** **Now that I have a full tribute list, I want to remind everyone who submitted to review. I need you guys to review so I know that you're reading the story. I really don't want to do this, but if you don't review, then your tribute won't win and I hate to kill your tribute because you're not reviewing. It would mean the world to me if you guys reviewed. The next district is going to be District 9. So please remember to review and I'll see you guys in District 9.**


	7. District 9 Reaping

**Ch 7: District 9 Reaping**

 **Esteban Graft, 18, District 9 male**

Today is reaping day, but honestly I couldn't care less. I never been worried about being reaped, all I care about is being in fields. All I care about is showing the weak who is the boss and who is stronger. Someone my age should be working in the fields. But I love being cruel and the peacekeepers noticed. They made me a overseer, which means if someone in the fields fucks up, it's my job to punish them, and I hope someone fucks up, I love punishing people. I got out of bed and put on a black shirt, black slacks and black shoes, the usual uniform of a overseer. I left my house and went to the fields. When I got there, I went to the overseer building to sign in. The head overseer George looked up from his desk when I got there.

"Graft," George said nodding his head.

"George," I said nodding back.

I signed in and went over to the rack that had my whip. A overseer had a whip so when someone does something stupid, I will be there to whip you hard enough so you'll never do it again. I got my whip and started to head out to the fields before George stops me for a second.

"Graft, if someone does something wrong, you obviously whip them, but don't go too hard like before, some of the workers have reported scars," George said.

"And why would I go easy on them?" I asked.

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't hurt to tone down the whipping a little bit," George said.

"I whipped people the way I do because not only do I enjoy it, but the worthless person would never want to do it again and that's why I do what I do," I said.

"You know what Graft? Do whatever the hell you want, I don't care anymore," George said rolling his eyes.

"Good, I have a job to do," I said as I turned and left the building.

I left the building and walked through the fields. As I walked, the younger workers started shaking as they were working, they feared me. I smiled, I loved being feared. It got the workers working harder and I now have a reputation for being cruel. A couple of hours went by and so far, no one has screwed up yet, but that would change. I suddenly see some kid who looked 15 eating the wheat, I had to act. I went up to him and went he saw me, he started to panic.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!? I demanded.

"I was hungry," the boy said looking terrified.

"That doesn't mean you get to eat the wheat," I said.

"I'm sorry, please don't do it," the boy begged.

"I'm not letting this slide kid," I said.

I pulled my whip out and the boy lost it.

"Please, anything but that. I only ate the wheat because my family is poor. I was just hungry. I'm begging you," the boy said.

"Sorry kid, rules are rules," I said.

The boy tried to run, but I pushed him to the ground. When he hit the ground I started to hit him with my whip. Normally, a overseer would hit someone three times. But I'm not the usual overseer. I continued to hit the boy and continued to scream in agony, that only made me want to hit him more. Eventually the peacekeepers nearby stepped in.

"Graft, stop the whipping. We want the kid scared, not scarred for life," a peacekeeper said.

"Whatever," I said.

I gave the boy one last glare and I walked away. I continued to do my patrols for the next hour. Word spread about what I did and the workers just worked harder. My method is cruel, but it works. Eventually, the younger workers were dismissed, but I didn't care. I just stayed.

"You should go home Graft," a voice said.

I turned around and I came face to face with Richmond.

"Richmond," I said nodding my head.

Richmond is the only man I ever have respect for. He's also a overseer. I guess we just respected each other.

"You may be a overseer, but you're still 18. Go home and get ready," Richmond said.

"Ok," I said.

I nodded to Richmond and left the fields. Ten minutes later, I arrived home. I live alone ever since my grandfather died. I never knew my father and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know that I exist. My mother died when I was little, but I don't remember anything about her. All I know that she named me after my grandfather and my grandfather was a sad excuse for a human being. He was never there for me and didn't care about me. When he died, I was happy, I was doing well on my own anyway. That's why everybody calls me Graft. I want nothing to do with my grandfather, I hate him and I hate having the same first name as him. If anybody ever calls me by my first name, I would be pissed. If it's someone new, I would give a warning. The second time, I would punch someone. The nicest thing I had was my uniform, so I left for the reaping in my uniform. When I got there, I got signed in and went to the 18 year old pen. I waited for the escort to show. Five minutes later, the escort showed. The escort was a woman named Amethyst Oceanbrush and she had purple hair with a navy blue dress.

"Happy Hunger Games District 9, and may the odds be in your favor!" Amethyst said.

I rolled my eyes, the Capitol people are so pathetic. The video then played and I didn't pay any attention to it. After the video was over, Amethyst went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Amethyst then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Esteban Graft," Amethyst announced.

When I heard my name, I immediately stepped out to the walkway. I heard sighs of relief from the people around me. I just ignored them. In fact, when I turned around, I find the kid I whipped earlier and he looked relieved too. I gave him a death stare and he looked scared again. I walked up to the stage and just stood there. Amethyst then went over to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Amethyst went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Winter Brookhelm," Amethyst said.

I then see a slim girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes walk to the stage. She looked scared, but surprisingly, she didn't cry. I have a feeling that I'll have a good time torturing her, then she will cry. I shake Winter's hand when Amethyst instructed to.

"District 9, I present to you our tributes, Esteban Graft and Winter Brookhelm!" Amethyst announced.

As I was brought into the Justice building, I started thinking. I'm sure that the district is happy that I been reaped. They're sure that I will die in the arena. But the joke is on them, because I plan to win. I can't wait to see the people's faces when I come home a victor.

* * *

 **Winter Brookhelm, 12, District 9 female**

I'm running through a snowy forest, the girl from 2 is chasing me, her sword is in front of her. I started to get more scared. I'm only 12, I don't want to die. I suddenly tripped on a log and I crashed into the snow. Before I can get up, a hand forces me on my back and I'm staring up at the District 2.

"Please, don't kill me," I begged.

The girl only laughed before she stabbed me in the chest with my sword. Everything went black, but I'm still screaming.

"Winter, wake up!" A voice yelled.

My eyes open to find that I'm only in my room. I'm still alive and in District 9. The person that woke me up was my twin sister Layla.

"Winter, what happened?" Layla asked.

"I had a horrible dream," I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Layla asked.

I nodded. I was reaped in the hunger games. I made it to the final 2 but then a girl killed me. It was horrible. I'm scared that my dream will be a reality," I said.

"Don't talk like that. We won't get reaped, we're only 12. Our names are only in the bowl once," Layla said.

"But there's still a chance," I said.

"Jessie made it through her reaping, Ashton is on his last one, Rachel made it through a few years and we'll make it through our first one. You have to stop worrying," Layla said.

"Layla you're right, I have to stop worrying. But my dream was scary," I said.

"It's just a dream, Winter," Layla said.

"Ok," I said.

Layla then stood up from my bed.

"Come on, Breakfast is ready," Layla said.

"I hate tesserae grain," I said.

"I know," Layla said.

I left the room that I shared with Layla and my other siblings into the kitchen. My family is poor and Ashton had to take out tesserae for us to survive. My mom doesn't have a job and my dad is a alcoholic. The only person in my family that works is my sister Jessie, she started working in the fields since she was 18. Layla and I sat down at the table.

"I heard screaming, what happened?" Jessie asked.

"Winter just had a nightmare, that's all," Layla said.

"That sucks," Ashton said.

My mom then finished making breakfast from the tesserae grain and she put the grain into a bowl and put it on the table.

"So who is going to take out tesserae after today?" Ashton asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After today, I won't be eligible," Ashton said.

"I'll do it," Rachel said.

"Rachel, are you sure?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I'm the third oldest, it's only right that I do it," Rachel said.

"I'm proud of you for helping out your siblings Rachel," my mom said.

"Thanks Mom," Rachel said.

My family and I continued to eat breakfast until my mom noticed the time.

"Everyone, go get dressed, I'm going to wake up your father," my mom said.

"Ok," I said.

I went into to my room and began to get dressed. I put on a white dress with black flats. I left my room to find everyone ready. My family and I then left for the reaping. When we got to the square, Ashton, Rachel, Layla and I said goodbye to my parents and Jessie and we left to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Winter Brookhelm," I said as my finger is pricked.

I waited for Layla and we went to the 12 year old pen. After we got there, the escort Amethyst arrived.

"Happy Hunger Games District 9 and May the odds be in your favor!" Amethyst announced.

After the video that is played every year, the reaping started. Amethyst went over to the boys bowl and pulled a slip. Amethyst then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Esteban Graft," Amethyst announced.

I gasped when I heard the name. Jessie told me stories about Esteban and they were horrifying. I then see Esteban walk to the stage. He has medium brown skin, curly black hair, and dark brown eyes. I felt relieved with crowd since Esteban is probably going to die in the arena. I felt bad for who his district partner is. Amethyst then went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Amethyst then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Winter Brookhelm," Amethyst announced.

Oh no, I'm Esteban's unlucky district partner. I'm scared, my dream has become a reality. I reluctantly walked to the stage. Amethyst then told me and Esteban to shake hands and I did, even though his glare scared me.

"District 9, I present to you our tributes, Esteban Graft and Winter Brookhelm!" Amethyst announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **Here are our District 9 tributes, Esteban and Winter. Thank you to Elim9 for Esteban and theflowercrowns for Winter.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **Sorry that this chapter is a little late, I'm was on vacation, it was a little hard to write since I didn't have a lot of free time. I'm home now, so updates should be faster. The next district is going to be District 4. So please remember to review and I'll see you guys in District 4.**


	8. District 4 Reaping

**Ch 8: District 4 Reaping**

 **Nicolas Munoz, 15, District 4 male**

I was having a dream where I own a huge fishing boat and I was out in the sea fishing. I was just about to catch a huge swordfish when I was awoken by my father.

"Nick, wake up," my dad shaking me from my dream.

"Dad, it's so early," I said obviously wanting to go back to sleep.

"I know, but if we want to catch some big fish, we have to go early before the reaping starts," my dad said.

"Ok, I'll be ready in a minute," I said.

As my dad left my room, I got out of bed and starts to put on shorts and a t-shirt. I out on my shoes and then I looked in the mirror. I rub my hand against the scar on my cheek. I got my scar when my dad was fishing and when he pulled his line out of the water, the hook came up too fast and slashed across my cheek. The scar had healed, but it's still visible. I went downstairs to find my dad waiting in the kitchen.

"Ready?" My dad asked.

"Ready," I said.

"Then let's go while the fish are still biting," my dad said.

My dad and I left our house and started to walk to the shoreline where our usual dock is. My dad works for a fishing company, but he also catches fish in his spare time and sells them in the marketplace. My dad taught me everything about fishing, so I help him fish in his spare time. When we got to the dock, the sun had barely rise and I think we have good conditions to fish. My dad and I got our poles out and started to cast the line out to the ocean. A hour had passed and we caught some good size grouper, sea bass, and tuna. My dad then noticed the time.

"Ok Nick, we'll do one more cast and we'll leave to sell the fish we caught," my dad said.

"Ok Dad," I said.

My dad and I then cast our lines and a minute later, my dad caught a trout while I suddenly feel a massive pull on my line. I immediately started to reel in the line because it was obvious that I had a big fish on my hook.

"That's it son, keep pulling it in!" My dad shouted, he was excited about what I about to catch.

"Don't worry, it won't escape me," I said.

I kept reeling in the fish and finally I got it on the dock. My dad and I observed the fish and we saw that it was a huge swordfish.

"I estimate this fish to be 6 feet long, but we have to get it measured at the marketplace," my dad said.

"But it seems like I caught a huge fish," I said.

"Yes, we should get a lot of money for this swordfish and the other fish we got," my dad said.

"Well, let's find out," I said.

My dad and I packed up our fishing poles and fish into a container and left for the market place. After 10 minutes, we arrived there. The marketplace was full of fisherman buying stuff to prepare for when they go out to sea. My dad and I went to a nearby counter where we would sell the fish.

"Hey Marlin, how are you doing?" My dad greeted.

"I'm well. So, any catches this morning?" Marlin asked.

"Oh we got a lot," my dad said.

My dad got out all of the fish except the swordfish and we waited for Marlin to give a estimate.

"Ok, from all of the fish you guys brought in, I estimate everything to be $500," Marlin said.

"Wait, that's not all," my dad said.

"What do you mean?" Marlin asked confused.

"Show him the swordfish, Nick," my dad said.

I brought the swordfish out and Marlin's jaw dropped. We waited for Marlin to measure it and a few minutes later, he was done.

"Well done guys, the swordfish will give you a extra $500 for a total of $1,000," Marlin said.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Marlin" my dad said.

"No problem," Marlin responded as he shake my dad's hand.

Marlin gave us the money and we left the marketplace. We head back to my house where my dad told me to get ready for the reaping. I went upstairs to my room and I put on a green dress shirt with khaki pants. I was uncomfortable wearing these clothes, but they were the nicest I had. I waited downstairs for my parents and sister and when they were ready, we left for the reaping. When we got there, I said goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in. After I was signed in, I went to the 15 year old pen. When I got there, the escort arrived on stage. The escort was a man named Cress Bellblossom and he was wearing a navy blue suit with ocean blue hair. He was obviously a District 4 fan.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 4 and may the odds be in your favor!" Cress said.

The video was then played, but I didn't pay attention to it. After the video ended, Cress went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Cress then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Nicolas Munoz," Cress announced.

I tensed when I heard my name. I'm honestly scared, but I'll hold my head high. I then walked to the stage and waited for the girl to be reaped. Cress went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Cress then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Syrena Waverlee," Cress announced

I then see a girl with medium brown skin, long curly black hair and brown eyes walk to the stage. Like me, she had her head high too. When Syrena got to the stage, we were told to shake hands, so we did.

"District 4, I present to you our tributes, Nicolas Munoz and Syrena Waverlee!" Cress announced.

I was then brought into the Justice building.

* * *

 **Syrena Waverlee, 13, District 4 female**

My alarm wakes me up all of a sudden. I sat up in bed and take a look at the time. It's 6:00! Why in Panem would why I wake up so early? Oh wait, I'm going to the beach with Misty. Misty is my best friend and we agreed that we would go to the beach before the reaping. I got out of bed and put on a teal bathing suit and flip flops and I left my house for the beach. I live right next and the beach and I couldn't be more happy about it. I loved exploring the ocean, it's all I want to do. I dream about owning a expensive boat where I can find the most mysterious treasures. I dream about finding sunken cruise ships or lost airplanes, those are things used back before Panem, I learned that in school. I then got to the beach where Misty was waiting.

"What took you so long, Ren?" Misty asked.

"I got carried away dreaming about what I want to do," I said.

"You mean exploring the ocean?" Misty asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, now that you're here, what are you waiting for? Let's go into the water," Misty said.

I then ran past her. "Race you to the water, Misty!" I yelled at her.

"Hey no fair! You got a head start," Misty said.

I was smiling when I got into the water. When I was deep enough, I dived into the water. I searched the bottom for anything that was valuable. I once found a necklace that someone had lost. I had gotten a reward for finding it. All that was on the bottom was seashells, while they were nice, it wasn't the same as finding treasures. After not finding anything valuable, I headed up to the surface. Misty was waiting for me.

"You were done there a long time," Misty said.

"I was trying to find something valuable," I said.

"As usual," Misty said.

"I can't help it," I said.

"I know," Misty said.

"I just wish I had a boat to explore the ocean," I said.

I then see a fishing boat tied to a dock. I recognized that boat belong to my next door neighbor Mr. Jackson. I'm sure he won't mind that I borrowed his boat.

"Misty, Let's take that boat to out to the water," I said.

"Are you crazy Syrena, we'll get in trouble," Misty said.

"So, I don't care. Besides it's my neighbor's boat, I'll return it later to him," I said.

"You don't know how to drive a boat," Misty said.

"My dad is a fisherman, he taught me," I said. "Are you coming with me?"

"I'm only coming to make sure you sure you don't ruin the boat," Misty said.

"You're no fun sometimes," I said as Misty and I swim to the shore.

Misty and I got on shore and head to the dock. We got on the boat and to my luck, the keys were in ignition. Mr. Jackson must be close, I have to do this quick. I quickly turned the engine on and Misty headed out to the ocean. We headed 100 yards out and when I was sure I was where I wanted to be, I turned the engine off.

"What are you doing, Ren?" Misty asked.

"Exploring," I said.

"Just hurry, I don't want to get in trouble," Misty said.

"Relax, I'll make it quick," I said.

I dived into the water and headed down into the bottom. I only had a minute max before I had to go to the surface. I have to make this quick. I quickly search through the sand and didn't find anything until I see something shining. I dig through the sand and I found a gold wristwatch, this will make a fortune. I then head back to the surface. My head popped out of the water and I head back to the boat.

"Did you find anything?" Misty asked when I got back.

"Yeah, I found this wristwatch," I said.

"Can we go back to shore now?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

I drove the boat back to shore. Unfortunately, Mr. Jackson was waiting for me when we got back.

"Syrena, why did you steal my boat?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"I was just looking for treasure," I said,

"You should asked me though. You're lucky that I didn't call the peacekeepers," Mr. Jackson said.

Mr. Jackson then noticed the watch.

"Syrena, can I please see that watch?" Mr. Jackson asked.

I handed him the watch and his eyes widen.

"I lost this watch last week. Can I please have this back?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"I'm fine with it, but can you please not tell my parents?" I asked.

"Fine, since you found my watch, this will be a secret. Now the two of you should head back home," Mr. Jackson said.

"Ok" I said.

Misty and I said goodbye to Mr. Jackson and headed home. I said goodbye to Misty and headed inside. My family told me to get dressed since the reaping starts in 45 minutes. I headed to my room and put on a turquoise dress with brown sandals. When I was ready, I left with my family to the reaping. I got signed in after I got to the square. I went to the 13 year old pen and found Misty. Misty and I talked until the escort Cress got on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games, District 4 and may the odds be in your favor!" Cress said.

Cress then played the video. After the video ended, Cress went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Cress then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Nicolas Munoz," Cress announced.

I then see a boy with black hair and a scar on his cheek walk to the stage. He wasn't scared, he held his head high. Cress went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Cress then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Syrena Waverlee," Cress announced.

I was frozen for a second. I was shocked to be reaped. But I eventually walked to the stage with my head held high. When I got to the stage, Nicolas and I were told to shake hands and we did.

"District 4, I present to you our tributes, Nicolas Munoz and Syrena Waverlee!" Cress announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **Here are our District 4 tributes, Nicolas and Syrena. Thank you to fanman for Nicolas and Daughter of StaticQuake for Syrena.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **I have a couple of things to announced.**

 **Daughter of StaticQuake, the submitter of Pepper, Syrena, and Camilla is writing a SYOT and she currently has a full list. I originally was going to write this to help fill her list. But since it's full, please check it out and leave a review anyway to support it. It's called The 70th Hunger Games: The Whisper.**

 **2\. theflowercrowns, the submitter of Asher, Sequoia, and Winter is also writing a SYOT. She needs a lot of tributes and it'll be a big help if you guys can submit to her SYOT. I currently have a tribute submitted to it and sounds interesting so far. So, it'll be great if you guys can support it. It's called tick tock goes the clock.**

 **The next district is going to be District 1. So please review your thoughts on the chapter and I'll see you guys in District 1.**


	9. District 1 Reaping

**Ch 9: District 1 Reaping**

 **Samuel Crawley, 16, District 1 male**

I opened my closet to get dressed. I wasn't getting dressed for the reaping since it doesn't started for another three hours. I was getting dressed to meet my best friend Diamond at my favorite cafe. I put on jeans and red v-neck shirt and I came downstairs to leave. My parents noticed me as I was leaving me.

"Samuel, where are you going?" My mom asked.

"I'm meeting Diamond at Garnet's Cafe, Mom," I said.

"Don't be late," my dad said.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll be back before the reaping. I'll see you guys later," I said.

But before I can turn around, my dad wasn't done talking.

"Samuel, wait," my dad said.

"What do you need Dad?" I asked asked as I turned around to face him.

"I want you to do more training after the reaping, understand?" My dad asked.

"You got it Dad," I said.

"Good, now have fun with Diamond," my dad said.

"Ok, I'll see you both later," I said as I exit my house.

As I started my walk to Garnet's Cafe, I started to think about my future. Both my parents are teachers and to me, that's boring. So I joined the academy because I feel that winning the Hunger Games will have me set for life. I don't plan to volunteer this year, I'll volunteer when I'm 18. I then finally arrived at Garnet's Cafe. The cafe is a great place for me. It's close to my house, it's located at the heart of the District 1 Shopping Center and the food and drinks are good too. I found Diamond waiting for me at the front of the entrance.

"Hey Samuel," Diamond said.

"Hey Diamond, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing new, today's another reaping day," Diamond.

"Today doesn't matter until I'm 18," I said.

"That's two years away from now, don't worry about it now," Diamond said.

"I'm still training," I said.

"Of course. Come on, I'm hungry, let's get something to eat," Diamond said.

Before I can say anything, Diamond grabbed my arm and pulled into the store. Diamond and the other girls in the district are really my only friends since the guys in the district hate me because they think I'm too cocky or arrogant. Well, with my beautiful charm, they should be jealous since the girls can't get enough of me. Diamond and I then reached the counter to order our food.

"What can I get you?" My cashier said.

"I'll have a bagel with orange juice," Diamond said.

"And I'll also have a bagel but with a coffee instead," I said.

The cashier added up our orders. "That will be $10.00"

I handed her the cash and and the cashier got our food. Diamond and I then sat down at a table.

"So, what do you think are the odds of being reaped?" Diamond asked.

"Does that really matter, someone always volunteer," I said.

"I know, but I'm curious about your opinion," Diamond said.

"Well, the odds are big, but like I said, someone always volunteer," I said.

"I guess you're right," Diamond said.

Of course I am," I said.

Diamond and I ate our bagels until we were finished.

"I better get home for the reaping, I'll see you later, Diamond," I said as I stood up.

"See you later, Samuel," Diamond said.

I left Garnet's Cafe and started to head home. When I got home, I got a shower. After I was done, I put on a sparkling tracksuit for the reaping. I went downstairs and my parents were ready, so we left for the reaping. When we got there, I said goodbye to my parents and went to sign in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Samuel Crawley," I said as my finger is pricked. Too bad the needle hurt.

"Ouch, watch where you're poking. My skin is delicate," I said.

"Just shut up and get in your pen," the peacekeeper said.

I rubbed my finger and went to the 16 year old pen. The boys avoided talking to me since like I said earlier, they don't like me. After five minutes, the escort came on stage. The escort was a woman named Jaycee Coppertide and she looked absolutely ridiculous. Jaycee was wearing a pink dress with a darker shade of pink for hair. Damn, this woman loved pink.

"Happy Hunger Games District 1 and may the odds be in your favor!" Jayce announced.

The video then played and I honestly couldn't care less about it, I just wait for it to be over. After the video was over, Jaycee went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Jaycee then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Samuel Crawley," Jaycee announced.

I been reaped, big deal, someone will volunteer for me. A few seconds passes and no yelled to volunteer. Holy shit, the guys really don't like me enough that they won't even volunteer. I had no choice but to walk to the stage and wait for the girl to be picked. Jaycee went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Jaycee then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Pearl Platinum," Jaycee announced.

"I volunteer!" A voice suddenly shout.

I then see a girl with dark tanned skin, dark hazel eyes and brown hair in a French braid walk to the stage.

"Finally, a volunteer! What's your name dear?" Jaycee asked.

"Sapphire Dulal," the girl said.

Sapphire and I then shake hands when we told to.

"District 1, I present to you our tributes, Samuel Crawley and Sapphire Dulal!" Jaycee announced.

As I was brought into the Justice Building, I started thinking. Ok, I'm going into the games earlier than expected, but with my years of training, I can still win.

* * *

 **Sapphire Dulal, 18, District 1 female**

Today I will volunteer. I plan to win the games to help my family. I don't care about the fame or money. Even though my parents own one of the top jewelry store in District 1, I want to win to get more people in the store or more money to hire more employees so my parents can relax. They have don everything for me and I want to do everything I can to repay them for all they did for me and my little sister Gemma. I signed up at the academy six years ago and I was just been named the volunteer for this year, so I will win for my parents. It's now 8:00 in the morning and I had agreed to run the jewelry store before the reaping. I agreed to help my parents, but to also finish making the figurine I'm making for Gemma. It's my last present to her before I go into the games. Instead of my reaping outfit, I put jeans and a green long sleeve shirt and I left my mansion to the jewelry store. After a short walk, I arrived at Dulal's jewels, the family store. I got my keys and open the store. I turned the lights and as soon as I was behind the counter, I got to work on Gemma's figurine. Because my parents are jewelers, they taught me everything since I was 10. I was working for 10 minutes before a young man entered the store.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to propose to my girlfriend and I need a ring," the man said.

I smiled. "Give me one second," I said.

I duck down to get some rings out. I found a tray full of them and put on the counter.

"Is there anything that might interest your girlfriend?" I asked.

"This one might," the man said as he pointed to one of the rings.

This guy's girlfriend has a good taste in rings, because the man picked a beautiful gold ring with a diamond on top. I picked up the ring.

"Very good choice. Are you sure you want this?" I asked.

"Yes, I want it. How much is it?" The man asked.

"$2,000" I said.

"Deal," the man said.

I wrapped the ring in a box and I gave it to the man.

"Thank you so much," the man said.

"No problem, have a good day and good luck on your proposal," I said.

The man waved as he left the store. Now that I'm alone, I began to continue working on Gemma's figurine. I really took my time on this. I been working on this for the last few weeks. I want to prefect everything on it. After stopping to deal with a few customers and going back and forth between them and the figurine. After I had helped a lady with her necklace, I sat back on the chair. I will finish this figurine even if it kills me. After 30 minutes, I finally finished the figurine. I took a minute to marvel on what I done. The figurine is of Gemma holding a bow and arrow. Gemma's body is made of diamonds while her hair is made of rubies, her clothes made of emeralds, and her bow made of Sapphires. I added the Sapphire jewel to the bow as a way for Gemma to remember me in case I don't win this year. I wrapped up the figurine and I closed the shop for the reaping. I head back home where I find Gemma at the kitchen table, a perfect opportunity to give her the figurine.

"Hey, Gemma, I got a surprise for you," I said.

"What is it?" Gemma asked.

"Open it and see for yourself," I said as I handed her the wrapped the box.

Gemma opened the box and found the figurine inside. Gemma's eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Sapphire, this so beautiful. I love it!" Gemma said.

"I'm glad you like it," I said.

Gemma is 10, she was born when I was eight. We have a really close relationship as sisters and I swear if anyone lays a finger on her, I will snap their necks. Gemma means the world to me and I would do anything for her.

"Gemma what did you scream?" My mom asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Look what Saph made for me," Gemma said.

My mom took a look at the figurine.

"Honey, it's beautiful. Excellent work," my mom praised.

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

I took a look at the clock and I saw that it was 11:00, so I went to my room to get dressed. I put on a white dress, a light blue sweater, and light blue high heels. I went downstairs and told my parents that I was going to the reaping with my best friend Ruby. I left my home and head to Ruby's house. I knocked on Ruby's door when I got there. Ruby then answered the door.

"Hey Ruby, you're ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah Saph, let's go," Ruby said.

Ruby and I walked to the reaping together.

"I can't believe you're volunteering," Ruby said.

"I know, I can't wait," I said.

"Do you think you'll win?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I got a shot," I said.

"Well, good luck, and kick some ass in the arena," Ruby said.

"You can count on it," I said.

Ruby and I then got to the square. Ruby and I signed in and we both got settled in the 18 year old pen. We talked for a few minutes before the escort Jaycee got on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 1, and may the odds be in your favor!" Jaycee said.

Jaycee then played the boring video and I decided not to pay attention. After the video ended, Jaycee went to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Jaycee then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Samuel Crawley," Jaycee announced.

I expected to hear someone volunteer, but to my surprise, no one volunteered. I then see a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walk to the stage. I now understand why no one is volunteering, Samuel isn't liked by the boys in the academy. Jaycee then went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Jaycee went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Pearl Platinum," Jaycee announced.

"I volunteer!" I yelled.

I then walked to the stage.

"Finally, a volunteer! What's your name dear?" Jaycee asked.

"Sapphire Dulal," I said.

Samuel and I then shake hands when we told to.

"District 1, I present to you our tributes, Samuel Crawley and Sapphire Dulal!" Jaycee announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **Here are our District 1 tributes, Samuel and Sapphire. Thank you to twatbitchfucker for Samuel and POMForever for Sapphire.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **The next district will be District 12. So please remember to review and I'll see you guys in District 12.**


	10. District 12 Reaping

**Ch 10: District 12 Reaping**

 **Max Ashberry, 15, District 12 male**

I woke up early in the morning to train. I hate the Hunger Games, and so does the rest of my family. It's been a tough few years for me. My mom and younger sister Ember had died of starvation. Now it's me, my dad and my older brother Daniel living together. My family and I live in the Seam, so our lives have been crap. Ever since my mom and Ember died, my dad had working overtime in the mines to get extra money to feed me and Daniel. Daniel turned 18 last year, so he started working with my dad. With the two of them working, we were able to get food from the marketplace and actually able to eat, especially since I also take out tesserae. Even though we're still poor, at least we're eating. Daniel is 19 and he is now safe from the reaping. I'm 15 and there's still that chance of me going in. I decided that I can't go in unprepared. Through the times I had watched the games, I know that the tributes from District 1,2 and 4 have been trained. While I never want to enter the games, it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some training. Two years ago, I started to find a place to train so no one could find out what I was doing. I eventually found a hole in the district fence. I crawled through it and I thought this was the perfect place to train. I used a knife to crave a sword out of wood, or at least the best I could make one. I would train every morning with it to this day in case I was ever reaped. I got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket and I left my home. I walked 10 minutes to the hole in the fence and I crawled through it. I walked to my usual spot and got my sword out of a hollow tree trunk. Over the next few hours, I swung my makeshift sword around like it was real. While it wasn't the best training, at least I was getting used to some sort of weapon. I continued to train for at least two hours. I decided that I need to get home before the reaping started. I hide my sword in the trunk and I walked back to the district fence. I crawled back to District 12 and I headed home. When I got back, I hung my jacket in the cost rack and I found my dad and Daniel in the kitchen.

"Max, where were you?" My dad asked.

"Oh, I was walking through the district," I said to avoid telling my family about my training.

"How come?" Daniel asked.

"I just felt like it," I said.

"I guess that you're stressed about today," my dad said.

"Yeah, I am," I said.

"Sit down at the table, breakfast is ready," my dad said.

I joined my dad and Daniel at the table and we eat breakfast.

"What do you think is going to happen today?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean Daniel, two people are getting reaped today," I said.

"I know, but I wonder who," Daniel said.

"You're lucky that it's not you," I said.

"That's one big weight lifted off my shoulder," Daniel said.

"Quit rubbing it in," I said.

"Relax, I'm sure that you won't be reaped anyway," Daniel said.

"Your brother's right, Max. There's tons of boys in the district, there's a small chance of you being reaped," my dad said.

"Maybe you're right, but I won't know until the reaping," I said.

"Just don't worry about it now. You won't get reaped," my dad said.

"You don't know that," I said.

"Like I said, there's a small chance. Besides we can't lose you," my dad said.

"We already lost Mom and Ember," Daniel said.

"I got just got a few reapings, maybe I can do this," I said.

"I'm confident that you will make it through," my dad said.

My family and I continued to eat breakfast until it was time to get ready. I left the kitchen table and went to my room to get dressed. I put on a black polo shirt with black pants and black shoes. I exited my room and my dad and Daniel were ready. We then left my house for the reaping. We then got to the square for the reaping. I said goodbye to my dad and Daniel and left to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Max Ashberry," I said as my finger is pricked.

After I was signed in, I went to the 15 year old pen and got settled in. The escort then got on stage as I got settled in. The escort was a man named Paxton Steelleaf and he wearing a black suit with silver hair. As least Paxton wasn't as weird as the usual escort.

"Happy Hunger Games District 12, and may the odds be in your favor!" Paxton announced.

Paxton then played the stupid video and I stopped paying attention. I couldn't care less about the video since I hate the Capitol. After the video ended, Paxton went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Paxton then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Max Ashberry," Paxton announced.

I was terrified as I walked to the stage. I was going to possibly die in an arena with either trained killer teenagers or someone as scared as me. I got on the stage and waited for the girl to be reaped. Paxton went over to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Paxton then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Helen Topaz," Paxton announced.

I then see a girl with pale skin, long black hair, and dark brown eyes walk to the stage. She was obviously scared as she was shaking the whole time. When she got on the stage, Paxton told us to shake hands and we did.

"District 12, I present to you our tributes, Max Ashberry and Helen Topaz!" Paxton announced.

As I was brought into the Justice Building, I started thinking. Maybe I can win, I have some kind of training. I can't lose anyway, my family can't lose another member. I have to get back to my family.

* * *

 **Helen Topaz, 17, District 12 female**

"Helen, it's time to wake up," my mom said as she shook me awake.

"Can I please have five more minutes?" I asked.

"Your father already has breakfast ready, we're waiting on you," my mom said.

"Ok," I said.

I got out of bed and I went over to my closet. Since it's reaping day, we're forced to dress up, even it's pointless. I put on a white sleeveless shirt with a gray skirt. I exited my room into the kitchen. My dad had made eggs and some bread using my tesserae. Unfortunately, since I live in the poorest part of District 12, everyone including me had to take out tesserae. I walk to the kitchen table and I sat down with my parents.

"Good morning, Helen," my dad said.

"Morning, Dad," I said.

"Honey, are you ok? You seemed nervous," my mom said.

"I don't like walking to the reaping square," I said.

Not only is my neighborhood poor, but it's riddled with crime and violence. While my family is probably one of the kindest people in the neighborhood, the majority are cruel and violent. The peacekeepers don't care though, they think that we need to figure out the violence ourselves. But no one would step up and to this day, I fear that I would get mugged while walking through the neighborhood. That's why I never walk alone through my neighborhood.

"If you want, your father and I can walk you to the square," my mom offered.

"Thanks, Mom, but Cole and Tracy are walking with me to the reaping," I said.

"Ok, just be careful on the way there," my mom said.

"I will," I said.

My parents and I continued to eat breakfast before I hear a knock on the door.

"That must be Cole and Tracy, I'll see you guys soon," I said to my parents as I got up.

I went over to the front door and Cole and Tracy were waiting for me at the door. Cole and Tracy are my best friends, we lived in the same neighborhood for years. Cole was the first person I really opened up to. With my neighborhood in a bad state, I didn't trust anybody. Cole lived next door to me and we became friends when I saw that he was different. Cole is a nice guy and he was someone I can trust. We been friends ever since we were 7. I only met Tracy 3 years ago, but she became a close friend too. Both me and Tracy tutor of the kids in the District to help their grades and in the meantime, Tracy and I became great friends. I smiled as I saw Cole and Tracy at the door.

"Hey Helen, ready to go?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah, let's just get to the square," I said.

I walked with Cole and Tracy to the square. Even though I'm not alone, I'm still a little bit scared that I would see something horrible happening. I once was walking home and I saw a boy being mugged and beaten by a older kid, I immediately ran home that day fearful, that I would be that boy someday. I know that my friends would protect me, but I'm still a little nervous.

"So what are the odds of being reaped?" Cole asked, breaking the silence.

"Why are you asking that question?" Tracy asked.

"I just have a good feeling that I'm safe today," Cole asked.

"Don't cocky Cole, you should take this seriously," I said.

"Nothing about the reaping is serious. We have a stupid idiot from the Capitol forcing us into a arena. I'm just saying that I don't want to be reaped," Cole said.

"While you have a point, just take it seriously," Tracy said.

"Yeah, we don't need you being arrested for treason because of what you just said," I said.

Cole scoffs, "the peacekeepers are way too strict,"

"Just be careful," I said.

"Ok, ok, I'll be careful," Cole said.

"Thank you, now let's get out of the neighborhood," I said.

Cole, Tracy, and I continued to walk to the reaping. When we got there, we got signed in and we got in our pens. Cole in the 17 year old boys pen, Tracy in the 18 year old girls pen and me in the 17 year old girls pen. I stood in the pen waiting for the reaping to start. The escort Paxton finally got on stage after 10 minutes.

"Happy Hunger Games District 12, and may the odds be in your favor!" Paxton announced.

Paxton then played the Capitol video. After the video ended, Paxton went to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Paxton then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Max Ashberry," Paxton announced.

I then see a boy with black hair and grey eyes walk to the stage. He looked scared as he walked to the stage. Paxton then went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Paxton went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Helen Topaz," Paxton announced.

I was immediately frozen in fear and shock. I just had been sentenced to death. I didn't have a choice but walk to the stage. I scared and I was shaking as I walked to the stage. When I got on the stage, Paxton told me and Max to shake hands and we did.

"District 12, I present to you our tributes, Max Ashberry and Helen Topaz!" Paxton announced.

I was then brought into the Justice building where I would say my goodbyes.

* * *

 **Here are our District 12 tributes, Max and Helen. Thank you to Ron-Conner-Weasley for Max and Penguin Parade for Helen.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **I have something to announce. Seahorse8 is writing a SYOT and she needs 6 more tributes. I have submitted a tribute to her story and so far, the story has been great. The story is called Heart of Ice: The 98th Hunger Games (SYOT Open). It would be great if you guys can help her fill her list.**

 **The next district is going to be District 7. So please remember to review and I'll see you guys in District 7.**


	11. District 7 Reaping

**Ch 11: District 7 Reaping**

 **Moss Lockleaf, 17, District 7 male**

I wake up as the sun shines in the my room. I get out of bed and look out the window. I sighed, I live in a beautiful place in District 7. There are trees outside my window and around the neighboring homes. I love my home, but there is one thing wrong and it's today. The damn Hunger Games are happening again. I sighed again, there are better ways than the games, but unfortunately I have no say in the matter.

"Moss, can you come down and help me with breakfast?" My mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second, Mom," I called down to her.

Since the reaping doesn't start for another five hours, I didn't need to dress in my reaping clothes. I went to my closet and I put on dark blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, a dark green jacket and brown hiking boots and I left my room. Besides the games, I live a pretty good life here in District 7. My father owns a logging company and my mother doesn't work because she takes care of me and my siblings. But the main reason why I live in a nice house is because my mom's sister and my aunt won the games a long time ago. Since my aunt still gets money, she helped us out a lot. I got downstairs and I head into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Moss, can you help me with Breakfast? Bruce and Olivia will be downstairs soon for breakfast," my mom said.

"Of course, Mom. What are we making?" I asked.

"Eggs and bacon," my mom said.

"Ok, I'll make the eggs," I said.

I got out a carton of eggs and I started to place two eggs at a time on the frying pan. I continued the process until I made enough for everyone. I put all of the eggs on a plate and I set it on the kitchen table. As my mom was getting ready to put the bacon in the table, I head to my fridge and got the milk out to drink. At that moment, Bruce and Olivia came downstairs for breakfast. Bruce is 12, and Olivia is 14. Both are eligible to be reaped. They're too young to be reaped and in my opinion, the games shouldn't have happen. The only thing I can do is hope that me and my siblings can get through the reaping.

"Hey Moss, is breakfast ready?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah Bruce. Come on, it's on the table," I said.

As my siblings sat down on the table, my dad came downstairs. My dad has been tired as hell since he has been busy working on a big order for the the company to deliver. I feel bad that he had to work this hard, but he does it for my family. I ate breakfast for a little bit, but I then decided to get up.

"Moss, where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"I'm going to work on my wood carvings," I said.

I left the kitchen and I head to my work room. All around my work room is my various wood cravings that I'm planning to sell today. I made birds, dogs, arrows, and a bunch of things I sold in the past. I sat down at my desk and continued to work on my current project. I worked for the next hour and when I finished, I admired what I made. I made a wood carving of the District 7 seal out of the wood I made. After I was finished, I took the seal and a couple other things and I put it into a duffle bag. After everything was loaded, I started to leave my house.

"Moss, where are you heading?" My dad asked.

"I'm heading to the marketplace, I'll be back in a hour," I said.

I left my house and I started to head to the marketplace. Since I have years of experience with a axe, I was able to learn how to make things out of a block of wood with a knife or axe. Once in a while, I'll come here and try to sell it to the local art dealer who sometimes displays my work in his shop. I arrived at the marketplace and I went to the art shop where the owner greeted me.

"Moss, how are you?" The owner asked.

"I got a new batch of carvings for you Elm," I said.

"Fantastic, may I see?" Elm asked.

"Of course," I said.

I unzipped my duffle bag and I pulled out the District 7 seal, the bird and the dog.

"Phenomenal work Moss. I'll take all three. How much?" Elm asked.

"It'll be $30 for all three," I said.

"That's what I like about you Moss. You do great work for a good price," Elm said.

"Thanks Elm. I love doing the carvings and I don't need a lot of money, so my prices are reasonable," I said.

Elm then handed my money and I gave him the wood carvings. I waved goodbye to Elm and I started to head home. When I got home, I went upstairs to my room to get ready for the reaping. I put on blue polo shirt with black pants and black shoes. When I was ready, I head downstairs and the rest of my family were ready. We head to the reaping square and when we got there, I said goodbye to my family and went to get signed in. After I was signed in, I went over to the 17 year old pen and got settled in. After a few minutes, the escort came on stage. The escort was a woman named Blossom Amberwater and she was wearing a amber dress with teal hair.

"Happy Hunger Games District 7 and may the odds be in your favor!" Blossom announced.

Blossom then played the horrible Capitol video I had watch a dozen times and I get even more sick of it each year. After the video finally ended, Blossom went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Blossom then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Moss Lockleaf," Blossom announced.

My eyes widen and my whole body tensed at hearing my name. There has be some mistake. But the sad reality is that I had been reaped. I refuse to show the Capitol that I'm scared, so I step out to the aisle and walk to the stage. I'm nervous on the inside, I got no idea what to do for the games. My only thought was that I'm glad that it wasn't Bruce who got reaped. Blossom then went over to the girls bowl and pulled a slip. As Blossom went back to the microphone, I started to hope that it's not Olivia this year. Blossom then read the slip.

"Francine Ruduose," Blossom announced.

For a minute, I didn't see anyone walk to the stage, but a couple of peacekeepers then pulled a girl with pale skin, red hair bad back posture and brown eyes out of her pen and she was being forced to the stage. I noticed that she looked very confused like she didn't know where she was going. As she got on the stage, I heard some girls muttering that she's going and she went crazy.

"Taxes, Taxes, where are you?!" Francine shrieked.

I'm confused on what she meant. Because who the hell is Taxes?

"District 7, I present to you our tributes, Moss Lockleaf, and Francine Ruduose!" Blossom announced.

As I was brought into the Justice Building, Francine is still shrieking for this Taxes person. As I was brought into a room, I decided that I must try everything I can to come home.

* * *

 **Francine Ruduose, 17, District 7 female**

Just like a normal morning, I get up early in the morning for my daily run. I love to run and I have been doing it for years. I get out of bed and I put on a gray track suit so I can do my daily run. I leave my house and I started to run. The most I can do in a morning is five miles, but today, I can only do two miles. For some reason, on this day in the district, I have to dress up and go to a assembly where a boy and girl are chosen and I never see them again. My mom has never told me what today is, so I don't know what today. On the bright side, Taxes doesn't have to wait for me to feed him. I continued my run as I enjoy the wind blowing in my face and I admired how fast I'm running. I can't help but feel happy because is the only thing that makes me feel happy. When I'm not running, I feel anxiety and nervous around people. At least running frees me from that emotion. I finished my run at the local meat store. I got a small amount of pig meat for Taxes to eat. After I was finished, I continued to run to the alley that Taxes lives. Taxes is a dog that got abandoned a long time ago. I found a year ago starving, so I feed him and I continued to do it every day up to today. I named him Taxes because my mother complained about something called taxes one day and the name just came to me. I got to the alley to find Taxes waiting for me.

"Hey Taxes, here's your food," I said as I hold the meat out to him.

Taxes eagerly took the food and eat it in seconds. Taxes is my only friend, so I try to spend as much time I can with him. After I was finished, I said goodbye to Taxes and I decided to run back to my house. Along the way, I unfortunately run into Victoria. Victoria is a girl at my school and she's captain of the track team. For the last six months, Victoria has tried to convince me to join the school track team because of my speed. I turned down every offer, because I don't feel comfortable around other people. I been trying to avoid Victoria, but unfortunately I couldn't avoid her today.

"Francine, how are you today?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said a little nervously.

"I was just wondering if you will reconsider joining the school track team," Victoria said.

"But I thought I said no to joining," I said.

"I know, you turned me down in the past, but come on, think about it," Victoria said.

"Think about what?" I said getting more nervous.

"You're a great runner, we can use you. You have to accept my offer. Will you join?" Victoria asked.

I couldn't take talking to her anymore.

"For last time Victoria, I don't want to join the track team! Stop tying to get me to join and just leave me alone!" I shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ok, I'll just see you at school," Victoria said as she left me alone.

I started to run back home. It wasn't the first time that I yelled at Victoria, I know she will ask me soon, she doesn't like to give up. I know that I was rude to her, but I'm not comfortable around people. I remember when I was 13, I was invited to a party. It was a awful night, all I did was watch the ice at the drink table. When the ice melted, I panicked and ran to the bathroom because I thought I would get in trouble. I panicked so much that I actually kicked a hole in the wall. My mom had to pick me up that day from the party. Ever since then, I refused to be with anyone. I'm better off by myself. When I discovered running when I was 15, I finally felt alive and I wasn't nervous. I eventually arrived home and my mom and sister were eating breakfast.

"Francine, you're home. Well, breakfast is on the table," my mom said.

I took my plate of eggs and sat down. I noticed that my younger sister Anna had more eggs. My mom always did favor Anna over me since she's consider to be normal when I'm not. I don't hate my sister, but we don't get along. We mostly fight because Anna blames me for our dad leaving us. Anna thinks that my dad left because of my problems. I sometimes wonder if she's right. I continued to eat breakfast until my mom spoke.

"Francine it's time to get dressed for that assembly," my mom said.

"Ok," I said as I got up.

As I went to my room, I heard Anna talking to my mom in private.

"You should tell her what today is really about," Anna said.

"Absolutely not, with her condition, it will only make her suffer. She won't be reaped, she doesn't need to understand it," my mom said.

"Whatever you say Mom," Anna said.

I rushed to my room with questions in my mind. What's being reaped? What are they talking about? It's probably nothing, why am I worrying? I shook it off and I went into my closet and I changed into a black dress and flats that I'm forced to borrow from Anna. When I was ready, I left my home for the assembly with my mom and Anna. When I got there, I got signed in and I got into the area for the girls my age. After I got there, that same Capitol lady from last year got on stage. The escort was a woman named Blossom Amberwater and she was wearing a amber dress with teal hair.

"Happy Hunger Games District 7 and may the odds be in your favor!" Blossom announced

Blossom then played this video about teens fighting. I don't understand why they were fighting but it was like they were forced to. After the video needed. Blossom went to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Blossom then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Moss Lockleaf," Blossom announced.

I then see a tall slightly muscular boy with brown hair, brown eyes walk to the stage, he looked shocked but brave at the same time. I knew I wouldn't see him again. Blossom then went the girls bowl and picked a slip. Blossom went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Francine Ruduose," Blossom announced.

I heard my name, but I'm confused on what to do. I don't want to go to the stage. Maybe a different girl will be picked if I stay. A couple of peacekeepers then grabbed my arm and forced me to the stage. I was still confused on what's going on until I heard some girls muttering.

"She's going," a girl said.

"She won't last a day," another girl said.

I then panicked and I started shrieking as I got on stage.

"Taxes, Taxes, where are you?!" I shrieked.

I'm worried about Taxes and now I can't see him.

"District 7, I present to you our tributes, Moss Lockleaf, and Francine Ruduose!" Blossom announced.

I was still shrieking for Taxes as the peacekeepers forced me into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **Here are our District 7 tributes, Moss and Francine. Thank you to Ron-Conner-Weasley for Moss and mukkou for Francine.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **I'm so sorry that this took a while. I'm currently a senior in high school and between school and playing football, I been busy. But don't worry I'm still writing and my goal is at least get a new chapter once a week or twice a week at the most. The next district is going to be District 11. So please remember to review and I'll see you guys in District 11.**


	12. District 11 Reaping

**Ch 12: District 11 Reaping**

 **Jordan Simmons, 15, District 11 male**

It is now 8:00 in the orphanage, it's time to wake Tellus up, it's time that I tell him everything. As I walk through the orphanage, I remember the reason why I'm here. Five years ago, the owner of the orphanage finally told me of my past. When I was a year old, my parents dropped me off here. The owner told me that my parents said that they couldn't take care of me. Since I was only a year old, I don't remember them and honesty, I don't miss them. Since I have no connections to my parents, I'm not constantly sad about them. Unfortunately the orphanage has kids that do miss their parents. That's why I always try to be there for kids here. I try t let them know that they can always trust me to care for them. I'm kind of like a big brother to these kids and I wouldn't have it any other way. I finally reached Tellus's room and I opened the door. Tellus was still sleeping. Tellus is one of my best friends here, Flora is my other best friend. They're both younger than so they see me as a big brother. Flora is 14 and Tellus is 12. Today is Tellus's first reaping and it's time he understands what the reaping is.

"Tellus, you got to wake up," I said as I shook him awake.

Tellus's eyes started to open. "What is it, Jordan?" Tellus asked.

"We need to talk," I said.

"Talk about what?" Tellus said.

"Get dressed, and meet me and Flora in the living room in ten minutes. Then I will tell you," I said.

"Ok," Tellus said.

I then left Tellus's room and I walked down the hall to get Flora. When I got to Flora's room, I knocked on her door.

"Flora, are you ready?" I asked.

"Is Tellus on his way?" Flora asked through the door.

"He'll be in the living room in five minutes," I said.

"Ok, I'm coming out," Flora said.

Flora opened her door and together, we then went to one of the couches in the living room and waited for Tellus. When Tellus came into the room. We told him to sit in a chair across from us.

"So what do we need to talk about, Jordan?" Tellus asked.

I sighed. "Tellus, I have something to tell you about today, it's something I told Flora about two years ago,"

"What is it?" Tellus asked.

"Tellus, you knoe how we have to get dress up and go to the square on today?" I asked.

"Yeah, you and Flora had to be with the other kids close to the stage," Tellus said.

"Well, today you have to be with other kids," I said.

"Do I at least get to be in the same row as you?" Tellus asked.

"No, you have to be with the other kids your age," I said.

"So what really happens today?" Tellus asked.

"I'm going to tell you. First, you know that horrible looking lady?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's the one with the weird voice," Tellus said.

"Yeah that one. Well, her job is to pick one boy and one girl," I said.

"So what happen if I get pick? I remember the boy and girl from last year that got picked. We never saw them again," Tellus said.

"This is the hard part, who ever gets picked then gets sent to the Capitol. The Capitol is a city where the president lives. Then the boy and girl are put into an arena with the other boy and girls from the other 11 districts. Whoever wins, get money and fame and a mansion here," I said.

"What happens if you lose?" Tellus asked.

"You die," I said.

"You're joking," Tellus said.

"I wish I was," Jordan said.

"Tellus, Jordan told me the exact same thing, it's true," Flora said.

"Does it happen to us forever?" Tellus asked.

"No, it only happens until we're old enough. After we're 18, we're not eligible," Flora said.

"I just can't believe that it's happening today," Tellus said.

"Relax, I know for certain that it won't be you today," I said.

"How do you know that?" Tellus asked.

"I just know,"

At that moment, the owner of the orphanage Mrs. Vine entered the room.

"Ok everyone, it's time to get ready for the reaping," Mrs. Vine said.

Flora, Tellus, and I then went to our rooms to get changed. I went to my dresser and I put on a green polo shirt and dress pants. I exited my room and Flora and Tellus were waiting for me. Mrs. Vine let the three of us go by ourselves, so we left the orphanage for the square. When we got there, the three of us signed in and we went to our pens. When I got to the 15 year old pen, the escort got on stage. The escort was a woman named Dahlis Undertree and she was wearing a brown dress with green hair. I shook my head in disbelief, Dahlis literally looked like a tree.

"Happy Hunger Games District 11, and may the odds be in your favor!" Dahlis announced.

The video then played about the 1st rebellion. After the video ended, Dahlis went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Dahlis then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Jordan Simmons," Dahlis announced.

My eyes immediately widen and I was scared knowing that I have been picked. But I can't look scared, I have to be brave for Flora and Tellus. I then walk to the stage a little confident. I then stood at the stage waiting for the girl to be reaped. Dahlis then went over to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Dahlis then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Crescent Angele," Dahlis announced.

"Like absolute hell that I'm going!" A voice shouts.

A girl with tannish skin, dirty blonde hair, and dark brown eyes then runs out of her pen and tries to get out of the square. It doesn't work and the peacekeepers intercepts her and they are dragging her to the stage.

"You can't do this to me! I have a right to stay here! You can't force me to go!" Crescent yelled as she was dragged to the stage.

"Isn't she a feisty one?" Dahlis said as Crescent reached the stage.

"Oh go to hell," Crescent said as she stuck up her middle finger in Dahlis's face.

"Well I never!" Dahlis said as the peacekeepers dragged Crescent next to me.

"District 11, I present to you our tributes, Jordan Simmons and Crescent Angele!" Dahlis announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building while Crescent was still yelling how she can't be forced to go. As I was brought into a room, I realized that If I want to win, I got to be serious about this whole game.

* * *

 **Crescent Angele, 14, District 11 female**

As I was having a great dream, I'm suddenly awakened by an alarm clock. I woke up and turned it off. I suddenly realized that I don't have an alarm clock, this is the one in my parent's room. I looked at the time and I see that it's 8:00. I can't believe that my parents have the nerve to wake up this early! The reaping doesn't start for another four hours!

"Mom!" I yelled.

My mom then entered my room.

"What do you need dear?" My mom asked.

"What's the big idea with the alarm clock?! It's 8:00!" I yelled.

"Your father and I thought it would be a good idea if you got breakfast this morning," my mom said.

I grumbled. "If I wasn't hungry I would still be in bed," I said as I got up from bed.

I went into the kitchen and I sat down with my parents and my older brother Andi.

"Andi, get me some milk," I ordered.

"Go get it yourself, Crescent," Andi said.

"Oh, I would, but I'm too tired, and I don't want to waste any energy getting milk. That's why I want you to do it," I said.

"Whatever, if it would get you to shut up, then I'll do it," Andi said as he got up and went to the fridge.

"Thank you Andi," I said in a sassy tone.

Andi got the milk and gave it to me.

"Here's your milk, now shut up," Andi said.

"I won't talk to you, but I'm not going to to shut up," I said.

"I'll be in my room before I go crazy from you whining," Andi said as he left the kitchen.

"Crescent, maybe you should be nicer to your brother," my dad said.

"Why? I like bossing him around. I get everything I want that way," I said.

"Well that may be true, but Andi is your brother and you should treat him with respect and kindness," my mom said.

"Well Andi never treated me with kindness and respect," I said.

"That's because you keep treating him like he's your servant," my dad said.

"That's because he is my servant," I said.

"But you should treat him better," my mom said.

"Andi is my brother, but he is also my servant," I said.

"You know what Crescent? Just get ready for the reaping. We'll continue this discussion after the reaping," my dad said.

"Whatever, Andi is still my servant," I said as I get up and go back to my room.

I opened my closet and I changed into a jean skirt and a white blouse. By the time I'm ready, Andi and my parents were ready too. The four of us then departed for the reaping. When we got to the square, Andi and I said goodbye to my parents and went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Crescent Angele," I said.

As the peacekeeper pricked my finger, I flinched from the pain.

"Watch where you are poking that, it hurts!" I yelled.

"Stop whining and get in your pen you little brat," the peacekeeper growled.

I stuck my tongue at the peacekeeper and I went to the 14 year old pen. As I got settled in, the escort Dahlis came on stage. I couldn't stop laughing about how Dahlis looked like a tree.

"Happy Hunger Games District 11, and may the odds be in your favor!" Dahlis announced.

After Dahlis played that stupid Capitol video, she went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Dahlis then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Jordan Simmons," Dahlis announced.

I then see a boy with black hair, brown eyes and freckles walk to the stage. I was a little surprised how he wasn't really scared. Dahlis then went to the girl's bowl and picked a slip. Dahlis then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Crescent Angele," Dahlis announced.

I immediately panicked when I heard my name. So I decided to make a run for it.

"Like absolute hell that I'm going!" I yelled.

I run out of my pen and I started to run down the aisle away from the stage. Unfortunately, two peacekeepers grabbed me and started to drag me to the stage.

"You can't do this to me! I have a right to stay here! You can't force me to go!" I yelled as I was dragged to be stage.

"Isn't she a feisty one?" Dahlis said as I reached the stage.

"Oh go to hell," I said as I stuck up my middle finger in Dahlis's face.

"Well I never!" Dahlis said as the peacekeepers dragged me next to Jordan.

"District 11, I present to you our tributes, Jordan Simmons and Crescent Angele!" Dahlis announced.

"You can't do this! I want to stay here! I don't want to go to the games!" I shouted as I was dragged into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **Here are our District 11 tributes, Jordan and Crescent. Thank you to BloodedInk for Jordan and EllaRoseEverdeen for Crescent.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **I have important news. My home will be in the path of Hurricane Irma. Since I live in South Florda, I expect it to hit this weekend. It's possible that I may lose power because of the storm. I will be writing though and I will definitely post the next reaping chapter when I get power back. For anyone in the path of Irma, please stay safe.**

 **Another thing I have to announce. I have two tributes in a SYOT called Heart of Ice: The 98th Hunger Games (SYOT Open). The author of the story Seahorse8 just needs 3 tributes to have a full list. The story has been great so far and it would mean a lot to her and to me if you guys can just submit 3 more tributes to her story so she can have a full list.**

 **The next district will be District 10. So please remember to review and I'll see you guys in District 10.**


	13. District 10 Reaping

**Ch 13: District 10 Reaping**

 **Cole Solidstar, 18, District 10 male**

I groaned as the sunlight entered my room and woke me up. I normally hate getting up early and I just grumbled as I got out of bed. I then realized that today was Reaping Day. Great, I have to go through another reaping where two kids from my district will meet a gruesome end in the games. Honestly, fuck the Capitol, there are better ways to settle the Dark Days and the Hunger Games is not a good reason. I exited my room and entered the kitchen where my parents are sitting down for breakfast. The only thing I like about Reaping Day is that my parents are home all day. I normally hate the people in my district, but my parents are the only people I like or get along with. I then sat down at the kitchen table.

"Cole, how did you sleep, dear?" My mom asked.

"Ok, I guess," I said.

"You should be excited, Cole," my dad said.

"Why would I be excited? For the 6 years, I had to endure the constant fear of being reaped because the Hunger Games is practically a death sentence. Now today is another reaping day, so, I'm not excited," I said.

"Cole, today is your last reaping," my dad said.

I suddenly realized that my dad is right. If I get through one more reaping, one more day, then I'll be free from this hell they call the reaping.

"Oh man, I didn't realize," I said.

"It's like you forgotten about it," my mom said.

"Yeah, it's exactly like that," I said.

"Well stop being grumpy and start to be happy. After today, you'll be free. Free from the Hunger Games," my mom said.

"I wish I can be happy, but I still have today to worry about," I said.

"You'll get through it," my dad said.

"Dad, how would you know that?" I asked.

"I just know. You're my son and I have every confidence in you today, Cole," my dad said.

"Thanks for the love Dad, but I still have today," I said.

"You'll make it through today, trust me," my dad said.

"Ok Dad I trust you," I said.

My mom then noticed the time on the clock.

"Cole, you should get dressed, we'll leave in a half hour," my mom said.

"Ok, Mom," I said as I got up from the table.

I went into my room and went into my closet. I changed into red polo shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes. I then went into the living room and waited for my parents. I tried not to be negative, but how can I not be? Today will determine my future. Will I live or die in the arena? My parents then were ready and we left for the reaping. When we got there, I said goodbye to my parents and I went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Cole Solidstar," I said as the peacekeeper pricked my finger.

I went into the 18 year old pen and as I got there, the escort was on stage. The escort was a man named Currio Silvermark and he was wearing a orange suit with white hair.

"Happy Hunger Games District 10, and may the odds be in your favor!" Currio said.

I groaned about how ridiculous Currio was, I just wanted today to be over so I can go home already. The video then played and I didn't pay attention it. After the video ended, Currio went to the boys bowl and pulled a slip out. Currio then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Cole Solidstar," Currio said.

Son of a bitch, I just been reaped. I honestly don't care about what I do anymore, my life has just been handed over to that dictator Hamilton and the rest of his Capitol scumbags. I walked to the stage and I just waited for the girl to be reaped. Currio then went to the girls bowl and pulled a slip. Currio went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Camilla Anna Ridley," Currio announced.

I suddenly hear a high pitched scream coming from the girls side. After no one stepped forward, peacekeepers dragged the girl who made the scream. Camilla had long wavy dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, and slightly tanned skin. The peacekeepers dragged Camilla next to me where we had to shake each other's hand.

"District 10, I present to you our tributes, Cole Solidstar and Camilla Anna Ridley!" Currio announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **Camilla Anna Ridley, 15, District 10 female**

I went into the closet of my room and I picked up my acoustic guitar. I sat down on my bed and began to play it. Since I'm normally to everyone except my family and Chandler, I find playing the guitar to be very calm and it's something that makes feel alive. Since all the music today is made by people in the Capitol, it pretty much sucks. But one day, I found music from when my grandfather was younger and the music was amazing. I was able to learn the songs I heard and now I can't stop playing it. I continued to play until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

My twin brother Carter then opened the door.

"Hey sis, breakfast is ready, Mom wants you downstairs," Carter said.

"Ok, I'll be right down," I said.

I stand up and put my guitar back in the closet and I went downstairs to the kitchen where my Parents, Carter, and my older sisters Kiara and Cassidy were sitting down at the table. My mom had made pancakes which was a rare occasion. My mom only mad them during Reaping Day to make up what kind of day that today is.

"Morning Camilla, how did you sleep?" My mom asked.

"I slept well," I said.

I sat down between Carter and Kiara and began to eat my pancakes.

"I'm so relived that today is my last one," Cassidy said.

"I bet it felt like forever to be 18," Kiara said.

"It did," Cassidy said.

Kiara is 21 and is safe from the reaping. Cassidy is 18 and it's last one today. Unfortunately, Carter and me still have a few years to go.

"That's great for you Cassidy, but I think you forgot that your twin siblings still have a few years," Carter said.

"Relax, Carter I didn't forget about you or Camilla," Cassidy said.

"You should relax, I'm just joking with you," Carter said.

"Your a pest sometimes," Cassidy grumbled.

"You try being his twin," I said.

My family continued to laugh and eat breakfast until it was time to go. I went to my room and I put on a black tank top with a light pink skirt and black cowboy boots. I went downstairs when I heard the doorbell ringed. I opened the door to find my best friend Chandler.

"Hey Camilla, ready to go?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Mom, I'm going to the square with Chandler," I said to her across the hall.

"Ok, we'll meet you after the reaping," my mom said.

Chandler and I left my house and continued to walk to the reaping square. Besides my family, Chandler is the only person I can really talk to. Chandler is kind, funny and trustful. Honestly, I developed a crush on him, but I don't know how to tell him. Chandler and I then arrived at the square and we got signed in. After we were signed in, we said goodbye to each other and I went to the 15 year old pen. As soon as I arrived, the escort Currio got on the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 10, and may the odds be in your favor!" Currio said.

The video played and I stopped paying attention mostly because I had seen it enough times. When the video ended, Currio went to the boys bowl and pulled a slip out. Currio then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Cole Solidstar," Currio announced.

I then see a boy with brown hair and blue eyes walk to the stage. He looked a little mad, but he also looked like he didn't care about anything. Currio then went to the girls bowl and pulled a slip. Currio then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Camilla Anna Ridley," Currio announced.

I screamed as I heard my name. My family had never been reaped and now I'm the first member to be reaped. I was so scared that I literally froze in place. A minute later, the peacekeepers came and dragged me to the stage. Once I was on the stage, I was forced to shake hands with Cole.

"District 10, I present to you our tributes, Cole Solidstar and Camilla Anna Ridley!" Currio announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **Here are our District 10 tributes, Cole and Camilla. Thank you to Ron-Conner-Weasley for Cole and Caracal the SandWing for Camilla.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **Ok, I know that this chapter was really late and I'm so sorry for that. I went through Hurricane Irma a couple of weeks ago and I lost power for five days. Between that and getting back in school, I was really busy. The updates should be faster now I had power for a while and I'm caught in school. The next and final District will be District 6. After, we'll be finally done with the reapings! So please remember to review and I'll see you guys in District 6.**


	14. District 6 Reaping

**Ch 14: District 6 Reaping**

 **Jayce Winslow, 16, District 6 male**

It's now 9:00 in District 6 and I'm in the middle of a busy downtown street trying to spread the word of my newspaper The Shuttle. While Capitol newspapers always say stuff about the Capitol itself, my paper insults it. The peacekeepers are agitated by it, but the right ones let it slide since some actually hate the Capitol too since some peacekeepers are from District 2.

"Extra extra! Read all about it! A clown named Drake Massaro was named Head Gamemaker, what sort of torture traps does he have in mind?" I yelled in the streets to get people's attention.

A man then approached me.

"Young man, how much are you selling the papers for?" The man asked.

"Two dollars," I replied.

"I'll take one then," the man said.

"Here you go sir, enjoy the paper," I said.

"Oh I will if there's ton of insults about the damn Capitol," the man said as he walked off.

I continued to sell more of my papers to the people until Mr. Ford, the owner of building I was in front of came out.

"Winslow! I thought I told you to stay away from here with your damn newspaper!" Mr. Ford yelled.

"And I thought I told you that I don't give a fuck about what you said. You can't control me," I said.

"Then I'll call people who will," Mr. Ford said.

"I doubt anyone you call can control me, Mr. Ford," I said.

"I'm calling the peacekeepers, you can run or stay, it's your choice Winslow," Mr. Ford said as he walk back to his building.

"Oh fuck off Ford, I'm not scared of peacekeepers!" I yelled at him as he entered the building.

I continued to sell my newspapers since I'm not scared of Mr. Ford. Even if he calls the peacekeepers, I'm not scared of them either. Ten minutes later, the peacekeepers came.

"Well if it isn't the peacekeepers Stryker and Renoro, what brings you here?" I said as they approached me.

"Cut the crap out Jayce, you know that Mr. Ford called us here," Stryker said.

"So, I'm just expressing my views about our dictators the Capitol," I said.

"Look, Jayce, we're not going to arrest you since we agree with you, but you have to leave. Can you at least do that?" Renoro asked.

"Yeah, I can do that," I said.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Jayce," Stryker said.

"No problem, thanks for not putting me in jail," I said.

"Just try to stay out of trouble, eventually we'll be forced to arrest you," Renoro said.

"I'll do my best," I said.

As the peacekeepers started to leave, Mr. Ford ran out of the building and he looked furious.

"That's it!? A warning! You're not going to arrest this punk?!" Mr. Ford shouted.

"Sir, this young man has not done anything illegal so we gave him a warning. Now please go back inside," Renoro said.

"Fine! And you Winslow, you're nothing more than a punk, just like your grandfather. I'm leaving," Mr. Ford said as he entered his building.

I said goodbye to Stryker and Renoro and I started to walk home. It took every amount of willpower to not punch Mr. Ford in the face. He just insulted my grandfather, who is the most important person in my life. My grandfather is Roger Winslow and he was a kind man, he would do everything he can to help people in the district. He taught me everything I know, and that's why in addition to selling my paper, I would help out anyway I can. When my grandfather died from cancer a few years ago, I started to help people more because I know it's what my grandfather would wanted. I done so much for the people in the district and I think my grandfather would be proud of what I done. I eventually arrived home and my parents and younger brother Teddy were eating breakfast.

"Jayce, where you?" My mom asked.

"I was downtown, Mom," I said.

"Please tell me that you didn't cause any trouble," my mom said.

"I didn't. The only thing that happened was that Mr. Ford lost his mind when he saw me," I said.

"Jayce, I worry about you, please stay away from his building," my mom said.

"Ok Mom, I will," I said.

"It's time to get ready for the reaping, Jayce. You should get dressed," my dad said.

"Ok, Dad," I said.

I went into my room and I changed into a brown button down shirt with my tattered jeans and when my family was ready, we left for the reaping. When we got there, I said goodbye to my family and I went to get signed in.

"Name?" The peacekeeper asked.

"Jayce Winslow," I said as my finger was pricked.

After I was signed in, I went into the 16 year old pen. After I got there, the escort came on stage. The escort was a man named Garland Mildwood and he had Green hair and he was wearing a blue suit.

"Happy Hunger Games District 6, and may the odds be in your favor!" Garland said.

The video then played and I stopped paying attention, I didn't need to see it again. After the video was over, Garland went over to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Garland then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Jayce Winslow," Garland announced.

I was shocked. I knew that I had a lot of slips in my name in the bowl since I take a lot of tesserae out to help feed poor families, but I'm still shocked to be reaped. Being brave was the best thing I can do right now, so I decided to walk to the stage. Maybe I'll get lucky that the Capitol like my bravery and some people will sponsor me. After I arrived at the stage, Garland went over to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Garland then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Titania Dent," Garland announced.

I then see a thin girl with pale skin, shoulder-length wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes walk to the stage. She looked terrified as she walked to the stage, but I have to admired how she didn't cry. Garland then told us to shake hands and we did.

"District 6, I present to you our tributes, Jayce Winslow and Titania Dent!" Garland announced.

I was then brought into the Justice Building where I say my goodbyes to my family.

* * *

 **Titania Dent, 14, District 6 female**

I woke up happy that I had the best dream in a while. I was having the best day with my family before I was suddenly awakened. I got out of bed and I noticed a note on my bed.

'Titania, it's to wake up. Your name is Titania Dent and you're 14 years old. Come downstairs for breakfast'- Uncle Anders

I suddenly had a headache as I remember my tragic past. It was two years ago and I was an one dinner in my apartment when the building suddenly collapsed. I barely remembered anything after that. I never saw my parents again because Uncle Anders told me that they died in the collapse. A tear brushed down my cheek as I still mourned them. I came downstairs to the kitchen where my uncle was making breakfast.

"Good morning, Titania," said Uncle Anders.

"Morning Uncle Anders," I said.

"How did you sleep last night?" Uncle Anders asked.

"I dreamed of my parents again," I said.

Uncle Anders' face then frowned. "You did?"

"Yes, I miss them," I said.

Uncle Anders then hugged me. "Me too darling, me too."

Uncle Anders then went back to cooking breakfast.

"What are you making for breakfast?" I asked.

"Waffles, it's kind of a special occasion for today," Uncle Anders said.

"What's today?" I asked.

Uncle Anders' face then looked shocked.

"Titania, you couldn't have forgotten about today,"

"I did, what's today?" I asked.

"Reaping Day," Uncle Anders said.

I suddenly remembered what Reaping Day is and I remember the last year years of kids being dragged to the stage as they are taken to the Capitol where they died a violent death in the Hunger Games.

I frowned. "That's today?" I asked.

"Yeah," Uncle Anders said.

Uncle Anders then finished making breakfast and the two of us are breakfast together. After we were finished, Uncle Anders told me to get ready for the reaping. I went back to my room and I out on a dark green dress with black shoes. When I ready, me and Uncle Anders left for the reaping. Along the way, I ran into my friend Genevieve and the two of us talked until we got to the reaping square. I said goodbye to Uncle Anders and me and Genevieve went to get signed in.

"Name?" Asked the peacekeeper.

"Titania Dent," I said as my finger is pricked.

Genevieve and I then went to the 14 year old pen and we got settled in. The escort Garland then got on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 6, and may the odds be in your favor!" Garland announced.

The video then played and I forget every year and when it was over, I couldn't remember what it was about. Garland then went to the boys bowl and picked a slip. Garland then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Jayce Winslow," Garland announced.

I then see a boy with light brown skin, curly brown curls and blue eyes walk to the stage. I was surprised how he wasn't scared as he walked to the stage. Garland then went to the girls bowl and picked a slip. Garland then went back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Titania Dent," Garland announced.

I was absolutely terrified when I heard my name called. I can barely remember anything and now I have to fight to death with 23 other teens. I barely was able to make it to the stage and I'm surprised that I didn't cry. When I got there, I was told to shake Jayce's hand and I did.

"District 6, I present to you our tributes, Jayce Winslow and Titania Dent!" Garland announced.

I was then brought into the Justice building.

* * *

 **Here are our District 6 tributes, Jayce and Titania. Thank you to TitanMaddix for Jayce and Elim9 for Titania.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: what are you thoughts on the tributes?**

 **2: who did you like better?**

 **3: who do you think is going to go farther?**

 **We're finally done with the reaping! Now we can get to the exciting stuff for the story. I just want to say thank to you to everybody who is reading because if it wasn't for you or your tributes, we wouldn't have a story. The next chapter will be the train rides. I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	15. Train Rides Part 1

**Ch 15: Train Rides Part 1**

 **Marcus Holloway, 42, District 1 mentor**

"So Marcus," my fellow mentor Crystal started. "What are you thoughts on our tributes?"

Crystal and I had just entered the train, our tributes haven't arrived yet.

"Sapphire seems strong, but I don't know about Samuel," I said.

"Is it because he's reaped?" Crystal asked.

"Exactly, I'm hoping that he has some training," I said.

"What I find strange is how no one volunteered," Crystal said.

"I know the academy picked a strong boy, but I wondered why he didn't volunteered," I said.

Before Crystal and I could continued, Samuel and Sapphire boarded the train accompanied by their escort Jaycee. Crystal and I walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Marcus Holloway and this is Crystal Silk and we'll be your mentors for this year's games," I said.

"Before we continue, do the two of you want to be trained together or separate?" Crystal asked.

"First, I want to know something," Sapphire started. Sapphire then turned to Samuel.

"Samuel, do you have any years of training?" Sapphire asked

"Of course I do. In fact, I originally planned to volunteer when I'm 18, before I got reaped," Samuel said.

"So you're a career?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah," Samuel said.

Sapphire then turned to us.

"We'll be trained together," Sapphire said.

I sighed in relief. I would hate to see how the career pack would be if Samuel wasn't a career since there is always the possibility of District 4 not producing volunteers.

"Let's sit down while we discuss strategy," I said.

While Jaycee went to her room, the four of us went to the dining car and sat down at the table. The avoxes set up a buffet. I got a steak with broccoli while Crystal gotten a salad. Samuel got some lamb chops and Sapphire gotten salmon.

"So do the two of you have a preferred weapon?" Crystal asked.

"I use a spear," Samuel said.

"I preferred a sword," Sapphire said.

"Ok, that's good that the two of you use two different weapons," Crystal said.

I then decided to speak.

"Samuel, I been wondering. You're a career, but I thought the academy had a chosen volunteer," I said.

"They did, but he wouldn't volunteer," Samuel said.

"How come?" I asked.

"The volunteer they chose hates me with a burning passion," Samuel said.

"How would you know that?" Crystal asked.

"He caught me in bed with his girlfriend," Samuel said.

I groaned while Crystal and Sapphire looked disgusted.

"Please tell that you're actually a career and you'll take this seriously," I said.

"Don't worry Marcus, I'll take the games seriously, I'm a career," Samuel said.

"Now that we're finished eating, let's watch the recap," Crystal said.

The four of us went over to the tv and turned it on. After District 1, District 2 was next. The boy and girl that were reaped were both strong.

"I'll keep a eye on those two, they look strong," I said.

"Let's hope they don't try anything stupid," Crystal said.

We skipped over District 3 and went over to District 4. To me, Crystal, Sapphire, and Samuel's shock, both of District 4's tributes were reaped. The girl was 13 and the boy who was 15 was definitely not a career.

"I think it's safe to say we're not allying with District 4 this year," Sapphire said.

"Correct, from what I just saw, they're definitely not careers," I said.

"It's up to the two of you and District 2's tributes to make up the career pack," Crystal said.

"But that only makes four of us this year," Samuel said

"Doesn't matter for me, we're up to the challenge," Sapphire said confidently.

As we watch the other district's reaping, I can only hoped that the career pack can still be strong with four members.

* * *

 **Ares King, 22, District 2 mentor**

As I entered the train, a million different things are going though my head about the same subject. My sister just volunteered for the games. One part of me is happy for her and I know she will do great. But another part of me is worried for her. I already lost my brother Mars because he got cocky and I'm worried that Bellona could make the same mistake.

I then feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Ares, are you ok?" My fellow mentor Victoria asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking." I said.

"About your sister?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Stop worrying about her, she's 18," Victoria said.

"She's still my sister," I responded.

"That exactly why she'll do good. Her only competition would be her district partner," Victoria said.

"Scarlet's son is dangerous, but I'm sure Bellona can handle him," I said.

Felix and Bellona then boarded the train escorted by Fletcher. The both of them looked confident as Fletcher looked like he could explode from being so happy. Victoria and I walked up to them.

"Welcome tributes, my name is Ares King and this is Victoria Stone. We'll be your mentors for this year," I said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Felix said as he shook me and Victoria's hand.

Bellona then gave me a hug.

"Ok, now that we're all familiar with each other, now can we talk strategy?" Fletcher asked.

"What do you mean by we?" I asked.

"Ares, I know that this isn't your first time mentoring. But surely you know I mean the three of us talk strategy with the tributes," Fletcher said.

Victoria then spoke up.

"Fletcher, you know that only the mentors can talk strategy with their tributes. It's strictly enforced, you have to go your room," Victoria said.

"That's preposterous! I got to listen to the mentors talk strategy the previous years," Fletcher said in protest.

"No you haven't, you tried that on Brutus last year and he wouldn't let you. Go to your room, Fletcher," Victoria said.

"Fine!" Fletcher said as he dramatically walks to his room.

"Stupid stuck up Capitol snobs," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that!" Fletcher yelled from his room.

"Ok, now that the clown is gone, now can we talk about what me and Felix are doing?" Bellona asked.

"We'll continue this conversation in the dining cart," I said,

The four of then got dinner to the dining cart ad we finally began to talk strategy.

"So what are the two of you preferred to use as a weapon?" Victoria asked.

"I like to use a machete," Bellona said.

"I prefer a scythe," Felix said.

"That's an unusual weapon," I said.

So we spent the rest of the night talking about what Felix and Bellona should do. We then decided to watch the reaping recaps to see what their partners would be and if there might be any completion this year. District one was first and we watch as the boy was reaped and a girl volunteered.

"I don't know about the boy, but the girl seems strong," Felix said.

"He might be the chosen volunteer if he's reaped. I want the two of you to find out more about this kid during training," I said.

"Got it," Bellona responded.

We skipped over district 3 as both tributes were weak. I was drinking water as we got to district 4. When I saw District 4's tributes, I spit out my water over the floor in shock. District 4's tributes were not only reaped, but they were both young and weak.

"Great, it looks like it's just us and District 1 this year," Bellona said.

"That's what it look like," Victoria said.

"Now let's really hope that the boy from 1 is a career so we can at least have 4 members," Felix said.

"Let's hope," I said.

As we watch the rest of the reapings, the only other tributes that interested me were the twins from 5 since the sister volunteered. The boy from 7, since he looks strong, and the boy from 9 since for some reason, he creeps me out. After we watched the reapings, I sent Felix and Bellona to bed to rest up for tomorrow. As I entered my room, I silently hope that Bellona can win. I can't lose another sibling.

* * *

 **Beetee Latier, 23, District 3 mentor**

Even though it's only my third time mentoring since my victory, I still get that same feeling I get when I first entered the train during my games. Besides the fact that I won nothing has changed. The only thing that's different is that I can still see the faces of the careers when I started my electrical trap and how it killed all of them. It's a painful memory that has never gotten better.

My fellow mentor Wirless and I were now waiting for our tributes.

"I don't know how long I can continue doing this," Wirless said.

"I know what you mean. I agree with you," I said.

"Ever since your victory, no one from three has ever came close to winning," Wirless said.

"I wish it was different," I said.

"For our tributes this year, what do you think about them?" Wirless asked.

"For the girl, she's so young and she doesn't deserve this. The boy is older, but he isn't that much stronger," I said.

"Let's just do our best for them. We owe them that much," Wirless said.

"Agreed," I said as I nodded my head.

Pumice then entered the train escorting her tributes Buzz and Pepper. Buzz had a smirk on his face like he thinks he can win. Pepper eyes were wide with sadness, but she relaxed when she saw me. Wirless and I then walked up to them.

"Hello, my name is Beetee Latier," I said.

"And I'm Wirless Gigabyte and we'll be your mentors for this years games," Wirless said.

"Nice to meet you," Pepper said.

Buzz scoffed. "Like I need any training,"

Pepper's eyes then went wide.

"But these are our district's biggest victors, they can help us," Pepper said.

"I don't need them to win, I know I'm superior than the other tributes when it comes to brains," Buzz said arrogantly.

"Ok, I'm going to stop this before it gets out of hand," I suddenly said stopping their argument.

"We should really start your training. Now do the two of you want to be trained together or separately?" Wirless asked.

"I don't mind being trained together," Pepper said.

"Oh please, someone of my intelligence shouldn't be paired with a young girl like you. You couldn't understand what I had planned. I rather be trained separate," Buzz said.

This kid was starting to get annoying fast.

"Pepper, I think it's best if you were trained separate," Wirless said.

"Ok," Pepper said.

"Beetee, I'll take Pepper to her room," Wirless said.

"I'll take Buzz to the lounge," I said.

"Good luck with this one, he's very cocky," Wirless said.

"I'm aware," I said.

I then took Buzz to the lounge cart and we both sat down on the couch.

"Ok Buzz, before we start, I think you calm down a little bit. You can't go around saying things like that to your district partner," I said.

"Beetee, I respect you because of how smart you are, but I can do whether the fuck I want because I'll be the smartest out of the tributes is year," Buzz said.

I signed. "Ok smart guy, what is your plan if your so smart," I said.

"Easy, during the bloodbath, I'll just pick up a sword and kill the careers because they're idiots who can't see a attack coming," Buzz said.

"Buzz, the games are a lot tougher. The careers are trained killers who will tear you apart," I said.

"But I'm the smartest, they'll just forget that they're in the games," Buzz said.

I smacked my forehead in frustration. This kid was in for a rude awakening once he enters the arena.

* * *

 **Mags Flanagan, 50, District 4 mentor**

As my fellow mentor Dylan and I entered the train, we were both very nervous. Dylan couldn't stop talking.

"I can't believe this! Both our tributes are reaped!" Dylan said.

"This isn't the first time this happened Dylan," I said.

"Yeah, but this is the first time in over a decade," Dylan said.

"We'll make the best of it," I said.

"How? Syrena is 13 and while Nicolas is a little bit older, there isn't anything different about him," Dylan said.

"We'll make it work somehow," I said.

"I think I see the tributes now," Dylan said.

I turned around and Syrena and Nicolas boarded the train escorted by Cress. The two of them both looked scared. Dylan and I walked over to them.

"Welcome, my name is Mags Flanagan and this is Dylan Marin," I said.

"And we'll be your mentors for this year. Before we start, do the two of you want to be trained together or separate?" Dylan asked.

"If Nicolas is ok with it, I want to be trained together," Syrena said.

"I'm ok with it," Nicolas said.

"Ok, we'll continue this discussion in the dining cart. After what the two of you went through, you should eat," I said.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Cress said as he left the area.

Dylan and I escorted both Syrena and Nicolas to the dining cart and we all got something to eat. As we were eating, Nicolas started to speak.

"I assume that me and Syrena are not in the career pack this year, right?" Nicolas asked.

"You're right, both you and Syrena have no training and I doubt the careers would want anything to do with you," Dylan said.

"Good, I don't trust them anyway," Nicolas said.

"Since the two of you won't be joining the career pack, I think the two of you should ally with each other," I said.

"You want us in an alliance?" Syrena asked.

"Yes, since the two of you are both from District 4, you can be a great help to each other," I said.

"I'm ok with it," Nicolas said.

"Me too," Syrena said.

"Good, the two of you will be much stronger with an alliance," I said.

"Just out of pure curiously in case the arena is based on water. How good are the two of you at swimming?" Dylan asked.

"Pretty good," Nicolas said.

"I been doing it my whole life," Syrena said.

"Do you think the arena will be based on water?" Nicolas asked.

"It's hard to say, there hasn't been a water arena since my games," Dylan said.

"What was your games?" Syrena asked.

"An archipelago. One of the reasons I was able to win was that I was a great swimmer and I traveled between the islands quickly," Dylan said.

"Going back to training, we need to figure out a suitable weapon for the two of you. That's what I want the both of you to do during training," I said.

"What about survival skills?" Syrena asked.

"That too," I said.

As Dylan continued to talk to Nicolas and Syrena. I can only wonder how the two of them will do since they're not careers. Dylan and I then send them to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day for the both of them.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry that his chapter took forever. Between football and school, I had no time to write. My last football game was last week and now I have a lot more time to write. The updates will be faster now. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, but my goal is for next week.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: What's your favorite POV?**

 **2: what's your least favorite POV?**

 **3: Now that we met all of the tributes, who's your favorite?**

 **4: Who do you think is going to win?**

 **The next chapter will be part 2 of the train rides. I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	16. Train Rides Part 2

**Ch 16: Train Rides Part 2**

 **Porter Tripp, 25, District 5 mentor**

As my fellow mentor Isaac and I entered our train, I couldn't stop thinking about our tributes. We have gotten the most interesting pair for District 5 in a while. I decided to ask Isaac for he opinion about them.

"Isaac, what do think about our tributes this year?" I asked.

"They're very interesting. Not only are they twins, but Sequoia volunteered for her friend," Isaac said.

"I know that they'll be allied together," I said.

"But I'm going to hate the outcome of their time in the games," Isaac said.

"I know what you mean. If one of them survives, they'll live with the painful memory of their own twin dying," I said.

"And it's just as sad if they both die," Isaac said.

"Do you think they have a chance?" I asked.

"I think they'll be strong together but it's too early to tell.

Asher and Sequoia then entered the train escorted by Cassia. Sequoia looked a little scared but Asher was reassuring her that she's ok. Isaac and I then walked over to them.

"Hi, my name is Isaac Spark and this is Porter Tripp, we'll be your mentors this year," Isaac said.

"Would the two of you like to be trained separate or together?" I asked.

"Together," Asher immediately said.

"I agree with Asher," Sequoia said.

"Together it is then," Isaac said.

"Let's go to the dining cart. It's been a long day for the both of you. We'll continue our talk there," I said.

While Cassia went to her room, Isaac and I took Sequoia and Asher to the dining cart. After we all filled out plates from the buffet, we all got around the table and started talking.

"I assume since the two of you want to be trained together, you both want to in an alliance together," I said.

"Yeah, we both want to ally up," Sequoia said.

"Good the two of you are strong together, you're making a good choice," I said

"Now the two of you need a plan," Isaac said.

Asher smirked. "That's easy, I'm protecting my sister. If anyone goes near her, I'll kill him or her with my bare hands," Asher said.

"It isn't that easy Asher, killing someone is tough," I said.

"It is, but I'll do anything to protect Sequoia," Asher said.

"You're going to need a weapon, especially if you come across a career," Isaac said.

"I'll figure it out. It doesn't matter what I do anyway, I know I'm dying in the arena," Asher said.

"What!?" Sequoia suddenly shouted.

"Asher, what the hell do you mean?" I asked.

"I told you that I'm protecting Sequoia. When we're in the final two, I'm killing myself so she can go home. That's my plan," Asher said.

"Asher you can't do that!" Sequoia yelled.

"My mind's made up. I already promised Mom and Dad that I would bring you home anyway," Asher said.

Sequoia then hugged Asher.

"I don't want to lose you, you're my brother," Sequoia said as tears streamed down her face.

"And you're my sister and it's my job to protect you. Sequoia, you have to understand why I have to do this," Asher said.

"Ok, I'll trust you," Sequoia said.

"I know that the two of you are going through so much, but we need a plan if your plan is going to work," Isaac said.

"Ok Isaac, what weapon should I use?" Asher asked.

"Something simple like a knife or maybe a sword," Isaac said.

"What about an axe?" Asher asked.

"An axe? That's a little tougher than a sword," Isaac said.

"I know, but I'm confident I can use one. I want to train with one when we get to the Capitol," Asher said.

"Ok," Isaac said.

We continued to talk strategy. We all agreed that Asher will learn to use an axe and Sequoia will learn how to throw knives so she can at least defend herself. Isaac and I then sent them both to bed. They have a long day tomorrow. Both Asher and Sequoia are so innocent, I'm too scared to know the outcome of this year's games.

* * *

 **Kara Anderson, 38, District 6 mentor**

I was not looking forward to this year. Year after year, my tributes have not done that well in the games. The only person is who made it back home was Jack's tribute Ashton years ago that was really it. My tribute Titania doesn't seem like a threat. Jayce shows more promise but who knows what he's capable. I decided to ask my fellow mentor Jack a question as we enter the train.

"Hey Jack, do you think our tributes have a good chance this year?" I asked.

"I don't know, Jayce seems a little strong, but there's something about Titania that could give her problems in the arena," Jack said.

"What problems?" I asked.

"I don't know, there's something odd about her, but I can't place my finger on it," Jack said.

Jayce and Titania then entered the train escorted by Garland. Jayce looked pissed and Titania looked really confused. Jack and I walked over to them.

"Hi, my name is Kara Anderson and this is Jack Robertson. We'll be your mentors for this year's games," I said.

"Do the two of you want to be trained separate or together?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine with together," Jayce said.

"Separate please," Titania said.

"Separate's fine too," Jayce said.

"Ok, I'll take Titania to her room," I said.

"I'll take Jayce to the lounge," Jack said.

I took Titania to her bedroom. Titania's room had silver walls with a black bed, a gray dresser and a door leading to her bathroom. We sat down on the bed.

"Who are you and what's your name? I'm Titania," Titania said.

My eyes went wide. "Titania, don't you remember? My name is Kara and I'm your mentor," I said.

"You already introduced yourself to me?" Titania asked.

"Yes. Titania, is something wrong?" I asked.

Titania sighed. "My uncle told me I have a memory problem,"

"What kind of memory problem?" I asked.

"The kind where I can't remember recent events or sometimes memories from a long time ago," Titania said.

"Do you know where you are?" I asked.

"Is it the Hunger Games?" Titania asked.

"Yes Titania. I'm sorry but you're on your way to the Capitol," I said.

"It is true about the games? Will I die if I lose?" Titania asked.

I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Titania, but everything is true. I'm sorry this happened to you," I said.

"What can you do?" Titania asked.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to get you through this," I said.

Titania started to cry. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to die,"

"I know," I said.

Titania started to cry harder. I gave Titania a big hug. It's unfair, a girl like Titania is so innocent and she does not deserve this. I wish I'm allowed to sponsor, but I will do everything to make sure Titania can survive in the arena. She doesn't deserve this.

* * *

 **Thomas Barker, 33, District 7 mentor**

As my fellow mentor Tara and I entered the train, I started to get the same feeling I had when I was reaped years ago. Every time I mentor it's no different. I then feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Thomas, are you ok?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"You still get that same feeling, right?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Don't worry, I feel it too," Tara said.

"So, what do you think about our tributes?" I asked.

"I don't know what is up with Francine, she seems odd," Tara said.

"I saw her reaction, it was very strange indeed," I said.

"Moss seems a lot stronger though," Tara said.

"I believe he will have a better chance. In fact, his aunt's a victor," I said.

"How is she reacting?" Tara asked.

"She's devastated, but she thinks Moss has a chance," I said.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Tara said.

Moss and Francine then entered the train escorted by Blossom. Francine was really scared and Moss looked a little nervous. Tara and I walked up to them.

"Hi, my name is Thomas Barker and this is Tara Richardson, and we'll be your mentors for this year's games," I said.

"Do the two of you want to be trained together or separate?" Tara asked.

"I'll like to do together," Moss said.

Moss then turned to Francine.

"Would you be interested in forming an alliance?" Moss asked.

"No! Leave me alone!" Francine shouted and she then ran towards her bedroom and she slammed her door shut.

"I guess we're being trained separate," Moss said, he was a little confused.

"I'll go talk to Francine," Tara said.

"I'll take Moss to the dining cart," I said.

I walked over to Moss.

"Come on, I'll take you to get something to eat. We'll continue our talk there," I said.

"Ok," Moss said.

I took Moss to the dining cart and we sat down to eat. I got fried chicken while Moss got a steak.

"What's up with my district partner? Did I say anything offensive?" Moss asked.

"No Moss, you didn't. But now let's get back to strategy, what kind of weapon do you think you can use?" I asked.

"I think I can use an axe," Moss said.

"With your size, that's your best option. Even though Francine turned down your offer for an alliance, are you still interested in forming one?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think I have a better chance of someone's watching my back," Moss said.

"Ok, during training, see if you can find some allies," I said.

"Ok," Moss said.

Moss and I continue to talk. Honestly, Moss has a solid chance, he's a good and strong kid. There hasn't been a victor from 7 since me, I just hope I can bring this kid home. After we were done talking, I sent Moss to bed. He needs all the sleep he can get.

* * *

 **Woof Nettle, 36, District 8 mentor**

As my fellow mentor Marissa and I entered the train, I started to think. I gotten some interesting tributes. There has been rumors of Rayon's family planning a rebellion, he should be a interesting tribute. Kelsi isn't as strong but I see potential to her.

"Hey Woof, what do you think about Ellis?" Marissa asked.

"He shows promise. He just have to be careful. Especially if his family are really rebels," I said.

"I heard that rumor too, he could be a threat if he is a rebel," Marissa said.

"Should we ask him?" I asked.

"No, we don't need that idiot Clover or anyone else from the Capitol finding out," Marissa said.

"Agreed, but what if he confirms it?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out," Marissa said.

"Ok," I said.

"What about Kelsi?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know, it's too early to tell, but I still think we should do our best to train both of them," I said.

"Yeah, let's do that," Marissa said.

Rayon and Kelsi then entered the train escorted by Clover. Rayon looked pissed and Kelsi was scared. Clover on the other hand looked excited. Marissa and I walked over to them.

"Hello, my name is Marissa McCauley," Marissa started.

"And I'm Woof Nettle and we'll be you mentors for this year's games," I said.

"Do the two of you want to be trained together or separate?" Marissa asked.

"Together is fine," Rayon said.

"I'm ok with it too," Kelsi said.

"Ok we'll continue this talk in the dining cart. Clover, you know the drill," I said.

"I know, I have to be in my room like every year. Blah blah blah, I'll be in my room," Clover said as he enter his room.

"Ok, let's continue this talk in the dining cart," I said.

Marissa, Rayon, Kelsi, and I went to the dining cart. When we all got something in our plates, we sat down and continue talking.

"Ok guys, to survive the arena, you both need a good plan," I said.

"Fuck the Capitol, I couldn't give two shits about them and now they want me to play their game? Fuck them," Rayon said.

"Rayon! Keep your voice down!" Marissa hissed.

"Please Rayon, I don't want to get in trouble," Kelsi whispered.

Rayon looked into Kelsi's eyes and he calmed down like he understood what could happen.

"Rayon, how much do you hate the Capitol?" I asked.

"A lot," Rayon replied.

"I don't blame you, but saying stuff like that will get you and possibly your family killed," I said.

Rayon nodded. "Ok, I'll be careful about what I say."

"For the two of you, I would try to get a bigger alliance," Marissa said.

"So the two of us can be stronger?" Kelsi asked.

"Exactly," I said.

"What kind of weapon do the two of you think you can use?" I asked.

"I think I'll be good with a knife since it's small and stealthy," Rayon said.

"I like to use a katana," Kelsi said.

"Ok," I said.

After talking for hours, Marissa and I sent Rayon and Kelsi to bed. They have a long day tomorrow and they need all the sleep they can get.

* * *

 **Now we have part 2 of the train rides. We're almost done with the train rides and then we'll be in the Capitol.**

 **Questions:**

 **1: What's your favorite POV?**

 **2: What your's least favorite POV?**

 **3: Do you think Asher's plan is going to work?**

 **4: Out of all of the tributes, who do you think will be great for an alliance together?**

 **The next chapter will be part 3 of the train rides. I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	17. Train Rides Part 3

**Ch 17: Train Rides Part 3**

 **Milo Grain, 47, District 9 mentor**

As I entered the train, I looked over at my fellow mentor Demeter, she was shaking as we entered. I don't blame her, she won the games last year and she's still shaken up about what she saw and what she had to do. I fought so hard for her to stay home in District 9 this year, but I was unsuccessful. Demeter had to mentor this year because she won last year and she's the only female victor from District 9. She'll do fine though, she's a sweet person and I'm confident in her. I then put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I don't know, I have this same feeling from last year. Only this time, there's blood on my hands from what I did," Demeter said.

"Demeter, the boy you killed was a psychopath, you had no choice. He was going to kill you because it was either you or him to win," I said.

"I still killed a human being," Demeter said.

"It'll be ok, you'll never be in the arena again," I said.

"I know, but now our tributes have to deal with it," Demeter said.

"At least your tribute isn't a psychopath," I said.

"I heard stories about Esteban Graft, none of them are good," Demeter said.

"I'm not looking forward to mentoring him," I said.

Esteban and Winter entered the train escorted by their mentor Amethyst. Esteban look pissed and Winter looked terrified, but I think she's scared because of Esteban. Demeter and I walked up to them.

"Hello, my name is Milo Grain and this is Demeter Barley and we are your mentors for this year's games," I said.

"Before we start, would the two of you like to be train together or separate?" Demeter asked.

"Separate," Winter immediately said.

"I couldn't care less," Esteban said.

I turned to Demeter.

"I'll take Esteban to the lounge," I said.

"I'll take Winter to the dining cart," Demeter said.

I went over to Esteban.

"Ok Esteban-," I started to say.

"Don't ever call me Esteban. I go by Graft and only Graft," Esteban said in a really tense tone.

"Ok Graft, let's go into the dining cart, we'll continue our talk," I said.

"On second thought, I don't need any training, I'll be in my room," Esteban said. As he started to walk down the room.

I started to go after him.

"Graft wait, you can't go into the games without any training or advice. You'll be at a disadvantage," I said.

Esteban continued walking.

"I won't be at a disadvantage. My district partner is weak and so are the rest of the tributes. I don't need any training," Esteban said.

Esteban then got to his room and he then turned around.

"So fuck off," Esteban said as he slammed the door in my face.

I signed and walk away from Esteban's room. I honestly don't care if I trained him. Esteban's nothing but a cruel and sadistichuman being and the district will be a better place without him.

* * *

 **Dakota Fields, 23, District 10 mentor**

It's only my third time mentoring and I couldn't help but feel a shiver down my spine as I entered the train. What bugs me the most about being a victor is that everybody thinks that being a victor means having a happy life and not having to worry about anything. Part of that is true, my life is kind of happy since I was able to give my family a better life ever since I won. Even though I won, I have to live with the memories of what I saw in the games. Even though I didn't kill anyone, I saw things that no teenager should ever see.

During my last day in games, I was on a swamp and the remaining tributes were me and 4 careers and they were chasing me. I had never been so scared that day. I continued to run until I jumped into the murky water and I kept swimming until I climbed a tree. All 4 careers surrounded me and they kept calling me chicken and demanded I come down. As I broke down and cried, certain I was going to die, I heard a horrible scream. I opened my eyes and I saw that crocodile mutts were attacking the careers. I watched in horror as the boy from 2 was swarmed and mauled to death by a pack of crocodiles. His district partner tried to save him, but the mutts mauled her too. The boy from 4 tried to swim away due to his skills as a swimmer, but a crocodile ambushed him and mauled him to death. The last remaining career, the girl from one tried to fight the mutts, but they were too many and I watch as the the girl's body was torn to pieces. I started to cry because I thought I was going to die. The mutts then disappeared and I was declared the winner. Everybody thinks being a victor is easy, but I still wake up screaming from what I saw, my answer to everybody is that being a victor is difficult.

My fellow mentor Leo snapped me out of my trance.

"Dakota, are you ok?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, it's this train. I don't feel right," I said.

"I know, I feel it too," Leo said.

"Let's just get through and do our best for our tributes," I said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Leo said.

"Here they come now," I said.

Leo and I watched as Cole and Camilla were escorted on the train by their mentor Currio. Camilla looked scared while Cole like he doesn't care at all. Leo and I walked up to them.

"Hi, my name is Dakota fields and this is Leo McKnight," I started.

"And we'll be your mentors for this year's games," Leo said.

"Before we start, would the two of you prefer to be trained separate or together?" I asked.

"I like to do separate please," Camilla said quietly.

"I don't care," Cole said grumpily.

"Ok then, Camilla, please come with me to the dining cart. We'll talk there," I said.

"Ok," Camilla said.

I then turned to Leo.

"Good luck with Cole," I said.

"Thanks," Leo said.

I took Camilla to the dining cart. I gotten a salad to eat while Camilla got a burger. I started to talk.

"Camilla, I know you prefer to be trained alone, but would be interested in an alliance with someone?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm not really a people person, and it's really hard to trust someone you just met," Camilla said.

"I understand what you're going through. That was pretty much me during my time in the games. I still think you should think about it," I said.

"Ok," Camilla said.

"What kind of weapon do you think you'll like to use?" I asked.

"I don't know yet. I think I'll figure it out during training," Camilla said.

"Ok," I said.

Camilla and I continued to talk. When it got late, I send her to bed. With what's going on in the next few days, she needs all the sleep she can get.

* * *

 **Seeder Shayfer, 25, District 11 mentor**

I never realized how much I hated mentoring until I had to keep doing it almost every single year. I hate everything about it. The Capitol people annoy me, I'm disgusted how they live in luxury while most of us are poor and worst of all, I have to watch 23 innocent teens die every year. I fucking hate it. I couldn't but feel annoyed and pissed as I entered the train with my fellow mentor Chaff. Chaff seemed to notice how I was feeling.

"You ok?" Chaff asked.

"No, I hate mentoring," I said.

"I don't blame you. But maybe our tributes have a chance this year," Chaff said.

"I don't know, the girl is a brat," I said.

"I noticed, she made quite a scene at the reaping. What about the boy?" Chaff asked.

"I'm not sure, he seems ok, but it's too early to tell," I said.

"I'm dead set on making sure that he gets the training I can provide for him," Chaff said.

"I'll do my best for Crescent, but I don't know if she's willing to listen," I said.

"Her life is on the line, she'll listen," Chaff said.

"We'll see," I said.

Jordan and Crescent then boarded the train escorted Dahlis. Jordan looked a little scared while Crescent looked pissed. Chaff and I walk up to them.

"Hello, my name is Chaff Orchard and this is Seeder Shayfer and we'll be your mentors for this year's games," Chaff said.

"Before we start, do the two of you want to be trained together or separate?" I asked.

"I like to do separate please," Jordan said.

Crescent rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll do separate too," Crescent said.

I turned to Chaff.

"I'll take Crescent to the lounge," I said.

"I'll take Jordan to the dining cart," Chaff said.

I took Crescent to the lounge and we both sat down on the huge couch they had.

"That was quite a scene you made at the reaping," I said.

"This is bullshit, I shouldn't be here! They can't make me go," Crescent yelled.

"I know how you feel, I had the same feeling you and when I was reaped," I said.

"I still don't want to be here," Crescent said.

"I get that, but now I have to train you so you can do your best to survive, starting with your attitude," I said.

"My attitude?" Crescent asked.

"Yeah, you can't be sassy like you are right now, it will piss off the Capitol people and it will drive the other tributes away. You do want allies, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would feel more comfortable if I was with someone else," Crescent said.

"Then you need to change your attitude," I said.

"Ok," Crescent said.

Crescent started to calm down the more I talked with her. It was good that she understood what situation she was in. After a couple of hours, I sent her to bed and I went to sleep myself. Mentoring my tributes takes a lot of energy out of me.

* * *

 **Tessa Wilson, 40, District 12 mentor**

I signed as I entered the train. It gets really boring when I'm District 12's only victor. I have been doing this for over 20 years since my victory and no one has won. The closest tribute that came close was Brock 20 years ago but he gotten 3rd place that year and no one came close ever since. Oh well, I just have to hope my tributes can do it eventually. I looked over to see that Max and Helen entered the train escorted by Paxton. Both of them were scared. I walked over to them.

"Hi, my name is Tessa Wilson and I'll be your mentor for this year's games. Normally I would ask if you guys wanted to be train together or separate, but I'm sorry, I have to train the both of you together since I'm the only mentor," I said.

"I'm ok with it," Max said.

"Me too," Helen said.

"Ok good, let's continue this talk in the dining cart," I said.

I took Max and Helen to the dining cart and we all got something and we sat down at the table.

"So are the two of you interested in an alliance together?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Helen, but I prefer to be alone," Max said.

"It's ok," Helen said.

"Are you sure, Max?" I asked.

"I'm sure," Max said.

I turned to Helen.

"Would you still be interested in an alliance?" I asked.

"Yes, I feel safer when I'm with someone," Helen said.

"I definitely recommend you find an ally during training," I said.

"Ok," Helen said.

"Ok now we need to figure out a weapon for the two of you to defend yourself with," I said.

"Actually, I know how to use a sword," Max said.

"How?" I asked.

"For the past couple of years, I sneak out of the woods and secretly practice," Max said.

"How good are you?" I asked.

"I at least know how to use it," Max said.

"Ok that's good. What about you Helen," I asked.

"I don't know yet," Helen said.

"Well I'm sure we can figure it out during training," I said.

"Ok," Helen said.

After going over strategy for the next few hours, I sent the both of them to bed to rest up for tomorrow. They'll need all the sleep they can get.

* * *

 **Hey guys, we finally done with the train rides. I'm sorry that this chapter took awhile but it took this long because I have something to announce.**

 **As some of guys may know, this story is a sequel to my last story which is on my profile page. I did a lot of thinking over the last couple of weeks and I decided to make a whole series. I can't reveal much but I can confirm that this story is part of that series. This story will be book 2 of my hunger games series and my last story is book 1. If you're interested, book 1 is on my profile page to read. I'm really happy with what I came up with and I can't wait to write more stories in the future.**

 **Questions:**

 **What's your favorite POV?**

 **2\. What's your least favorite POV?**

 **3\. Do you think Esteban is at an disadvantage for not accepting training?**

 **4\. Do you think Max's training will help him for the games?**

 **The next chapter will be the chariot rides. Don't forget to read and review. I hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you guys at the next chapter in a couple of days!**


	18. Chariot Rides

**Ch 18: Chariot Rides**

 **Jasmine Thornehill, 20, Capitol Citizen**

It was me and my boyfriend Jack's 2nd anniversary as a couple and he gave me the best gift ever. For the first time, I will watch the Tribute Parade in person! Jack and I made our way to the front of the crowd and we had a great view.

Jack turned to face me.

"Happy anniversary, Jasmine," Jack said to me.

I blushed because Jack says the sweetest things.

"Happy anniversary too," I said as I gave him a kiss.

We then hear people shouting, the parade must be starting! Jack and I watched as the District 1 chariot came out. Sapphire was wearing strapless gold and silver dress that sparkles, a gold tiara with rubies on it and gold high heels. Samuel was wearing tuxedo with half being gold and the other half being silver. I screamed in delight since District 1 always had the nicest outfits.

District 2 then came out. Bellona was wearing battle armor and she looked like she was ready to kill. Felix was wearing battle armor, but it was black armor instead of gold armor. Even though District 2 uses the battle armor all the time, it's still an awesome sight to watch.

District 3 then came out. Pepper was wearing a gray tutu dress with gears sewn on to the skirt, knee-length, electric blue boots, and she wearing an electric blue bead necklace. Buzz was wearing a suit made up of flashing lights. I hated Buzz's outfit and the little pest just looked annoying but I absolutely loved Pepper's outfit.

District 4 then came out. Syrena was wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length, turquoise dress studded with pink shells and white pearls with golden gladiator sandals, golden bracelets with a light blue chiffon cape attached to them, and a seashell-and-pearl tiara. Nicolas was just wearing a fisherman's outfit. Nicolas's outfit was just plain, but Syrena's stylist deserves a raise because her out was jaw dropping.

District 5 then came out. Sequoia was wearing a white dress with gold hoop earrings with gold and black heels. Her twin brother Asher was wearing a white and gold suit. I screamed because I loved the twins and I loved that they wore matching outfits.

District 6 then came out. Titania was wearing a race car driver outfit and she was holding her helmet. Jayce was wearing a train conductor outfit. I thought Jayce's outfit was ok, but I loved how creative Titania's outfit was.

District 7 then came out. Francine was wearing a loose low cut tan long sleeve dress that is covered in gold and light green branches and has a long flower trim, sheer green tights under her dress and her heals are clear and decorated with weeds. Her makeup includes gold eyeliner with lots of highlight on her face as well as her body. Moss was wearing a lumberjack outfit with jeans, a checkered shirt and a fake axe in his hand. I was relieved that District 7 stop doing trees because both tributes looked great.

District 8 then came out. Kelsi was wearing a silk unitard with a grey kimono over it. Rayon was wearing a outfit that made him looked like a sewing machine. Kelsi looked great but Rayon looked awful and I can tell that he was pissed about it.

District 9 then came out. Winter was wearing a brown dress with black accents. Esteban was wearing a scarecrow outfit. Winter was ok but Esteban looked ridiculous. Esteban was also giving out a glare that creeped me out.

District 10 then came out. Camilla was wearing a knee-length, no-sleeved, short, sparkly, white dress with a pair of huge, flapping, white, feathery wings attached to the back of the dress with sparkly, white cowgirl boots. Cole was a cow costume. Camilla looked amazing but Cole's outfit sucks.

District 11 then came out. Crescent was wearing a brown dress with a cape. Jordan was wearing a brown tux with a cape too. I was honestly confused what the outfits were supposed to represent but they weren't bad.

District 12 was the last to come out. Helen and Max were both wearing coal miners outfits with the hard hats and fake pick axes. I groaned in annoyance, District 12 do this every year and it got old a long time ago.

Jack and I watch as the 12 chariots went to the front of President Hamilton's mansion. When all 12 were lined up about the mansion, President Hamilton came out to the balcony accompanied by his advisor Coriolanus Snow. President Hamilton then started speaking.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be in your favor! To the tributes, I welcomed all of you to the Capitol and I hope you all do your best to serve your country in this year's annual games. To the citizens of the Capitol, I present to you our tributes! Representing District 1 is Samuel Crawley, and Sapphire Dulal. Representing District 2 is Felix Cornelius Kray and Bellona King. Representing District 3 is Buzz Felix and Pepper Volta. Representing District 4 is Nicolas Munoz and Syrena Waverlee. Representing District 5 is Asher and Sequoia Clearwater. Representing District 6 is Jayce Winslow and Titania Dent. Representing District 7 is Moss Lockleaf and Francine Ruduose. Representing District 8 is Rayon Ellis and Kelsi Furr. Representing District 9 is Esteban Graft and Winter Brookhelm. Representing District 10 is Cole Solidstar and Camilla Anna Ridley. Representing District 11 is Jordan Simmons and Crescent Angele. And representing District 12 is Max Ashberry and Helen Topaz. Let this year be the Hunger Games Ever! Goodnight Panem," President Hamilton announced.

Jack and I clapped as President Hamilton entered his mansion. I then watched as the tributes were brought back down the street back into the remake center. As the crowd started to leave, I hugged Jack.

"Thank you for making the best day ever!" I said.

"Anything for you baby," Jack said.

Jack and I kissed and we began to make our way out of the square.

* * *

 **Alright guys, we're done with the chariot rides and now we can see some action with training.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. What's your favorite outfit?**

 **2\. What's your least favorite outfit?**

 **The next chapter will be day 1 of training. I hope you guys have a great day and for those who celebrate it have a great Christmas! I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	19. Training Day 1

**Ch 19: Training Day 1**

 **Titania Dent, 14, District 6 female**

I woke up in a bed and I immediately noticed that I'm not in my room. I sat up and I was right. I was in a black and white bed with purple walls, a black recliner, a flat screen tv and my own bathroom. Before I can panic, I noticed a note on my nightstand. I picked up the note and started to read it, hoping that it was from Uncle Anders.

'Titania, I know you're confused, but let me refresh your memory. Unfortunately, you're a tribute in the Hunger Games and you're currently in the Capitol. Your district partner is a boy named Jayce and I'm your mentor Kara. Come into the kitchen for breakfast- Kara, your mentor'

After reading the letter, I started to remember how I got reaped and now I'm here. I got out of bed and I noticed black athletic shorts and a black athletic t-shirt with the number 6 in silver on the sleeves and back. I put on the outfit and I wore athletic shoes with it. I left my room and head to the kitchen where Kara, Jayce, and his mentor Jack were sitting down.

"Good morning Titania," Kara said.

"Morning," I said.

"How did you sleep?" Kara asked.

"Ok, I guess," I said.

I then noticed a empty seat and I realized our escort wasn't here.

"Don't we have a escort?" I asked.

"Oh you mean Garland? That prima donna wouldn't get up because apparently he needed beauty sleep. I locked him in his room as a prank for when he gets up," Jack said.

"Nice prank! I wish I could be around for when he wakes up," Jayce said.

"Me too, but now we have to get you guys to training," Jack said.

I finished up my pancakes and I got up from the table. As Jack, Kara and Jayce started to leave the kitchen and head to the elevator, we heard some banging and muffled yelling from Garland's room.

"Well what do you know, Garland woke up," Jack said.

"Should we help him?" I asked.

"Nah, leave it to the avoxes, you guys have to get to training," Jack said.

Jayce and I entered the elevator and we started to drop to the training center. The elevator stopped to the tributes from 3 and we eventually arrived at the training center below the hotel lobby. Jayce, the District 3 tributes, and I then gathered around with the other tributes as a man starts to speak.

* * *

 **Sapphire Dulal, 18, District 1 female**

Me and Samuel have gathered with the other tributes and we were now waiting for the head trainer. As I waited, I started to look around the training center. The training center had weapon stations and survival stations. I noticed at the back of the training center was a huge obstacle course. I smirked, this was going to be fun. As the tributes from Districts 3 and 6 entered the room, the head trainer got up on the podium at the center of the training center. The man was in his 30's and he had dark brown hair and had blue eyes. The man was Caucasian and he was insanely muscular.

"Welcome tributes to the training center," the head trainer started. "My name is Ajax Catalano and I'll be your head trainer for this year's games. For the next three days, you'll be here training for the upcoming games in the next few days. On the second day of training, you will all be required to run our obstacle course called the Gauntlet. Running the Gauntlet is mandatory and if you refuse, then you will be disqualified. If case you didn't know, disqualified means that we blow up your pedestal at the beginning of the games, killing you instantly. On the third day of training, all of you will present your skills to the gamemakers where you will be scored from 1 to 12. While a 12 has never been given, it means that you have extraordinarily skill and you have a good shot at winning. A 1 means that you are so weak that you wouldn't last a day in the arena. You will have access to all of the stations for the next few days. On my right, we have the weapon stations and on my left, we have the survival stations. There are also stations for boxing, weight lifting, hand to hand combat, and wrestling to help improve your strength. There are trainers at every station that are there to help you. There will be no physical contact between your fellow tributes. If you want to spar with a weapon, then use the trainers. Any violators will be disqualified. Now, that I covered everything, you're all free to go."

As Ajax left the podium, Samuel and I left to find the rest of the careers. We recognized the pair from 2 from the reaping video on the train, so we found them with no trouble. The boy from District 2 was the first to notice us and he nudged his partner as we approached.

"District 1, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Felix Cornelius Kray," Felix said as he extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Felix, my name is Sapphire Dulal," I said as I shake his hand.

Samuel then step forward.

"Hey, my name is Samuel Crawley, it's good to be working with you," Samuel said.

"Likewise," Felix said.

Felix's district partner then stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Bellona King and it looks like it's just us this year," Bellona said.

"Yeah, we figured District 4 was out this year," I said.

"We noticed," Felix said.

"Before we continue, we need to established something," Bellona said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bellona and I are concerned about your district partner. He's reaped," Felix said.

"Don't worry guys, I'm trained and I planned to volunteer when I'm 18. But I'm here now," Samuel said.

"To be honest, we need all the help we can get with District 4 out this year," I said.

"Agreed, but now we met each other, we need to start training," Bellona said.

We all nodded and we parted ways. I made my way to the sword station and I picked it up. As I started to hack at the dummies, I started to think how me and the rest of the careers need to be strong to make up for having four members this year.

* * *

 **Kelsi Furr, 15, District 8 female**

After Ajax was done talking, Rayon and I were walking around the training center to see what was available. On the train, Rayon and I agreed that we would stick together since we were district partners. Rayon has been dead set on getting allies but I'm not so sure about it. It would be great to have more members, but I really don't know them. I'm going to trust Rayon's judgement and I have to hope for the best since I trust him and maybe I can trust the people he picks. Rayon then tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kelsi, did you hear what I said?" Rayon asked.

"Sorry Rayon, I was daydreaming. What did you say?" I asked.

"I said that even though it's important to learn skills, I want to try to look for potential allies first," Rayon said.

"I don't know, how do you know if we can trust them?" I asked.

"Hey, if my family can organized a rebellion, I'm damned sure I can find some people to trust. You just have to trust me," Rayon said.

"Ok," I said. "Who do you have in mind so far?"

Rayon looked around the training center until he set his eyes on the District 6 boy. The boy was working in the machete station and he was trying to practice with it, but the girl from District 2 was hogging all of the targets. Rayon looked back to me.

"He looks strong," Rayon said.

Rayon and I walked over to the boy as he left the station.

"Hey man, my partner and I just saw you use that machete and we think you were pretty good with it," Rayon said.

The boy smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate that. It was actually my first time."

"It didn't look like it," Rayon said.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard to use it, but I would like to get back to that station when that girl's not around," the boy said.

"She's from District 2, she looks lethal," I said.

"She is lethal, I tried to get a dummy and she told me to fuck off because she wanted to use the dummy," the boy said.

"I'm staying away from her in the arena," Rayon said.

The boy chuckled. "Me too."

"So, my partner and I were wondering, we like what we see from you and we're wondering if you want to ally with us," Rayon said.

The boy stood where he was as he was thinking about it. He then came to a decision.

"I'm in," the boy said.

"Fantastic, I'm Rayon Ellis, I'm from District 8," Rayon said as he shakes the boy's hand.

"I'm Kelsi Furr, I'm also from District 8," I said as I shake the boy's hand.

"I'm Jayce Winslow, I came from District 6," Jayce said.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I say we keep working on our skills so we can get better," Rayon said.

"I'm ok with that. It was great meeting you guys and I'll catch up with you later," Jayce said as he waved goodbye and walked away. I turned to Rayon.

"I'm going to work on using a katana," I said.

"Ok, I'll go and work on survival skills. We'll meet up with Jayce later," Rayon said.

"Ok," I said as I walked off.

I headed over to the katana station. Thankfully, I was the only tribute there, so the trainer gave me great advice on how to use it. If I was going to be in an alliance, I have to be helpful to them. Jayce seems like a nice guy so far, maybe I can trust him since Rayon seems to trust him. As I swung my katana at the dummy, I wonder what kind of allies Rayon would find.

* * *

 **Cole Solidstar, 18, District 10 male**

All I did was walk around the training center. My mentor told me that I should learn some skills, but I really don't care about the games. I already accepted that I'm going to die, so what's the point? I honestly don't care if I live or die at this point. A hour later, I got bored, so I decided to try some survival skills.

On my way, I accidentally bumped shoulders with boy from 9. I didn't care and I kept walking. He must have been pissed because he suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

"What the hell is you problem?!" The boy demanded.

"What's your problem? Anger management issues?" I asked.

The boy's face was so red, that I can see it through his dark skin.

"You're so lucky that I can't hurt you now, but you better watch your back in the arena," the boy said.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" I said in mockingly tone. It was honestly fun to mess with his guy.

The boy actually looked surprised but he quickly regained his composure.

"You know what? Fuck it, I'll risk getting disqualified," the boy said.

The boy then charged at me but before he can get far, Ajax and another trainer restrained him.

"Graft, you know the rules, no fighting. This is your only warning, if you try to fight again, you'll be disqualified," Ajax said.

"Get the fuck off me!" Esteban yelled.

"I'll say it again, this your only warning. Do you understand me?" Ajax asked.

"Fine whatever, just get off me," Esteban said.

The trainer let go of Esteban and escorted him to another station. Ajax turned to me.

"Solidstar, I saw the whole exchange. Don't start another fight or there will be consequences," Ajax warned.

"Whatever," I said as I walked off.

I headed over to the fire starting station. The trainer was teaching both me and the girl from District 12. I was ok at it, but not the best. I honestly couldn't help but smile, it was kind of fun to get Esteban angry, but it looks like I have to stop. I don't care though, I go into the arena in a few days and I might as well make the best out of it. Like I said, at this point, I don't care if I live or die in the arena.

* * *

 **Asher Clearwater, 18, District 5 male**

I walked over to the axe station. I asked the trainer for tips on how to use it and he showed me the technique on how to hold it. I was then taught how to swing it at the dummies that were provided. The trainer gave me a chance to use it on my own and I did pretty well as I hit the dummies in the chest, stomach and face area. I have to get good at this weapon, my sister's life depends on it. I accepted that I'm going to die, but I have to make sure that Sequoia goes home. After a good practice run, I left the station satisfied on my progress. As I walked back to meet Sequoia, I noticed she was with the District 8 boy. I think his name was Rayon, at least that what's I heard in the recaps.

"So I have an alliance going on and I'm wondering if you want to join?" Rayon asked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm allying with my brother," Sequoia said.

"We can use both of you," Rayon insisted.

"I don't know, I would have to check with him," Sequoia said.

My face flared with anger. Not only is this kid trying to ally with my sister but from the look on his face, it looks like he's trying to hit on her. I'm supposed to be the player in this place, not him. If anybody is going to hit on anybody, then it's me. Then again, I'm supposed to protect my sister but I can still be a player. I walked over to a Rayon and Sequoia. Rayon noticed me as I walked up.

"You must be Sequoia's brother, would you like to-" Rayon started.

"Sorry, but we're not interested," I said as I grabbed Sequoia's hand and led her way from this guy.

When were a good distance, Sequoia glared at me.

"Asher, what the hell is your problem?" Sequoia asked.

"My problem is that I'm supposed to protect you," I said.

"That boy want to ally with us, we could use the protection," Sequoia said.

"We don't need anybody, we just need each other to survive," I said.

Sequoia threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"I'm 18, Asher! You can't just keep treating me like a little girl," Sequoia said.

What Sequoia said shocked me. She's right, she's 18 just like me. But I still see my little sister in her, and I refused to let her get hurt. But she has a point. I can't treat her like a little girl anymore. Hell, we're not kids anymore. We're two teenagers stuck in a death match in an arena. After I thought it over, I immediately hugged my sister.

"I know, you're not a kid anymore. But you're my sister and you just have to trust me. I swear on my life that I will protect you and I will do anything I can to make sure you go home," I said as a tear went down my face.

Sequoia hugged me back and I could have sworn that tears were also coming down her face.

"I do trust you. What should we do now?" Sequoia asked.

"What have you done so far?" I asked.

"Survival skills," Sequoia responded.

"Go work on using throwing knives, they can be helpful," I said.

Sequoia nodded her head and went over to the knife station. As she left, I went through over to the hand to hand combat station. Some fighting lessons could be helpful in the arena.

* * *

 **Syrena Waverlee, 13, District 4 female**

As I wandered around the arena, nothing really caught my eye except for that obstacle course in the back of the training center. I took a look at and I immediately wanted to do it because it looked like the most fun thing to do. The Gauntlet was even a cool name for it too. Unfortunately, it's closed for today. On the bright side, I get to run it tomorrow. I signed and left the area to see if they was anything I can do. My district partner Nick and I were in an alliance together and I decided that I should learn some survival skills so I can help him in the arena.

I walked over to the plant identification station. The trainer was teaching me and the boy from District 11 tips on how to identify which plants were poisonous or which plants were actually edible. It wasn't boring because it was something that had to with the outdoors which it was good enough for me. After some time learning about the various plants, I got a chance to identify them on my own. I did pretty good and I think it could useful to know in the arena if the arena has a forest or jungle themed arena. I then hear a voice on the loudspeaker.

"Tributes, the training center is now closed for the day. Please make your way to the elevators and go back to your district floor. You are to remain there for the night. Peacekeepers will be patrolling the building and there will be consequences for anyone wandering around during curfew. Have a pleasant night and report back here tomorrow at 7:00 A.M," the voice said.

Day 1 of training was already over and we have another two days. I met up with Nick and we got into the elevator with the pair from District 1. After the District 1 tributes got off the elevator, it was me and Nick.

"So, what did you leaned?" Nick asked.

"I just learned some survival skills. What about you?" I asked.

"Same thing except I learned how to use a spear and I think I'm going to stick with using it," Nick said.

"Awesome, we have a balanced set of skills," I said.

The elevator then opened and we entered our suite. Mags and Dylan were at the table eating dinner.

"Hello to the both of you, how was training?" Mags asked.

"It was ok so far," Nick responded.

"The two of you must be hungry," Dylan said.

I sat down at the table. "Yeah, I'm starving," I said.

I spent the rest of the night eating dinner and after I was done, I was feeling tired. I went to my room and the first thing I did was lay down on my bed. I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

 **Hey guys, before I go into anything with the story, I owe each and every one of you an apology. I'm so sorry that this took over a month to get out. I'm not going to lie, I had a rough January wth school and I had the flu for two weeks. I'm not trying to make a excuse because to be honest, there's no excuse for why this took so long to write. I love writing this story and I love seeing your reactions to it. It really does make my day to see that you guys are enjoying the story. For the whole month, it pained me to make you guys wait for this chapter and it sucks that I couldn't get it out sooner. I'm feeling so much better right now and I should be able to get back to a good writing pace. I just want to confirm that this story WILL be finished. I even have a whole series planned after this book so I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I guess a big reason why this took so long also is the lack of reviews. I love seeing your reactions and it stinks that I haven't been getting that many reviews. I would love for you guys to review more because it lets me know that your reading and it gives great motivation to keep writing. I read every review and it really does make me happy because I love writing this story and to see you guys love it is worth the time and effort. To end this, please review, I appreciate all positive and constructive criticism reviews. To end this, I'm sorry for the long wait. Now back to the story.**

 **We're now done with the first day of training, alliance have formed and there will be more to come in the next chapter.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Careers: Samuel, Sapphire, Felix, and Bellona**

 **Underdogs: Rayon, Kelsi and Jayce**

 **Siblings: Asher and Sequoia**

 **District 4: Nick and Syrena**

 **Loners (for now): Buzz, Pepper, Titiania, Moss, Francine, Esteban, Winter, Cole, Camilla, Jordan, Crescent, Max and Helen**

 **Questions:**

 **1: Favorite POV?**

 **2: Least favorite POV?**

 **3: what was your favorite alliance so far?**

 **4: who can you see in an alliance?**

 **The next chapter will be Training day 2. See you guys next chapter!**


	20. Training Day 2

**Ch 20: Training Day 2**

 **Bellona King, 18, District 2 female**

I yawned as Felix and I entered the training center. Normally, I'm not tired, but I had a hard time sleeping last night. Maybe it's because the games are coming or maybe it's the fact I'm excited to take on the Gauntlet today. It was a big obstacle course, not only will it be great to run, but it will be fun to watch the other tributes fail. Felix and I gathered around Ajax with the other tributes. The Gauntlet was standing behind him.

"Ok tributes," Ajax started. "Today is your second day of training. As I had said before yesterday, all of you will start out by running the Gauntlet. First, you have to climb a rope to the get to the rest of the course. Second, you must jump across platforms. Third, you must cross a gap using the money bars above you where you will slide down to the next obstacle. Fourth, you must your arms to climb a rock walls back to the course. Fifth, you will cross a gap but this time you will use several strands of rope to get across. Finally, you will use another slide to get to the finish line and ring the bell. As I had said yesterday, running the gauntlet is mandatory and you will be disqualified if you refuse to run it. Now, here's a twist. Completing the gauntlet may help your score, but failing it will definitely hurt your score. Now we'll go by district order. First up is Sapphire Dulal from District 1!"

I frowned because I wanted to be the first to run it. But I may as well see how my allies do. I watched as Sapphire climbed the rope and she proceeded to clear the course.

"2:35 is your time Sapphire. Next up is Samuel Crawley from District 1!" Ajax said.

I was wondering if Samuel has what it takes to be a career. Let's see how he does because his fate in the career pack depends on it. Samuel had no problems clearing the course even though he almost felled during the rock climb. As Samuel ranged the bell, I thought that maybe he can be useful to the careers.

"3:01 is your time Samuel. Next up is Bellona King from District 2!" Ajax said.

I smirked, this is now the time to prove that I'm a serious contender for the games. As soon as Ajax yelled go, I sprinted off to prove that I will win this year. I easily got through the obstacles but I was still careful because one wrong move will hurt my score. As I slid down to the finish line, I was confident that I did well.

"2:20 is your time Bellona, nice work! Next up is Felix Cornelious Kray from District 2!" Ajax said.

I smirked again because I knew I would get the fastest time so far. Even though it's early, I don't see how anyone can beat my time. I watched as Felix ran the course. Even though he's a little bit slow and he's taking his time, he seems cautious though. I guess time doesn't matter as Felix was able to complete the course.

"3:54 is your time Felix. Next up is Pepper Volta from District 3!" Ajax said.

I watched as the small girl from District 3 gets ready to run. She looks scared, but she still tries her best as Ajax tells her to go. Pepper gives it a nice try, but she still falls down at the monkey bars.

"Nice try Pepper. Next up is Buzz Felix from District 3!" Ajax yelled.

I watched as the scrawny boy gets ready. He has a smirk on his face and for some reason it irritates me. If this kid thinks he will complete the Gauntlet, then he's wrong. He's so skinny that even my best friend Amber can knock him out. Felix said yesterday that he wanted to strangle him because he was annoying. I now see why he said that. I watched as Buzz pathetically tries to climb the rope and I laughed as he fell flat on his face halfway through. Ajax was steamed.

"Felix! If you did this bad on the course, you'll be lucky to get a 2 from the gamemakers! Get your ass off the floor! Next up is Syrena Waverlee from District 4!" Ajax said.

I watched as Syrena ran the course. She did a good job but she was stopped as she fell down when she crossing the gap on the rope.

"Nice try Syrena. Next up is Nicolas Munoz from District 4!" Ajax said.

Nicolas got to the front of the course and he surprised by doing well. For someone who's not a career, he isn't bad as he was able to complete the course.

"3:37 is your time Nicolas. Next up is Sequoia Clearwater from District 5!" Ajax said.

I watched as Sequoia got up to run. I remembered her because she volunteered for her friend while her brother was reaped. Sequoia was fast as she was able to complete the course.

"2:52 is your time, Sequoia. Next up is Asher Clearwater from District 5!"

Sequoia's twin got up to run. Before he started, he looked at me and winked. For some reason, that pissed me off. Asher was able to complete the course like his sister.

"3:18 is your time Asher. Next up is Titania Dent from District 6!" Ajax said.

As Titania got to the starting line, she looked confused. Titania still did her best to run the course and failed as she fell off the last platform on the second obstacle.

"Nice try Titania. Next up is Jayce Winslow from District 6!" Ajax said.

Jayce got up to run and he sprinted as Ajax told him to go. As Jayce ran through the course. I thought that maybe he could be a threat in the arena. Jayce was able to complete the course.

"2:59 is your time Jayce. Next up is Francine Ruduose from District 7! Ajax said.

We were halfway through the Gauntlet and no one was able to beat my time. Perfect. I like to see the other tributes try to win because there's no way in hell that I'll let them get though me.

* * *

 **Jordan Simmons, 15 District 11 male**

As I watched the tributes run through the course, I'm not going to lie, but I'm a little nervous. Not only is the course daunting, but if I failed, then my score will suffer. I need all of the sponsors I can get if I want to get back home. I'm also using my time to figure out what potential allies are here. I'll admit that I didn't want to be in an alliance with my district partner, but only because she was a brat. I wanted an ally, and Crescent wasn't the right choice for one. Ajax then called the next tribute up.

"Next up is Francine Ruduose from District 7!" Ajax said.

The red head from District started out strong with how fast she was. She cleared through the rope and platforms, but she eventually started to slow down during the monkey bars. Eventually. Francine was too tired to continue as she failed the rock climb.

"Nice try Francine, next up is Moss Lockleaf from District 7!" Ajax said.

I watched as Moss got to the starting line. He was tall and it seemed that he has a little strength as he can handled an axe well. I thought about asking him, but I decided that he would draw attention to the careers. I watch as Moss completed the course.

"3:27 is your time Moss. Next up is Kelsi Furr from District 8!" Ajax said.

I watched as Kelsi cleared the rope but she came up short on the platforms. On the last two platforms, she landed on the wrong angle and fell down to the floor. Thankfully, the Gauntlet was littered with plush mattresses for us if we failed it.

"Nice try Kelsi. Next up is Rayon Ellis from District 8!" Ajax said.

Rayon was a interesting tribute from what I had seen, he's always with his district partner and recently with the boy from 6. He's planning something and I think it will attract too much attention. I watched as Rayon completed the course.

"3:43 is your time Rayon. Next up is Winter Brookhelm from District 9! Ajax said.

Winter stated out slow with the rope and she struggled with the platforms. Unfortunately she couldn't muster enough strength to get past the monkey bars, and she fell down halfway through.

"Nice try Winter. Next up is Esteban Graft from District 9!" Ajax said.

Esteban looked pissed as he went to the starting line. For some reason, all he does is glare and it creeps me out. Esteban wasn't bad as he actually completed the course which surprised me.

"3:32 is your time Graft. Next up is Camilla Anna Ridley from District 10!" Ajax said.

As the girl from District 10 got up to the starting line, there was something about her that interests me. Let's see how she does in the Gauntlet. Camilla had a ok start but I noticed that she wouldn't give up. It was up until the rock climb that she failed, but she gave it her all. In fact, I think I found my ally.

"Good effort Camilla. Next up is Cole Solidstar from District 10!" Ajax said.

Cole got up to run and he did ok. One thing I noticed with some of the tributes that they would be tired by the time they get to the rock wall. It was the same with Cole. He was so tired that he couldn't go anymore as he fell down to the mattress.

"Dammit!" Cole shouted as he punched the rock wall in anger.

"Nobody likes a crybaby Solidstar! Next up is Crescent Angele!" Ajax said.

I rolled my eyes. Crescent was so going to fail. I was right as Crescent fell off the platforms after climbing the rope.

"That was pathetic Crescent. Next up is Jordan Simmons from District 11!" Ajax said.

I got up to the starting line and I took a deep breath. I got to focus. When Ajax told me to go, I took my time. I just have to complete it, I don't need to do anything stupid. I was setting a good pace through the first half. The rock wall made me tired but I was able to complete the course.

"3:50 is your time Jordan. Next up is Helen Topaz from District 12!" Ajax said.

I watched as Helen tried to run the course. Even though she gave a good effort, she feel when she crossing the gap with rope.

"Good effort Helen. Last is Max Ashberry from District 12!" Ajax said.

Max got up and he also did his best to run the Gauntlet, but he failed at the rock climb. After we were all done, Ajax started to speak.

"I would like to congratulate all of you for running the Gauntlet. Some of you impressed me, some of you gave it your best effort. And some of you just flat out failed. The gamemakers will be getting your times and they will play it out when determining your score. You're all dismissed to train for the rest of the day," Ajax said.

As Ajax left, I decided to approach Camilla, the girl from 10. Camilla was walking towards the plant identification station when I walked up to her.

"Hi," I said.

"Oh, hello," Camilla said.

"I just want to say that you did a great job at the Gauntlet," I said.

"You're joking, I totally failed," Camilla said.

"You gave it a hundred percent effort and that counts the most to me," I said.

"Thanks," Camilla said. "I'm Camilla Anna Ridley, I'm from District 10."

"My name is Jordan Simmons, I'm from District 11. I was actually wondering if you wanted to pair up in the arena," I said.

"Really?" Camilla asked.

"Yeah, we could watch each other's back," I said.

Camilla gave it a few moment to think about it. She then smiled.

"I'm in," Camilla said.

I shake Camilla's hand. I just gotten a good ally.

* * *

 **Pepper Volta, 12, District 3 female**

After I failed the Gauntlet, I decided to head to some of the survival stations to learn some skills that could benefit me. As I headed over to the build a fire station, I honestly couldn't stop thinking that my score is going to suck, but I just have to get past it. I arrived at the fire station and the girl from District 9 and the girl from District 5 were also there.

"Greetings tributes, my name is Kiko and I'll be showing you how to build a fire," the trainer said.

Kiko showed us what materials we needed to get it started. He even showed us where to find them if the arena had trees. As Kiko was starting the fire, he explained how fires can be handy if we were ever cold during the night, but he warned us that the other tributes would be able to track us from the light. I had to be careful if I was to ever use it. Kiko then split us up and gave us the supplies to build a fire for ourselves.

I went over to a corner of the station and I tried to build the fire. I took the sticks and I continuously brushed them together hoping to get a spark. I failed the first few times, but finally by the third time, I got a small fire going. I smiled that I was able to accomplish it. I then heard a small groan and I watched as the girl from 9 was struggling to get a fire going. I noticed that Kiko was helping the girl from 5 so I decided to walk over and help the girl.

"Hi, do you need any help?" I asked.

The girl looked up. "Yes, that would be great," the girl responded.

I knelt down next to her and I showed her how I got my fire started. After the girl watched me, she tried again and this time she was abled to do it.

"Yes, I did it! Thank you so much for helping me," the girl said.

"No problem, I'm glad to help," I said.

The girl then sticked her hand out.

"I'm Winter Brookhelm, I'm from District 9," Winter said as she introduced herself.

I shook her hand. "I'm Pepper Volta and I'm from District 3," I said.

"You were a big help to me and I think we can a good pair in the arena," Winter said.

I was taken aback from what she had said. It seems that she's offering an alliance.

"You mean like an alliance?" I asked.

"That's exactly it," Winter said.

I wasn't expecting for anyone to want me to be in an alliance, yet Winter just asked me. I smiled as I looked at Winter, positive that a friendship was about to form.

"I'm in," I said

* * *

 **Moss Lockleaf, 17, District 7 male**

One of the advantages of being from District 7 is the fact I learned how to use an axe. I wasn't a lumberjack, but I used an axe to chop wood around the district, especially if I needed the wood for my wood carvings. Who would have known I would need these skills to survive in the games? Yesterday was for me to refresh my skills on handling an axe and my skills aren't bad. Today, I wanted to try throwing one at a target.

I went over to the axe station and I asked the trainer for tips on how to throw one. The trainer was shocked by my request, but she obliged because I knew how to use an axe. The trainer showed me how to hold it and the technique when throwing one. The trainer got a couple of dummies for me to use. The trainer explained how to throw an axe to me again and then she threw her own axe and it hit the dummy right in the face. The trainer then gave me room to practice on my own as she left to help another tribute.

I got an axe from the rack and I position myself in front of the dummy. I took a deep breath and I gave the axe a throw. I watched as the axe landed in the dummy's stomach. I smiled, that's not bad, but maybe I can improve. I threw another axe and it landed in it's chest. I continued to throw multiple axes and it would hit the stomach and chest areas. I was starting to grow satisfied because it's the kind of skills that will help me in the arena. I decided to throw one more axe. I grabbed an axe from the rack and I got ready in front of the dummy. I threw the axe and it landed in the dummy's face. I picked up the axes I thrown and I placed back in the rack, satisfied with my progress. I left the station where the boy from District 8 came up to me.

"I saw your skills with the axes, that was pretty impressive," the boy said.

I smiled. "Thanks, that's the advantage of being from District 7," I said.

"Yeah, that's a big advantage. Anyway, I'm Rayon Ellis, I'm from District 8," Rayon said as he introduced himself.

"I'm Moss Lockleaf, as I said before, I'm from District 7," I said.

"Well Moss, I got a offer for you," Rayon said.

"What kind of offer?" I asked cautiously.

"Me, my district partner and the boy from 6 are in an alliance together. We'll still trying to get members. You would be a great addition if you joined. So what do you think?" Rayon asked.

I wanted an alliance from the start and now I have the chance to be in a big one. This an opportunity too great to pass up.

"Count me in, Rayon," I said as we bumped fists together.

"Awesome, come on, let's meet the rest of our allies," Rayon said.

I walked with Rayon towards the center of the training center where the girl from 8 and the boy from 6 were talking. Rayon cleared his throat when we arrived.

"Ok guys, this our new ally. Introduce yourself, Moss," Rayon said.

"Hey guys, my name is Moss Lockleaf and it's going to great to work with you guys," I said.

The boy from 6 walked over and shakes my hand.

"I'm Jayce Winslow, I'm from District 6 and I'm looking forward to working with you too," Jayce said.

The girl then walked over.

"Hi, my name is Kelsi Furr, I'm from District 8. It's nice to meet you," Kelsi said nervously as I shake her hand.

Rayon then whispered in my ear.

"Sorry if Kelsi is shy, she'll warm up to you soon enough," Rayon said.

"Not a problem," I said.

I look around at my new allies and I smiled because now I know I won't be tackling the arena solo anymore.

* * *

 **Esteban Graft, 18, District 9 male**

After the Gauntlet, I headed over to the knife station. A whip will be my weapon since I used one back home. I realized that a whip is not enough to kill a tribute so I need a second weapon. I tried out knives yesterday and it seems to get the job done. When I got to the station, I grabbed a long sharp knife and I smiled as I examined it.

"Yes, this will hurt the others," I said to myself.

I went over to one of the dummies. The boy from 12 was next to me practicing with a knife. I ignored him and I started to stab the dummy. My skills have improved since I was making some good cuts. I then decided that I was done training with the knife. Now it's time for my favorite thing to do here. Pick on the other tributes and show them why they should fear me. I gotten a warning yesterday, I have to be careful. The boy from 12 should be a easy target.

I watched the boy as he stabbed the target. He wasn't bad, but not as good as me. It wouldn't hurt to still pick on him though, it should lower his confidence.

"Hey shrimp, is that seriously the best you can do?" I asked mockingly.

The boy turned around with a scowl on his face.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" The boy demanded.

"Oh, it's just your bad skills. You would lucky to last a day in the area," I said as I laughed.

"Stop laughing! I been training with years. I know I'm good with a knife," the boy said.

I continued to laugh. "Man, I heard the people from 12 are weak, but you are too much. Have fun dying in the arena," I said with a laugh as I left the station.

As I walked away, I can hear the boy cursing me out. That was fun. I have to be serious now though. I need to know what plants are poisonous or not. I went to the plant identification station where I took the quiz. I did pretty well with a 80% on it. I looked over my shoulder and I noticed the boy from 3 coming over. I groaned, I seen how annoying this kid is. It would be a miracle if I don't punch him. The boy then came over.

"Hello, my fellow tribute," the boy said with a wave.

"What do you want?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Well, my name is Buzz Felix and I wanted to offer you something," Buzz said.

"I don't care," I said.

"Let me explain, it'll be quick," Buzz said.

I groaned. "Fine."

"Do you want to ally with me?" Buzz said.

You got to be kidding me. This string bean wants to ally with me? Fuck no!

"Fuck off, I'm not interested in an alliance," I said.

"Come on, think about it," Buzz said.

"Go away," I said as I was getting more annoyed.

"Listen here you dummy, I want-," Buzz started to say but I then grabbed his shirt.

"Listen here you little shit, I'm not interested. Now go fuck off before I pound you to the ground," I said as I pushed him.

"You wouldn't dare," Buzz said.

I then raised my fist above my head.

"Ahh!" Buzz screamed like a girl and fell down. He quickly got up and I could have sworn that he called for his mommy as he ran away.

I laughed, it's still fun to pick on little shits like him.

* * *

 **Helen Topaz, 17, District 12 female**

It was the end of the day and I decided to head for the snare station. I learned how I really couldn't use a weapon, but I was good at making snares. I head over to the station because I wanted to improved on making it. The trainer showed me how to make one properly. I then tried on my own and I was able to succeed with a good amount of time. I smiled, I was satisfied with my progress.

I left the station and I sighed as I looked around. I been alone this whole time and I wish I wasn't. Being in the Hunger Games is a scary thing and I would feel a lot better if I had people I can trust to get through it. I wonder if I can still get accepted into one. I looked around the training center to see if I can spot a group I can joined.

The first group I saw was the siblings from 5, I couldn't joined them because I doubt they would accept more members. Then there was the careers and there's no way that I'm joining them, they wouldn't take me anyway. Then there's the girls from 3 and 9, I wouldn't fit in with them because of my age. Then there's the girl from 10 and the boy from 11, maybe they would be a good fit. The last group was the boy from 6, the boy from 7, the boy from 8, and the girl from 8. I looked at them with curiosity, they could be a good fit. It would't hurt to ask them. I walked over to the middle of the training center where they were.

"Hi," I said.

The boy from 8 looks at his allies and he started to talk.

"Hey, is there anything we can help you with?" The boy asked.

I took a deep breath, here goes nothing.

"Look, this is going to sound crazy, but I know you guys are allies and I was wondering if I can join?" I asked.

My question stunned the group and they all look at each other in response. The group huddled together and after a minute from whispering, they turned to me and the boy from 6 started to speak.

"Is there anything you can offer to help our alliance?" The boy said.

"I'm going to be honest with all of you, I can't use a weapon. But I can use a snare well and maybe it can help us get animals with it," I said.

"To be honest guys, we suck at making snares," the boy from 7 said.

"True that," the boy from 6 said with a laugh.

"Guys, I think it would be nice to have another girl in the alliance," the girl from 8 said.

The boy from 8, who I assumed is their leader started to interrupt them.

"Guys, we'll take a vote. If you want her in the alliance, raise your hand," the boy from 8 said.

To my surprise, everyone including the boy from 8 raised their hands.

The boys from 8 smiled. "Well, it's settled."

The boy then turned to me and he extended his hand. "Welcome to the group. I'm Rayon Ellis, I'm from District 8."

I smiled and I shake his hand. "Thank you so much! I'm Helen Topaz and I'm from District 12."

The rest of the alliance members introduced themselves and I learned that the boy from 6 is Jayce Winslow, the boy from 7 is Moss Lockleaf, and the girl from 8 is Kelsi Furr. I smiled that I now have an alliance that can look out for me. We then hear an announcement on the loudspeaker.

"Tributes, the training center is now closed for the day. Please make your way to the elevators and go back to your district floor. You are to remain there for the night. Peacekeepers will be patrolling the building and there will be consequences for anyone wandering around during curfew. Have a pleasant night and report back here tomorrow at 7:00 A.M," the voice said.

"Ok guys, when we get back here tomorrow, meet right back here," Rayon said.

We all nodded our heads.

"Good night everyone, it was nice to meet all of you," I said as I left with a wave.

I then walked towards the elevators, the second day of training was now over.

* * *

 **Alright guys, we're now done with the second day of training. Our tributes ran the Gauntlet and more alliance were formed.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Careers: Samuel, Sapphire, Felix, and Bellona**

 **Underdogs: Jayce, Moss, Rayon, Kelsi, and Helen**

 **Siblings: Asher and Sequoia**

 **District 4: Nick and Syrena**

 **The guitarist and the orphan: Camilla and Jordan**

 **The 12 year olds: Pepper and Winter**

 **Loners (for now): Buzz, Titiania, Francine, Esteban, Cole, Crescent, and Max**

 **Questions:**

 **1: Favorite POV?**

 **2: Least favorite POV?**

 **3: what are your thoughts on the Gauntlet?**

 **4: who do you think will die in the bloodbath?**

 **The next chapter will be Training day 3. Please remember to read and review and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	21. Training Day 3

**Ch 21: Training Day 3**

 **Jayce Winslow, 16, District 6 male**

Today's the last day of training, I realized that I as exited the elevator into the training center. Today, I show the gamemakers what I had learned the last few days. I need a good training score, I need it for sponsors and it will help my alliance a lot. I quickly found Moss and we gathered with Rayon, Kelsi, and Helen as Ajax started to address us.

"Tributes, today will be your last day of training. You only have 90 minutes to train before we line you up to prepare to show your skills to the gamemakers. Today is an important day, make it count. You're all dismissed," Ajax said.

My alliance and I walked to the center of the room and started to talk.

"What's the plan? I asked.

"We just train, we need to do our best," Rayon said.

"I'm nervous about today. I just hope I can do good," Kelsi said.

Helen put a hand on her shoulder.

"We got your back. Just do your best and that's what matters," Helen said.

Kelsi smiled after hearing that.

"Well, I going to get some last minute training, I'll see you guys later," I said as I left.

As I walked to the machete station, I sighed. I been thinking of plan ever since the train ride. I'm honestly not that proud of it, but I think it's necessary for me to win. My plan is have to alliances. I'm already with Rayon and the others and I need another alliance to complete my plan. During the games. I can sneak around the arena to better my chances with two groups watching my back. Honestly, I had second thoughts because I really do feel bad about having to possibly betray Rayon and the others. They're all great people and I personally wish we never reaped. But that's the sad reality of the Hunger Games, there's only one winner and I have to win to get back home. I entered the machete and I focused on getting better for the next half hour.

After getting some practice with the machete, I scanned the room for possible allies. There's no way I'm joining the careers, so they're obviously not a option. The alliance between the girls from Districts 3 and 9 are young and I don't think they will be helpful to me. The District 4 pair are a little older, but I don't think they're the right pick. The siblings from 5 don't seem to talk anyone, so I doubt they'll let me join. Then there's the pair from Districts 10 and 11. I noticed them when they ran the Gauntlet, they seem like a good pair. I decided that I will asked them to join. I walked over to the pair.

"Hey," I said.

"What's up?" The boy asked.

"I'm personally tired. I been training non stop to help my chances," I said.

The boy laughed. "Me too."

I laughed with him until he gave a serious look.

"Let's cut to the chase. You want to join us right?" The boy asked.

That caught me off guard. How did he know?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The only way you would approach us is that you would be interested in an alliance," the boy said.

"True," I said.

"Besides, we saw you with the pair from 8 and the boy from 7 and the girl from 12. Aren't you in their alliance?" The girl said.

Damn, they figured me out. Well, it's time to lie.

"I was," I quickly said. "The boy from 8 and I had some differences and I decided to leave," I said. I just hope my lie convinced him.

"Well, you seem like a good guy. I'm ok with you joining if my partner is ok with it," the boy said.

"I'm ok with it," the girl said.

"Then it's settled. I'm Jayce Winslow, I'm from District 6," I said.

"I'm Jordan Simmons, I'm from District 11," Jordan said.

"I'm Camilla Anna Ridley, I'm from District 10," Camilla said.

"It's great to meet you guys. If you don't mind, I'm going to get back to training," I said.

"Go ahead," Jordan said.

I waved to the pair and I head back to the center of the training center where I encountered Rayon and the others.

"Hey Jayce, why were you with the boy from 11 and the girl from 11?" Moss asked.

"They wanted me to join your alliance. I declined," I quickly said.

"It's good to see that you're loyal," Rayon said.

"Yeah," I said.

Well, I now have to figure out how to manage two alliances.

* * *

 **Crescent Angele, 14, District 11 female**

Ok, it's day 3 of training and it's the last day. But there's one thing missing. I HAVE NO FREAKING ALLIANCE! I wanted someone to watch my back but Jordan won't ally with me or I couldn't find anyone worth my time. I'm currently walking through the training center trying to find someone. I'm so desperate for an ally right now.

"Greetings my fellow trib-," the boy from 3 started to say as he approached me.

"Back off you four eyed freak," I said as I pushed pasted him.

Ok, I'm desperate, but not that desperate. Why would I ever ally with the annoying string bean from District 3? I need some good allies but who? I then scanned my eyes on a big group. It was the group that had the pair from 8, the boy from 6, the boy from 7, and the girl from 12. That looks like a strong group. It looks like I have to beg my way into the group, but it will be worth it. I walked over to the group.

"Hey guys, look I know I look really desperate right now, but I am. Can I please join your group?" I begged.

The group looked at each other in shock.

"Can you give us a moment?" The boy from 6 asked.

I nodded my head.

The group huddled together with whispers and occasional outbursts. It took them a while to debate before they got back to me.

"What can you offer to help us? We're a big group and we can only take people that can help us," the boy from 8 explained.

"I'll do anything. I'll guard the supplies. I'll literally learn who to build a fire if we ever need it. I'll even kiss you right now to join," I said.

The Boy from 8 quickly raised his hands to stop me.

"Ok, we don't need to go too far. It seems like you really want to join," the big said.

"I do," I said.

"Well, what do you think guys?" The boys asked his group.

"Six heads are better than five if you ask me," the boy from 7 said.

"I second that," the boy from 6 said.

"What about you girls?" The big from 8 asked.

Both the girls in the group nodded their heads.

"Well, welcome to the group. I'm Rayon Ellis," Rayon introduced himself.

"Thank you so much! I'm Crescent Angele," I said happily.

I learned that my group consisted of Rayon, his district partner Kelsi, Moss, the boy from 7, Jayce, the boy from 6, and Helen, the girl from 12. I was so happy that now I have a big alliance that will look after me. Maybe I can survive, I'm no longer alone and maybe I'm a little bit more confident.

* * *

 **Francine Ruduose, 17, District 7 female**

I can't stand anyone in the room. I think just being close to everyone is really causing anxiety in me right now. It doesn't help that in a couple of days, we're all going into a death match. Honestly, the only thing that's the closest to being alone is where the camouflage or poison station. For the first two days, I was there, and I'll sure that I'm going there today. I quickly went over to the camouflage station where no one was there fortunately. The trainer Celeste noticed me as I approached.

"Hello Francine, is there anything you want to learn?" Celeste asked.

I already learned everything, so I kindly turned her offer down and I just got into a quiet space where I can focus. A plus side is that no one will bother me, and I feel that this will help me in the long run. I used the bushes that the station provides to make a hiding spot. But Celeste came over to me.

"That's great for hiding, but I think I have a new technique that can help," Celeste said.

"What is it?" I asked.

Celeste smiled. "Follow me."

I followed Celeste to the other part of the station and she showed me paint and other dirt and natural resources.

"What can this stuff do?" I nervously asked.

"I like to be an artist in my spare time and I learned that if I use paint the right way, then I can camouflage myself into an environment," Celeste explained.

"Really, can you show me?" I asked.

"I would love to," Celeste responded.

Celeste used a bunch of paint and she started to paint on my arm and I noticed that she had a bush behind me. Since she was using green paint, I assumed that I would be part of the bush if her skills worked. After 10 minutes, she was done.

"Ok, now do me a favor and line your arm up to the bush," Celeste said.

I did as she said and I was shocked to see that my arm matched the bush perfectly.

"See, that's how you can use camouflage in an arena," Celeste said.

"But there won't be paint in the arena," I said.

"But someone can sponsor it," Celeste said.

"Maybe," I started. "I'm going to wash my arm off."

"Go right ahead," Celeste responded.

I went to the bathroom and started to wash the paint off my arm. I learned something new about camouflage and maybe I can use it to my advantage.

* * *

 **Samuel Crawley, 16, District 1 male**

I never been so frustrated in my life. Even though I passed the Gauntlet, Bellona still refuses to see me as a worthy career. I'm over at the spear station because I need something to release my aggression on. I can't use all of it because I need to conserve energy for the private sessions. I need a good score. Bellona said that if I get anything below a 8, I'm out of the pack. Sapphire and Felix have argued that it's better that I stayed because of there would be more of us, but Bellona insisted that if I'm really trained, then getting a 8 or better should be no problem to me. I took another stab at the dummy. I'll show her, I'll get a good score and I'll prove that I'm a career. I continued to stab the dummy until I heard footsteps. I turned around and Sapphire was in front of me.

"Hey, you ok?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, I just needed to blow some stream off," I said.

"I don't blame you. Bellona is giving you a hard time," Sapphire said.

"No kidding. I wish she wasn't this uptight and I wish she would just accept that I'm a career," I said.

"I agree with you but Bellona is just looking out for the pack. She'll stop doubting you after today," Sapphire said.

"I really need to prove myself today," I said.

Sapphire then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you're a trained career like me. You got this," Sapphire said.

"Thanks Sapphire," I said.

"No problem. Now follow me, we have a meeting with Felix and Bellona," Sapphire said as she turned and walked away.

I groaned in annoyance and I returned my spear and followed Sapphire. Felix and Bellona were waiting for us by one of the lunch tables.

"We're here," Sapphire announced.

"Good, now we can get started," Felix said.

"I'll make this quick. We got the sessions today and we can't fuck up. We all need good scores to show the rest of the tributes that we're not someone to be messed with," Bellona said.

"Agreed," I said.

Bellona then turned to look at me.

"Samuel, I don't need to remind you how it important it is for you to get a good score today," Bellona said.

"Yeah I know. Get a good score and or I'm out," I said.

"Good, now that we covered everything. Let's separate and train until it's time for the sessions," Bellona said.

We all nodded and I waked away from the group. I went back to the spear station and I continued to practice on the dummy. I better get a good score, because my future in the career pack depends on it.

* * *

 **Sequoia Clearwater, 18, District 5 female**

We had a hour before the private sessions and I was nervous on the inside. If me and Asher are going to survive, then we need good scores to get sponsors to even look at us. I sighed, this stuff is stressful for a teenager. I head my way over to the plant identification station so I can brush up on my skills. It was important to know if a plant is poisonous or not. You never know when you come across it. I smiled as I got a 80% on it. Satisfied, I left the station and met up with Asher.

"Hey Sis, what's up? Asher greeted.

"I just need to talk," I said.

"I'm listening," Asher said.

"I'm nervous, what if we don't get good scores. We need sponsors in case we have no supplies," I said.

"Don't worry about it Sequoia, we'll both do good and if I have a trick up my sleeve," I said.

"What kind of trick?" I asked.

"Think about it, we're twins both fighting for our lives. Those rich idiots here will eat it up. If we play our cards right. I say we'll have a good amount of sponsors," Asher said.

"That makes sense, let's hope it works," I said.

"Yeah, let's hope. I'm going back to training, I'll see you later," Asher said as he left.

I decided to go over to the knife station. I decided I would like to use throwing knives as my weapon a few days ago and it's been working out well. I got a few knives and I lined myself in front of the dummy. I threw the first knife and it hit the stomach. The second hit just to the left of the first. My third and final knife then landed in the chest area. I went over to retrieve the knives and I continued the process. Repetition is key and I need to succeed for my brother sake and for me too.

* * *

 **Camilla Anna Ridley, 15, District 10 female**

When I first looked at Jayce, I didn't know if I trusted him. Now that he's allied with me and Jordan, I still don't if I trust him. Maybe I have hard time trusting people as the only people I trusted back home was my family and Chandler. But maybe being here is making me a little bit more trustful. I do trust Jordan and I can only hope that I can trust Jayce too.

I make my way over to the rock climbing station. I really want to prove myself to Jordan because the only thing I did pretty well here was the plant identification station. I approached the rock wol station and I got in line behind a few tributes. Currently, the boy from 7 was on the wall and a minute later, he completed it. The boy from 2 was next and he also completed the wall. After the boy was the girl from 5 as she also completed the wall.

I was next so I got ready to climb after I was harnessed. I start to make the climb, determined to complete it this time. I started off strong because I was used to it from yesterday. I started to tire as I got halfway through but I must continue. Pushing myself hard enough, I eventually reached the top. The trainers help me to the bottom and I went to meet up with Jordnan.

"Hey Jordan," I said as I approached him.

"Hey Camilla, what's up?" Jordan greeted.

"I just finished the rock wall," I said.

"That's awesome," Jordan said.

We then hear a voice in the loudspeaker.

"Tributes, your time for training is now over. It is now time for the private sessions. Please make your way to where Head Trainer Ajax is and he will take you to a waiting area. When you arrive, you will wait until your name is called. You only have 10 minutes to show your skills to the gamemakers. Good luck," the voice said.

"Well, it's time. Good luck Camilla," Jordan said.

"Thanks Jordan, you too," I said.

We then made our way to the center of the training center where Ajax was waiting.

* * *

 **Alright guys, day 3 of training is now over and we have the private sessions up next.**

 **Alliances:**

 **Careers: Samuel, Sapphire, Felix, and Bellona**

 **Underdogs: Jayce, Moss, Rayon, Kelsi, Crescent, and Helen**

 **Siblings: Asher and Sequoia**

 **District 4: Nick and Syrena**

 **The rebel, guitarist and the orphan: Camilla, Jordan, and Jayce?**

 **The 12 year olds: Pepper and Winter**

 **Loners (for now): Buzz, Titiania, Francine, Esteban, Cole, and Max**

 **Questions:**

 **1: Favorite POV?**

 **2: Least favorite POV?**

 **3: Do you think Jayce's plan will work?**

 **4: what do you think the scores will be for the tributes?**

 **I need to address something. I'm not going to lie, I been disappointed with the lack of reviews I been getting in the story. I love hearing your feedback and I love hearing your thoughts on the story. I honestly feel like it's affecting the pace too. If you guys review more, it motivates me to write at a faster pace. Let's make a deal, if I get can get more reviews, then I will definitely write faster because honestly, I hate making you guys wait. I'm also getting impatient and I really want to get to the games fast. I'm really excited for what I have plan.**

 **The next chapter will be the private sessions. Don't forget to read and review and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	22. Private Gamemaker Sessions

**Ch 22: Private Gamemaker Sessions**

 **Drake Massaro, 28, Head gamemaker**

Today was the day of the private sessions. We were 2 days away form the games and my builder had just informed me that arena was complete. As I walked into the viewing area of the training center, I smiled knowing that the arena is complete and the games will go as planned. As I sat down, a waiter came to me.

"Would you like anything to drink, Mr. Massaro?" the waiter asked.

"A water would be great, thank you," I said.

I look into the room where the tributes will show their skills. It was exactly a replica of the actual training center where the tributes trained. If they wanted something, it will be here. I heard stuff from the other gamemakers that today would be boring due to the length. We shall see if the tributes were interesting enough. I then heard a voice on the loudspeaker.

"Samuel Crawley," the voice announced.

Samuel then entered the room and went to the spear station. He threw a couple at the dummies. They hit the chest and stomach area, but neither really hit the heart or head area. Samuel requested a trainer to spar with and we granted him the request. Samuel sparred with the trainer and he had a little struggle but he eventually disarmed him after a long battle. The bell then went off meaning it was time for him to go. He did well, not good enough for a 9, but perhaps he deserves a 8.

"A little heads up, if any of you lovely female gamemakers want to go to my room tonigh-" Samuel started to say before I interrupted him.

"That's enough Samuel, you have to leave," I said in a rush.

Samuel shrugged his shoulders and left. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Sapphire Dulal," the voice announced.

Sapphire entered the room and went over to the sword station. Like Samuel, she requested a trainer to spar with. I watched as Sapphire and the trainer traded blows before Sapphire disarmed him after a short battle. Afterwards, Sapphire went over to the climbing wall and she cleared the wall in time at hall. The bell then went off to signal her that her time was up. Sapphire did better than her district partner, maybe deserving a 9. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Felix Cornelius Kray," the voice announced.

Felix entered the room and went over to the scythe station. I raised my eyebrows, that's a rare weapon, especially for someone from District 2. I watched as Felix swung his scythe at the dummies in front of him. His scythe was gutting the dummies, letting stuffing on the floor. The other dummies were even getting decapitated. When Felix was done, he requested to spar hand to hand with a trainer. I watched as Felix clobbered the trainer in no time. The bell went off to signal that he's done. Felix did phenomenal, I'm not sure what my fellow gamemakers are voting, but I'm giving him a 10. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Bellona King," the voice announced.

Bellona entered the room and immediately went over to the machete station. She got in front of a group of dummies and wasted no time swing her machete and beheaded all of them. The veteran gamemaker next to me even whisper that she never seen a tribute do that so fast. Bellona then took some throwing knives and threw some at the dummies that were left. She was either getting head shots or heart shots. The bell then went off to signal that her time was up. I was shocked by what I had seen. Bellona easily deserves a 10. District 2 has dangerous tributes this year. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Buzz Felix," the voice announced.

Buzz entered the room and went to the sword station. Buzz got in front of a dummy and when he tried to swing his sword, he ended up missing the dummy. He got a slash, his second time, but it really wasn't a strong one. When he requested to spar with a trainer, I made a bet with the gamemaker next to me that he wouldn't last 30 seconds. I watch as in 15 seconds, not only did the trainer disarm Buzz, but he gave him a sweep kick and the trainer was pointing his sword at him. The bell finally went off and Buzz left in a hurry. I smiled as the growing gamemaker handed me the money I won from our bet. For buzz's score, he was so pathetic that he's lucky that my score for him is a 2. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Pepper Volta," the voice announced.

Pepper entered the room and went to the survival skills stations. Pepper showed how to put together a fire and snare, which did not badly. Pepper then went over to the plant identification station and I saw that she scored a 70%. Pepper then finished by stabbing a knife in a dummy. Not the best technique but it was ok. The bell then went off and Pepper left. Pepper was a million times better than her weak district partner. For her score, I think a 5 is good, especially for her age. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Nicolas Munoz," the voice announced.

Nicolas entered the room and went over to the spear station. It would make sense since the people from District 4 use spears for fishing. Nicolas got in front of the dummy and made multiple stabs to the chest and stomach area. Nicola's technique wasn't bad and it seemed like he was a little bit familiar with the weapon. Nicolas then stabbed another dummy with a knife and the bell went off and we dismissed him. Nicolas falls short in comparison to past District 4 tributes since they were trained, but he did ok nonetheless. I think a 5 is satisfactory for him. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Syrena Waverlee," the voice announced.

Syrena entered the room and went over to the plant station. I watched with curiosity as Syrena made what seemed to be a poison made up of different kinds of plants. I then watched as Syrena pour the poison into the plant next to her. The plant withered in seconds. Syrena then took a few more plants and she made another potion. Syrena pour the potion on the withered plant and in a few minutes, the plant came back to life and looked like it was never poisoned. The bell then went off and Syrena left the room. Her plant skills were pretty good, but I took her gauntlet score into consideration and I decided to give her a 5. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Asher Clearwater," the voice announced.

Asher entered the room and he went over to the axe station. I'm a little surprised because I never would guess that he would go over to the station. But then again, Asher doesn't seem like the typical District 5 tribute. I watched as Asher took a battle axe and went over to the dummies. Asher then did pretty good as he made some solid slashes and even a decapitation on the dummy. Asher then proceeded to lift some heavy weights to show his strength before the bell went off and he left the room. I have to say that I'm impressed with Asher and I hope the other gamemakers agree with me on his score, because Asher deserves a 7 in my book. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Sequoia Clearwater," the voice announced.

Sequoia entered the room and went over to the knife station. I watched as she took some throwing knives and she got positioned in front of a dummy. She threw the first knife and it landed in the stomach, so did the second. The third landed in it's chest. The fourth hits the throat. The fifth and final knife landed in the dummy's heart, or where a normal heart would be. Sequoia then went did some laps around the track to show her agility and the bell went off to let her know that her time us up. Like her brother, Sequoia did very well and I think she deserves a 6 for her efforts. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Jayce Winslow," the voice announced.

Jayce entered the room and went over to the machete station. Jayce requested to spar with a trainer and we granted it. I was pleasantly surprised to see Jayce put up a fight with the trainer. I honestly love a good underdog in these games. Jayce and the trainer went back and forth in sparring and after a good couple of minutes, Jayce was victorious. Jayce used his remaining time to make a noose out of rope and the bell went off and we dismissed him. Jayce impressed me and I honestly think he deserves a 6. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Titania Dent," the voice announced.

Titania entered the room and she looked confused on what to do the first few minutes. It seemed like she couldn't make up her mind. Titania eventually settled in using just a small simple knife. It was kind of the right move for Titania, but it doesn't really show her skill. All Titania did for her remaining time was stabbed the dummy with her knife. The bell went off and Titania just stood there confused. Titania finally left when Plutarch, one of my fellow gamemakers told her she could leave. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Moss Lockleaf," the voice announced.

Moss entered the room and he immediately went over to the axe station. This doesn't surprise me as almost anyone from his district would have experience with them. Moss requested to spar with a trainer as I watched as he put up a furious fight. Moss was actually giving the trainer a run for his money. Moss eventually disarmed the trainer. Moss then used the rest of his time throwing axes directly to the chests of the dummies. When the bell went off, Moss left the room. This guy is a contender. Like Jayce and the Clearwater twins, they give the Capitol someone else to root for besides the careers. I'm giving him a 7. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Francine Ruduose," the voice announced.

When Francesca entered the room, she went over to the track surrounding the Gauntlet. I was surprised to see her just run. You would think she would go for survival stuff since since she's from 7, but nope, she's just running. Francine kept running until her time was up. Francine then left the room. I scratched my head thinking for a score. She didn't nothing, but she barely did anything. I settled on giving Francine a 4 since she showed agility with her running. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Rayon Ellis," the voice announced.

Rayon entered the room and went to the sword station. Rayon went over to a dummy and did some decent slashes and a well done stab to the heart. Rayon definitely did a lot of training in only a few days. Rayon then the plant identification test and I watched as he scored a 84%, a great score. The bell then went off and Rayon left. Hmm, he did pretty good for a 7. You know what, he does deserve it and it wouldn't hurt to add some rivals to the careers. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Kelsi Furr," the voice announced.

Kelsi entered the room and went over to the Gauntlet. I looked down on my clipboard and I saw that Kelsi failed the Gauntlet a couple of days ago. Hmm, maybe she improved. I watch as she got through half the course no problem. She struggled at the rock wall, but she succeed and she went on to finish the course. Ok, I was impressed, either she really improved, or last time was a fluke, regardless, she passed. Kelsi showed her katana skills and the bell went off and she left. After she had improved, I think 5 will satisfactory for her. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Esteban Graft," the voice announced.

Wait a second, that name sounds familiar. I looked down at my clipboard to find Esteban's name with Ajax's comments on him through his training. According to Ajax, he's unpredictable with a short temper. I groaned, this could go well or very wrong in this game with a tribute like him. Plutarch shook me out of my trance and I watched as Esteban had already entered the room and he was using a whip very well on a dummy. If I'm right, then maybe he would seriously hurt someone the way he was using it. Esteban showed his skills with a knife and the bell went off and he left. Esteban seems skilled, not career skilled, but maybe he can rival them. I'll give him a 7. The careers should be worried with the amount of potential outliers this year. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Winter Brookhelm," the voice announced.

Winter entered the room and went over to the knife station. Winter then over to a dummy and she had a little trouble getting some slashes in. She managed to get some, but not many. Winter then spend the rest of her time running around the track. When the bell ranged, she left the room. Her knife skills weren't the best, but her running was decent. I decided to give her a 4 for trying her best. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Cole Solidstar," the voice announced.

Cole went over to the knife station and got some throwing knives. Cole then got in front of a life size human shaped target and threw the first knife. It landed in the arm area. The second hit the leg. The third missed. The 4th hit the thigh. The fifth hit the stomach. Cole continued to throw knives until his time was up. He left when the bell ranged. Honestly, he was ok. He wasn't good, but maybe ok. I don't know, I guess a 5 is ok for his average skills. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Camilla Anna Ridley," the voice announced.

Camilla entered the room and went over to the plant station. I noticed that she cut up some plants into a greenish purplish substance. One of my fellow gamemakers pointed out that she made poison. I watch as Camilla dipped some darts into the poison and she blew some at a dummy. I was shocked as the dummy dissolved in a minute. The bell went off and Camilla left the room. For her score, it was impressive that she dissolved a dummy, but she failed the Gauntlet and her poison dart was the only thing she did. I think a 5 is good for her. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Jordan Simmons," the voice announced.

Jordan entered the room and went over to the knife station. Jordan requested a hologram form of a rabbit, which we granted. I watched as Jordan hit the rabbit with no problem. Jordan then showed how to build a fire and some knowledge of plants until his time was up. The bell ranged and Jordan left. I though he was pretty well in knowledge of hunting so I decided to award him a 6 for his efforts. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Crescent Angele," the voice announced.

Crescent entered the room and went over to the knife station. She picked up a short knife and went over to the dummy. Crescent's slashes were ok and she really wasn't that skilled but it wasn't the worst. Crescent practiced her stabs until she left when the bell ranged. She was boring and her skills were ok, so I'll just give her a 4. The voice then announced the next tribute.

"Max Ashberry," the voice announced.

Max entered the room and went over to the bow station. Max got a bow and got in front of the target. I was shocked to see that Max's arrows were hitting the stomach and chest area. Max then went to the sword station and he practiced his slashes and stabs until his time was up. Max left when the bell ranged. Max was a surprise, I think a 6 will be best for him. The voice then announced the final tribute.

"Helen Topaz," the voice announced.

Helen entered the room and went over to the snare station. Helen made some strong snares and we she requested a hologram of a rabbit, the rabbit got caught in it. Helen made a fire and some other traps until she left when her time was up. I though her snares were good, but since she failed the Gauntlet, I think a 4 is best for her.

I sat up exhausted from the long day. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was 6:00. The sessions started 6 hours ago at 12:00. I said goodbye to my fellow gamemakers and I left the loft. Plutarch was in charge of averaging our scores for the tributes. So, they should be ready for tonight's broadcast of the tribute's scores. I left the building and got into my limo, ready to go home. Before I knew, I was passed out in my seat within seconds.

* * *

 **Alright guys, we're now done with the sessions and we got the score reveal chapter up next. After that, we got the interviews, launch and then we'll finally be at the games! Keep the reviews up and I'll definitely get to writing the upcoming chapters faster.**

 **questions:**

 **1\. favorite tribute session**

 **2\. Least favorite tribute session**

 **3\. What do you think about the scores?**

 **Ok guys, so I wanted to get the sequel to this story out here soon. I can't say much about yet, but I have plans for it. I will be taking submissions once the games get started. I can't post the first prologue because it contains major spoilers for the ending of this story, but I won't post the prologue until I complete this story. I letting you guys know to build some hype up and to give you guys time to create tributes. Like I said, I'll start taking submissions once we get to the games.**

 **Ok, now we got the score reveal chapter next and I'll see you guys there!**


	23. Training Scores Revealed

**Ch 23: Training Scores Revealed**

 **Crystal Silk, 33, District 1 mentor**

It was finally time for the training scores to be revealed. It's been along day for Sapphire and Samuel and they need good scores to get sponsors and to show that the Careers are still dangerous. I watched as Caesar Flickerman's face appear on the tv.

"Welcome Panem to the revealing of the tribute's training scores. Without further ado, we'll start off in District 1 with Samuel Crawley with a score of 8," Caesar said.

"Yes!" Samuel shouted.

I signed in relief. Ares had informed me that his sister was dead set on kicking Samuel out if he at least didn't get a 8. Now he did.

"Next is Sapphire Dulal with a score of 9," Caesar announced.

Sapphire cheered with delight and we all joined her. A 8 and 9 is not too bad and it shows that the Career pack is still dangerous. Now it's District 2's turn to show that we mean business.

* * *

 **Victoria Stone, 30, District 2 mentor**

District 1 just proved that they're dangerous enough and now we have to pull our own weight too.

"Samuel got the 8, now will you admit that he's a career Bellona?" Felix asked.

Bellona signed. "Yes, he got a 8, he's still in the pack and we can still use him. There you happy?"

"I am, actually," Felix responded with a smirk which made Bellona roll her eyes.

"Quiet you too, we're up," Fletcher shushed.

"From District 2 is Felix Cornelius Kray with a score of 10," Caesar announced.

Felix smiled and nodded his head as we clapped for him. We're used to our tributes doing that well but it's great to see.

"Next is Bellona King with a score of 10," Caesar announced.

We again clapped for Bellona. It was obvious that we did better than District 1. It was decided that both Felix and Bellona will lead the others that way they can preform better in the arena. I took a slip of wine and smiled knowing that my tributes will kick ass in the arena.

* * *

 **Wirless Gigabyte, 26, District 3 mentor**

I was nervous as I watched the careers get high scores. It is a common thing that I see every year but it's still to see because I know that both Buzz and Pepper have no chance against them, Well, Buzz thinks he does but the boy has no idea what he's getting into.

"From District 3, is Buzz Felix with a score of 2," Caesar announced.

Buzz was sitting on the couch with a smirk on his face and I watched as his smirk turned into a look of anger and disbelief.

"That's bullshit! I deserve a 10 for my intelligence alone!" Buzz shouted.

"Oh shut up you ignorant little boy, there's plenty of gossip in the Capitol of how you failed during your sessions," Pumice said from her spot on the couch.

"You shut up, that's a bunch of lies! I blowed the gamemakers away with how smart I am," Buzz shouted.

"Buzz that's enough. You got a 2, so deal with it," Beetee suddenly said.

Buzz glared at Beetee before he reluctantly sat down on the couch. Caesar then announced Pepper's score.

"Next is Pepper Volta with a score of 5," Caesar announced.

We all clapped for Pepper because a 5 is good score for her age. Buzz just growled and continued to sit on the couch. Well that's just fine, Buzz can get himself killed for all I care because I'm doing everything in my power to bring Pepper back home.

* * *

 **Dylan Marin, 26, District 4 mentor**

Well, tonight was something I wasn't looking forward to. Normally my tributes had done well, but they were careers. I can't help the fact that Nick isn't trained but I hoped he can still put out a decent score. Caesar then begun to announce Nick's score.

"From District 4 is Nicolas Munoz with a score of 5," Caesar announced.

Nick nodded, it was good enough to work with.

"Nice work, I said as I nudged him in the shoulder.

"Thanks," Nick responded as Caesar then announced Syrena's score.

"Next is Syrena Waverlee with a score of 5," Caesar announced.

Mags smiled at Syrena and she returned it. I can work with a 5, it's not the worst score and maybe the careers wouldn't focus on Nick or Syrena because they need to stay away from them in order to survive.

* * *

 **Isaac Spark, 45, District 5 mentor**

In all of my years mentoring, I longed for my tributes to do well tonight. Porter was my only successful tribute and that was years ago. I gotten close with many good tributes, but they have fallen unfortunately. I take a look at the twins and I know they're unique for the usual District 5 tributes. We shall see if they can live up to their potential. I look at the tv as the scores were revealed.

"From District 5 is Asher Clearwater with a score of 7," Caesar announced.

We all cheer and chapped as Asher's eyes widen.

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that good of a score," Asher commented as his sister's score was revealed.

"Next is Sequoia Clearwater with a score of 6," Caesar announced.

We again cheered for Sequoia as both her and her brother have exceeded expectations and J believe they are true underdogs in the arena. They got each other and I believe they will have each other's in that dreadful arena.

* * *

 **Jack Robertson, 45, District 6 mentor.**

To be perfectly honest, this year is hit or miss. I see potential in Jayce, but I see zero potential in Titania. It's not her fault because of her memory loss, but she was still forced to come by the Capitol. Speaking of those loud obnoxious clowns, here comes the loudest of them all, Caesar with my tribute's score.

"From District 6 is Jayce Winslow with a score of 6," Caesar announced.

I clapped for Jayce because that's a good enough score and it won't draw that much attention, that's what he needs. I just need to get sponsors. Caesar the clown then proceeded to announced Titania's score.

"Next is Titania Dent with a score of 3," Caesar announced.

"Why is there a number next to my name?" Titania asked.

I groaned as Kara began to explain her score. Like I said, hit or miss. Jayce is a hit while Titania is a miss. I need to work on getting Jayce out of the arena now.

* * *

 **Tara Richardson, 40, District 7 mentor**

District 7 is considered as a strong outlier due to our tributes knowing how to weld an axe. That's the case for Moss as he knows how to use an axe. Unfortunately Francine doesn't have the experience and it seems like she won't last long. I'll do my best as her mentor but there isn't much to do. Caesar then got ready to announce Moss's score.

"From District 7 is Moss Lockleaf with a score of 7," Caesar announced.

The whole room exploded with cheering as Moss himself was stunned.

"I never expected that high of a score," Moss said.

Thomas patted him on the back. "You work your ass off, you deserve it."

Moss nodded and we watched as Caesar announced Francine's score.

"Next is Francine Ruduose with a score of 4," Caesar announced.

We clapped for Francine anyway and I watched as she got up to leave the room.

"I don't want to watch anymore," Francine said as she went to her room.

Well, I hate to say it but it looks like Moss would be going farther than Francine. It stinks because Francine doesn't deserve this. Hell, none of them deserve it.

* * *

 **Marissa McCauley, 43, District 8 mentor**

I have been pleased with Rayon and Kelsi's progress in the games so far. Not only have they allied together, but they have also told me about their big alliance. I couldn't be more happy as they can be a force that can even oppose the Careers, they just have to be smart. Caesar then announced Rayon's score.

"From District 8 is Rayon Ellis with a score of 7," Caesar announced.

"Nice, I'm up there with Moss," Rayon said.

"You two may be the strongest in the alliance," I remarked.

"True, but Jayce has been great too along with everybody in the alliance," Rayon said.

I nodded in agreement as Caesar announced Kelsi's score.

"Next is Kelsi Furr with a score of 5," Caesar announced.

Kelsi nodded in approval as we clapped for her. Both Rayon and Kelsi have gotten great scores and I couldn't be happier with their progress. I hope they can keep up the good work.

* * *

 **Demeter Barley, 17, District 9 mentor**

It's my first year mentoring since I won last year. It hasn't been easy since the memories are still fresh in my mind. Regardless, I gave it all to helping Winter. Not only is she young, but she has a psychopath as a partner. She needs all the help we can get. As Caesar announced Esteban's score, I noticed that he was just sitting alone on the couch as everybody avoided him.

"From District 9 is Esteban Graft with a score of 7," Caesar announced.

We were shocked and non of us said a word. Esteban had this creepy smile as he stood up and went to his room. Milo shook his head.

"I pray he doesn't get far. He doesn't deserve to go home," Milo whispered.

I nodded in agreement as Caesar announced Winter's score.

"Next is Winter Brookhelm with a score of 4," Caesar announced.

We clapped for her as Winter blushed.

"Nice job," I said.

"Thanks," Winter said.

Milo and I agreed to do everything we can to help Winter because unlike Esteban, she actually deserves to go home.

* * *

 **Leo McKnight, 48, District 10 mentor**

So far, I have been nervous for my tributes this year, not only because of the careers, but there has been some strong outer district tributes. I glanced at Cole, he's looks strong, but he doesn't give a damn about the games and that seriously brings him down. I honestly think Camilla will do better because of her alliance. Caesar then announced Cole's score.

"From District 10 is Cole Solidstar with a score of 5," Caesar announced,

Cole just shrugged his shoulders. This is what I mean, Cole just doesn't care. I'm doing my best to help him but he won't listen to what I have to say. Even when I ask if he wanted to die, he just responded that in a world like this, dying isn't so bad. Caesar then announced Camilla's score.

"Next is Camilla Anna Ridley with a score of 5," Caesar announced.

Camila nodded with the score and I think it was the best for her. Camilla has a good plan so far and for Cole, I won't give up on him. I'll my very best for him to learn something before he enters the arena.

* * *

 **Chaff Orchard, 20, District 11 mentor**

I have been satisfied with my tributes. Jordan is in good alliance with a couple of people and he seems promising. While Crescent hasn't been as good as Jordan, she's in a huge alliance which is good for her. I watched as Caesar announced Jordan's score.

"From District 11 is Jordan Simmons with a score of 6," Caesar announced.

Everybody in the room clapped while Jordan smiled. It was a good score and I expect him to do well this year. Ok, it's more that I hope he does well, but that's the games. Caesar then announced Crescent's score.

"Next is Crescent Angele with a score of 4," Caesar announced.

We all watch as Crescent looked pissed but she just shrugged it off and we all sighed in relief. We expected her to say something but thankfully she didn't. Jordan and Camilla's scores were good overall and I hope to see do their best in the arena.

* * *

 **Tessa Wilson, 40, District 12 mentor**

It's been a long 22 years since I won and it's been annoying being District 12's sole mentor. I do my best to help my tributes and they all died which just gets worse every year because I seen good kids come and go. I hope and hoped that this year will be different. Caesar then announced Max's score.

"From District 12 is Max Ashberry with a score of 6," Caesar announced.

"Good job," I said to Max.

"Thanks, looks like my training is paying off so far," Max said.

I nodded and watched as Caesar announced Helen's score.

"Finally, we have Helen Topaz with a score of 4. That's it for our tribute's scores. Goodnight Panem and see you tomorrow live at the interviews!" Caesar said.

I shut off the tv and I congratulated Max and Helen for their hard work and I sent them to bed. Tomorrow is another big day for them.

* * *

 **Hey guys, we finally revealed the tribute's score and next up is the interviews. I know this took a while and I apologized for it. I had a crazy May between my final exams and my high school graduation, I literally had no time to write. But now I'm happy to say that I have graduated and I have a ton of time to write in the summer before I go to college in the Fall. My plans is to start the games sometime June and definitely be finished by July. I have more free time and I want to get this done because I wanted to finish this sooner because none of you deserved to wait this long. Thanks for sticking with me through the story and I can't wait to get to the games. As I said before, the interviews will be next chapter.**

 **Questions**

 **Any scores surprised you?**

 **2\. Were any scores what you expected?**

 **Don't forget to read and review and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	24. Interviews

**Ch 24: Interviews**

 **Caesar Flickerman, 25, Hunger Games commentator**

I sat down in my chair and starts to apply the finishing touches to my makeup. I can hear the crowd cheering from the auditorium. It was almost time for the interviews. I signed, as much as I love the games, they truly makes me nervous. This is my second year as commentator and even though the people loved me last year for my positive personality, I always worry about messing up. There is an unspoken rule in the Capitol where if you screw up anything relating to the Hunger games, you're pretty much dead. I then hear a knock on my door and my assistant Vaughn entered.

"Caesar, you're cleared to go on stage," Vaughn said.

I nodded and I got up from my seat and I left my room. When I got to the curtains. I took another deep breath, it's go time. The curtains opened to revealed me and I walked out to a thunderous applause and cheering. I was astonished by the amount of people here tonight. It looked more packed than usual. I scanned the crowd and I saw dozens of rows of people cheering. I also notice that some of the citizens had even picked favorites of the tributes already. Well, time to start the show.

"Welcome everybody, this is the 45th Hunger Games! I'm Caesar Flickerman and I'll be your host for this wonderful evening tonight!" I shouted to applause.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. We got a big night ahead of us and I'm sure I'm not the only one excited!" I yelled to even more applause.

"I won't keep you magnificent people waiting any longer, starting from District 1 is Sapphire Dulal!" I announced.

Sapphire came out in a strapless dark red knee length dress with black flats, and I noticed that her dress sparkles when she moves. I sat down and Sapphire joined me.

"Welcome Sapphire," I said.

"Why thank you Caesar," Sapphire commented.

"Let's get things started, so I heard of rumors of District 4 not joining the pack this year, can you confirm that?" I asked.

"Yes, I unfortunately have to confirm these rumors. As you probably know, District 4 failed to produce suitable tributes and my alliance and I felt we have to distance ourselves away from them to focus on the games," Sapphire said.

I nodded in approval. "I see, very well said. Will the careers still be a threat?" I asked.

"Yes, even with four members my partners and I are still dangerous and my message tonight is that we're still a threat and we're not someone to mess with," Sapphire said.

I noticed how the crowd was loving every second of her words.

"And what can we expect from you, Sapphire?" I asked.

"Just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm deadly. You're more than welcome than guess how dangerous I am," Sapphire said in a flirty way.

The crowd went nuts and then the buzzer went off and Sapphire left the stage.

"Next we have Samuel Crawley from District 1! I announced.

Samuel came out wearing a silver tux with a silver tie. Samuel walks across the stage and sat down across from me.

"Welcome Samuel," I said.

"Thanks, great to be here," Samuel said.

"So Samuel, even though you were reaped, you're still a career and you have the score to prove it. Can you please explain?" I asked.

"Yeah, so I have been training and I planned to volunteer when I'm 18. Obviously, plans changed and now I'm here," Samuel said.

"Is there any reason why there wasn't a volunteer this year?" I asked.

"Let's just say that this year's volunteer hated my guts and wanted to see me die here," Samuel said.

"But you plan to prove that boy wrong, right?" I asked.

"Of course. I'm here to prove that I came to win and I'm going to be tough to bring down," Samuel said.

The buzzer ranged and Samuel left the stage.

"Next from District 2 is Bellona King!" I announced.

Bellona came out wearing a gown made of real red roses. Bellona walked across the stage and sat.

"Welcome Bellona. I must ask you, is that actual red roses on your dress?" I asked.

"Yes Caesar, my talented stylist made this. He knew I was a special tribute and that I needed a special dress," Bellona said. The crowd went wild with her remarks.

"With your score, I really do believe that you're special. Speaking if your score, how does it feel to get a 10?" I asked.

"Well, I have been training my whole life and I knew I would get a 10. I'm happy and proud for what I had done so far," Bellona said.

"Will we see more of that in the arena?" I asked.

"Yes, I planned to win this year and no one will stop me. You can expect me to be extremely lethal," Bellona said.

The buzzer went off and Bellona left the stage as the crowd applause.

"Next we have Felix Cornelius Kray from District 2!" I announced.

Felix came out in a beige suit and I noticed that due to it matching his skin color, the suits really shows his muscles. Felix walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Felix," I said.

"Thanks Caesar," Felix responded.

"Felix I must ask you about your score. We all know that you deserved and received a 10. Everybody in this room want to know how you got it. Can you share any details?" I asked.

"Well, not only don't I want to give any secrets away yet, I don't think I'm allowed to discuss anything about my session. But you'll get the idea when you see me in action tomorrow," Felix said.

"My aren't you confident," I said. "So do you have a plan for the arena?"

"I'm obviously a career, so you can expect us to dominate the arena. When we disband, well, I'll just wing it. When you see my weapon, you'll see why I'm a force to be reckon with," Felix said.

"You're making me even more excited for tomorrow. Since your mother is a victor, do you think you'll join her in the long line of victors?" I asked.

"My mother was dangerous and so am I. I think there's a good chance of me winning," Felix said.

The buzzer ranged and Felix left the stage.

"Next from District 3 is Pepper Volta!" I announced.

Pepper came out wearing a knee-length, long-sleeved, light pink tutu dress with gold ballet flats. Pepper was also wearing a pink and gold bead bracelet. Pepper walked over and sat down.

"Welcome Pepper," I said.

"Hi, Caesar," Pepper said.

"Well aren't you lovely. Your outfit is stunning and so is your bracelet," I complimented.

"Thank you, my bracelet is actually my token from home, my sister gave it to me," Pepper said.

"That's so nice of her! So Pepper, any allies?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm allied with the girl from District 9 Winter. We hope to do our best in the arena tomorrow," Pepper said.

"Two heads are better than one and I think you'll do great tomorrow. Now Pepper, how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I think a 5 is pretty good for my age. I showed that I have fight in me and I'm pretty happy with my score," Pepper said.

"Well, good luck tomorrow," I said.

The buzzer ranged and Pepper left the stage.

"Next we have Buzz Felix from District 3!" I announced.

Buzz came out wearing a black suit and he actually looked smart with his glasses. Buzz walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Buzz," I said.

"Hey Caesar," Buzz responded.

"So Buzz, how do you feel about tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm going to kill a career tomorrow before I proceed to win the entire games," Buzz said confidently.

The crowd was dead silent and even I was appalled by what he said. I take back what I said earlier, this kid isn't smart, he's a dumbass.

"Come on Buzz. You got a two in training, the lowest this year. Do you really think you can kill a career?" I asked.

Buzz then lashed out. "My score is complete bullshit! I deserved a 10! Those careers are dumb and I'm superior, I'm the one they should be afraid of!"

The crowd gasped. This kid is really digging his own grave.

"Now Buzz, doesn't that seem to be a little arrogant. You should really use you mind to come up with a strategy," I said.

"That is my strategy! You know Caesar, for a man with your respect, I thought you would agree with me. But I guess that horrible hairdo made you dumb along the rest of these idiots that lived here," Buzz said rudely.

My jaw dropped in surprise and the whole crowd was booing. I barely heard the buzzer over the crowd. I never had heard the crowd boo for a tribute. Buzz then left the stage and everybody was still booing.

"Oh boo yourself!" Buzz yelled as he left.

After that disaster, it was time to calm the crowd.

"Well, that kid was a train wreck, but our next tribute surely isn't. Next from District 4 is Syrena Waverlee!" I announced.

Syrena came out wearing a turquoise tank top with a short, light pink skirt and fawn colored sandals studded with turquoise jewels. Syrena is also wearing a golden necklace with a golden, dolphin-shaped pendant. Syrena walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Syrena," I said.

"Thank you Caesar," Syrena said.

"So Syrena, how was life back home?" I asked.

"My life was great, I have a loving family back home and my favorite thing was go on adventures in the ocean with my best friend Misty," I said.

"Adventures? How interesting. What was your most recent adventure?" I asked.

"I stole my neighbors boat and I went diving into the ocean. I actually founded a good wristwatch. I was caught by my neighbor. But the wristwatch was actually his, so he didn't do anything in exchange for the watch.

The crowd laughed at her story and I have to admit it was pretty good.

"What a story! Now Syrena, you're from District 4, do you have any training?" I asked.

"Not at all, I'm not a career. I'm not allied with them because I know they reject me and I'm definitely staying away from them, they'll tear me to pieces," Syrena said.

The crowd laughed at Syrena's joke and the buzzer ranged. Syrena then left the stage.

"Next we have Nicholas Munoz from District 4!" I announced.

Nicolas came out wearing ocean blue suit. Nicolas walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Nicolas," I said.

"Thanks, Caesar, you can call me Nick," Nick said.

"So Nick how's life back home?" I asked.

"My family and I are fisherman we fish for a living," Nick said.

"Does that mean that fantastic grouper I had last night came from your father?" I asked.

"Probably," Nick responded and I chuckled.

"So how did you get that scar?" I asked.

"My dad was fishing and when he reeled his line in, the hook went flying and slashed right down my cheek," Nick said.

"That sounds painful. So any allies?" I asked.

"I'm allying with my district partner Syrena," Nick responded.

"I didn't know that," I said.

The buzzer ranged and nick left the stage.

"Next from District 5 is Sequoia Clearwater!" I announced.

Sequoia came out wearing a red dress with silver straps and gold heels. Sequoia walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Sequoia! Don't you look stunning tonight!" I complimented.

Sequoia smiled. "Thank you Caesar," Sequoia said.

"Sequoia, all of us here in the Capitol were moved by you volunteering. So there any reason why you volunteer?" I asked.

"Well, the girl I volunteered for is my best friend Hayden. She lost her father years ago and I felt it wasn't right for her to go in," Sequoia said.

The crowd was cheered in response and I must admit that I loved her story.

"Since your own twin brother was reaped, I assumed that you two are allying," I said.

"Yes, Asher and I are allying obviously because we're twins but we have a better chance of surviving of we stick together," Sequoia said.

"Very true. Sequoia you have a received a score of 6. A very well score, what are your thoughts?" I asked.

"I think it's a good enough score and I'm happy," Sequoia said.

The buzzer ranged and Sequoia left the stage.

"Next we have Asher Clearwater from District 5!" I announced.

Asher came out wearing a red and silver suit and the crowd went wild as he matching Sequoia's dress. The Capitol was really going nuts for the twins. Asher walked across the stage and sat down.

"Asher welcome! I must applaud your stylists. You match your sister!" I said.

"Well Caesar, that's what happen when we're twins," Asher responded.

"Indeed, so Asher how did you react to your sister volunteering?" I asked.

"I honestly felt like all of the breath was taken out of me, I though Sequoia would be safe and I'm sadly wrong," Asher said.

I honestly feel bad for him. I always feel bad for any tributes that have their sibling in the games. Especially since they can only be one winner.

"So what is your plan for the games, Asher?" I asked.

"My only goal is to protect my sister, even if it means I have to die," Asher said.

I was having a hard time trying not to cry, this really could be a tragic tale for this year.

"I assume she's your only ally," I said.

"Yeah, I refused a offer from someone because like I said, my goal is to protect Sequoia," Asher said.

"Well, good luck," I said as the buzzer ranged and Asher left the stage.

"Next from District 6 is Titania Dent!" I announced.

Titania came out wearing a long golden dress and silver shoes. Titania walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Titania!" I announced.

"Thank you," Titania responded.

"So Titania, what do you think about the Capitol? It must be different from your home," I asked.

"It is different, the buildings are bright and shiny compared to the buildings back home," Titania responded.

"I can imagine. So how was life back home?" I asked.

Titania stiffens but she then responded. "I live with my uncle Anders for the last few years and he's been a good caretaker for me," Titania asked.

I didn't want to ask about her parents, because it seemed like a bad subject. So I moved to my next question.

"Titania, do you have a plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm just going to avoid everyone," Titania said.

"Not a bad strategy, but good luck tomorrow," I said.

The buzzer ranged and Titania left the stage.

"Next we have Jayce Winslow from District 6!" I announced.

Jayce came out wearing a black suit that was dazzling. Jayce walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Jayce," I said.

"Thanks Caesar," Jayce responded.

"So Jayce is there anyone in particular back home that he influenced you?" I asked.

"Yeah, my late grandfather was my greatest influence. I learned everything from him and he made me to the man I am today," Jayce responded.

"Sounds like a great man. So any allies?" I asked.

Jayce smiled. "Well, I don't want to give away any details yet but I'm in an alliance with 5 tributes. I'll leave it to them if they want to disclose their involvement with me," Jayce said.

"A big alliance? I must find out later. So Jayce, do you have any strategy for the games?" I asked.

"Well, I just plan to do my best and trust my alliance," Jayce said.

"A very solid plan," I said.

The buzzer ranged and Jayce left the stage.

"Next from District 7 is Francine Ruduose," I announced.

Francine came out wearing a black tango style ballroom dress with red ruffles peeking out from the bottom. Her heels are heavily high and she had a rose in her hair.

"Welcome Francine," I said.

"Hello," Francine responded.

"So how was your life back home?" I asked.

"Well, I just like to run while I live with my family," Francine said.

"That sounds nice. So any qualities or talents?" I asked.

"I just like to run," Francine said.

"Oh, that could help you tomorrow. So how do you like your time here in the Capitol?"

"I'm scared of dying because you guys force 24 innocent people into an arena where only 1 survives every year. And I just found that out a few days ago, so I hate it here and I want to go home!" Francine said tensely.

I gasped and so did the rest of the crowd. The buzzer then ranged and Francine stormed off stage. I do feel bad for the poor girl. She seemed confused. I must get the crowd going again.

"Next we have Moss Lockleaf from District 7!" I announced.

Thankfully the crowd was back to clapping as Moss came out wearing a green suit. Moss walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Moss," I said.

"Thanks Caesar," Moss responded.

"So Moss, how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"A 7 is hard to get and I think I earned it. So I'm happy to get it," Moss said.

"That's great, how was life back home?" I asked.

"My life was great. I lived with my family and I spend my time making woodcarvings. I also learned how to use an axe which is helpful," Moss said.

"Sounds like a great life. So Moss, a guy like you has to have allies. Are there any?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm in Jayce's alliance, but I'll leave the other's identities up to them," Moss said.

"There you have it folks, we member number two of the 6 person alliance!" I announced excited.

The buzzer then ranged and Moss left the stage.

"Next from District 8 is Kelsi Furr!" I announced.

Kelsi came out wearing a long ,elegant navy blue dress made of chiffon. Kelsi walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Kelsi," I said.

"Thank you," Kelsi responded.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm feeling nervous but I'm going to stay close with my allies and hope for the best," Kelsi said.

"Wait a second, do you happen to be allied with Jayce and Moss?" I asked.

"Yes, Rayon is our leader," Kelsi said.

"We have members three and four folks! Kelsi, please tell me if there is any sort of plans?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Caesar, but I can't say anything about that," Kelsi responded.

"Don't worry about it, I understand," I said.

The buzzer ranged and Kelsi left the stage.

"Next we have Rayon Ellis from District 8!" I announced.

Rayon came out wearing a grey suit. Rayon walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Rayon," I said.

"Thanks Caesar," Rayon responded.

"Rayon, let's cut to the chase, are you the leader of the 6 person alliance?" I asked excited.

"Yeah, I am but that's all I'm going to confirm," Rayon said.

"I hate mysteries, but I understand. So Rayon how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"I feel that I did my best for a 7 and I believe that it reflects my hard work up to this point," Rayon said.

"Very well said. How do you feel about tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm going to just do my best and help my allies," Rayon said.

"Well good luck," I said.

The buzzer ranged and Rayon left the stage.

"Next from District 9 is Winter Brookhelm!" I announced.

Winter came out wearing a wearing light blue dress. Winter walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Winter," I said.

"Thank you," Winter said.

"So Winter, Pepper told us earlier about your alliance, is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, it is. We're both young and we think we can do better together," Winter said.

"A very good reason for partnering up. How was life back home?" I asked.

"I lived with my parents and siblings. We're poor but we're a happy family," Winter said.

"Aww! And how do you feel about tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm nervous but I'm going to do my best," Winter said.

The buzzer ranged and Winter left the stage.

"Next we have Esteban Graft from District 9!" I announced.

Esteban came out wearing a black suit and a blood red tie. Esteban walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Esteban," I said.

"Call me Graft. Don't call me that name ever again," Esteban said tensely.

I shudder. "As you wish Graft. How was life back home?" I asked.

"I was an overseer. When people screw up in the fields, it was my job to whip them. It was an awesome job," Graft responded.

I started to shiver. There's no way he can enjoy torturing kids. But does he really like to to?"

"Ok and how do you feel about your score?" I asked.

"It's good enough for the weaklings to fear me and they should," Graft said.

Geez, when is this interview over, this guy is getting creepier by the second.

"And how do you feel about tomorrow?" I asked.

"My district thinks I will die in the arena. But I have a message," Graft then looked towards the camera. "District 9, if you think I will die, then you're wrong. I will come back alive and you will all fear me as a victor."

The buzzer than ranged and I signed in relief as Esteban left the stage. I don't think I had ever interviewed anyone that creepy.

"Next from District 10 is Camilla Anna Ridley!" I announced.

Camilla came out wearing a light pink dress with black lace sleeves and black leather sandals. Camilla was also wearing a gold locket. Camilla walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Camilla," I said.

"Thanks Caesar," I said.

"So Camilla is the Capitol any different that rural District 10?" I asked.

"Very different. The most obvious difference is the lack of city like buildings back home," Camilla said.

"That is a big difference. So any plans for tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm just going to do my best and trust my allies," Camilla responded.

"Allies, are you involved with Rayon and the others?" I asked.

"No, I'm allied with someone else and I like to keep their identities a secret for our safety," Camilla responded.

"I understand," I said.

The buzzer ranged and Camilla left the stage.

"Next we have Cole Solidstar from District 10!" I announced.

Cole came out wearing a brown polo shirt with khaki pants and black shoes. Cole walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Cole," I said.

"I would say hello, but I don't want to be here," Cole responded.

"Well ok then. How come you're not wearing a suit? Are you trying to be different?" I asked.

"My stylist wanted me to wear a suit but I hate wearing one. I told her to go to hell and I can wear what I want," Cole responded.

"Well it is your choice. So any allies?" I asked.

"I hate the other tributes, I didn't want to be allied with any of them," Cole said.

"Ok you're not a people person then. Do you have a plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm going to try not to die," Cole said.

The buzzer ranged and Cole left the stage. That boy was unusually grumpy and I don't like his chances tomorrow. Anyway, on to the next tribute.

"Next from District 11 is Crescent Angele!" I announced.

Crescent came out wearing a blue chiffon dress. Crescent walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Crescent," I said.

"Thank you Caesar," Crescent responded.

"So how was life back home?" I asked.

"Well, my life was normal but I think I was happy back home. So I think it's big adjustment being here," Crescent said.

"Totally understandable. So any allies?" I asked.

"I'm in Rayon's group. I'm the fifth member," Crescent said.

"What?! With your age, you must have some hidden talents to join up with him," I said.

"I don't know about having hidden talents but I hope to prove myself to them," Crescent said.

"Well, I hope you do," I said.

The buzzer ranged and Crescent left the stage.

"Next we have Jordan Simmons from District 11!" I announced.

Jordan came out wearing a grain colored suit with a plant cape. As Jordan walked across the stage his cape extends. Jordan then sat down.

"Welcome Jordan," I said.

"Thanks Caesar," Jordan said.

"So Jordan how was life back home?" I asked.

"It was honestly wasn't that good. I lived in an orphanage my whole life and I never knew my parents. But my two best friends were in there and they're like a brother and sister to me," Jordan said.

"Awww! That's so sad, I'm sorry for your loss. Do you have a plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"That's a secret but I'm confident in it," Jordan said.

"And how do you feel about tomorrow?" I asked.

"Not going to lie, I'm a little nervous but I'm going to try my best and hope for the best," Jordan said.

The buzzer ranged and Jordan left the stage.

"Next from District 12 is Helen Topaz!" I announced.

Helen came out wearing a strapless silver dress with silver flaps. Helen walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Helen," I said.

"Thank you Caesar," Helen responded.

"So the Capitol must be much different than District 12. Any noticeable differences?" I asked.

"Well right here is like a big city but back home is like all forest and rural like areas," Helen said.

"Well we're pretty much different. So what's your game plan for tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm going to stick with my allies and trust them," Helen said.

"Wait a second, are you the last member of Rayon's alliance?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm the sixth and last member," Helen responded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now know all the members of Rayon's alliance!" I announced.

The crowding was cheering and I barely heard the buzzer ranged. Helen then got up and left the stage.

"Last, we have Max Ashberry from District 12!" I announced.

Max came out wearing a red polo shirt, black slacks and black shoes. Max walked across the stage and sat down.

"Welcome Max," I said.

"Thanks Caesar," I said.

"Going casual tonight huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, tuxs annoy the hell out of me and thankfully my stylist was generous enough to let me wear this," Max said.

"How do you feel about tomorrow?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. I'm either nervous or brave but I guess I'll find out tomorrow," Max said.

"We shall see. Any allies?" I asked.

"Nah, I prefer to go solo. I just work better alone," Max said.

"Well good luck," I said.

The buzzer ranged and Max left the stage. I then stood up to address the crowd.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen, that was all 24 of our phenomenal tributes. This concludes the interviews and I wish you all a happy Hunger Games!" I announced.

I took a bow as the curtains came down. I then walked back to my dressing room to get my stuff. It's been a long tiring night and I need to get home fast. As I walked the hallway, I get excited knowing that tomorrow will a fine Hunger Games.

* * *

 **Hey guys, we're now done with the interviews!**

 **Questions**

 **1\. Favorite interview**

 **2\. Least favorite interview**

 **The next chapter will be the launch. I should have the launch up in a couple days and I should have the bloodbath up by the end of June, or the first week of July at most. We're getting very close guys and I can't wait for the games. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be hard saying goodbye to these tributes. Well anyway, have great day/night guys and I'll see you all next chapter!**


	25. Launch

**Ch 25: Launch**

 **Max Ashberry, 15, District 12 male**

I was awoken by two things, my alarm clock and the loud cheering of the people outside. I groaned as I got out of bed. So today finally came, the day of the Hunger Games. I went to my window and I saw at least thousand of people cheering and partying in the streets of the Capitol. I groaned in disgust. Is this really a celebration to them? I can't lose focus for even a second, today is important and debatably the most stressful part of the games.

The bloodbath is truly horrible as so many die on that day alone. I shudder as I remember a few years ago, the brute from 2 Brutus killed 4 people alone in the bloodbath as his allies slaughter 10 other people for a combined 14 kills that day. Brutus would go on to win that year.

I can't stand to watch these sick bastards cheer any longer, so I left the window still and I put on my training uniform on my bed. I guess I'll changed into my arena uniform when we get there.

* * *

 **Nicolas Munoz, 15, District 4 male**

After putting on my uniform, I left my room and went to the kitchen. I saw that Dylan, Mags, and Syrena were already sitting down. I went over to join them.

"Morning," I greeted as an Avox served me pancakes.

"Hard time sleeping?" Dylan asked.

"Something like that," I responded.

"While we're here, I think we should go over the plan while there's still time," Mags said.

"Yeah, we should," I said.

"So what is it again?" Syrena asked.

"We'll both get backpacks and maybe weapons but that's it. We avoid the careers at all costs and we get in and out fast," I said.

"It's a solid plan that you two should be able to execute," Dylan said.

I nodded and continued to eat breakfast. 5 minutes later, peacekeepers barged in through the door.

"What the hell?!" I said in shock.

Mags was looking somber. "It's time."

"Good luck guys," Dylan said.

I shaked Dylan's hand while Syrena shaked Mags' hand as the two of us are grabbed by peacekeepers and escorted out of the room.

* * *

 **Winter Brookhelm, 12, District 9 female**

I was scared as I was escorted to the roof of the building. Today is feared for a reason and now that it's here, I'm extremely nervous on what to do. Pepper and I have a plan to immediately meet up and if the cornucopia is packed, we run or if it isn't too bad we would try to get supplies. Pepper is smart and I'm lucky to have her as a partner.

Esteban is behind me looking creepier than usual. He has this weird smile like he actually wants to be in the arena. I shiver, how can someone actually enjoy bringing misery to others. Maybe that's how Esteban is. I was quick to notice that he was actually has more restraints than me but that's probably of his attitude he had during training.

I was blinded by the sunlight as we finally reached the roof. I saw the hovercraft as me and Esteban are removed of our restraints and were placed behind the pair from 8. I entered the hovercraft and sat down next to the girl from 8. A peacekeeper then approached me with a needle.

"Your arm please," she said surprisingly politely.

I reluctantly reached my arm out as I was injected with the needle. It stung and I was told it was a tracker so the gamemakers can monitor us. I sat back in my seat, I can't believe that this is really happening.

* * *

 **Rayon Ellis, 16, District 8 male**

I rubbed my arm after the tracker was injected into my arm. It hurt like hell but I just have to deal with it. A few minutes later, the windows closed and the ramp closed trapping us in the hovercraft. It then started up and I felt the hovercraft ascend and take off into the sky.

Since I had time to kill, I might as remind everyone of our plan for the bloodbath. Unfortunately, Crescent and Helen are two far away, but they know to meet up and run away with Kelsi. Speaking of Kelsi, she was sleeping in front of me but she knows what to do. That leave Moss who is next to me, and Jayce who is next to Moss. I nudged the two of them to talk to them.

"You guys remember what to do?" I asked.

Moss nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting an axe with a backpack if I'm lucky."

"I'm going to try to get a machete and maybe a backpack. I'm trying to stay in as short as possible and then run off to find the girls in case they run into someone," Jayce said.

"Then I'll get more supplies and hopefully a knife. After we're done, get the fuck out of there and we'll all meet up," I said.

"I wish we would know what the arena is. It would make it easier to have a place to flee," Jayce said.

"Yeah, but we'll work with what we got," I said.

Moss and Jayce nodded and I started to go to sleep. I need to get as much rest as possible.

* * *

 **Felix Cornelius Kray, 18, District 2 male**

After a hour and a half of being in the air, I felt the hovercraft start to descend. Finally, we're here. 5 minutes later, we're on the ground. The ramp opened to reveal a ton of peacekeepers ready to take us. I quickly exchanged words with Sapphire, Samuel, and Bellona.

"You all know the plan?" I asked.

The three of them nodded.

"Good, let's do this right and show that the careers are still powerhouses this year," I said.

A peacekeeper then took me away from my allies as I exited the hovercraft. I noticed that we're underground from the looks of the arena. Now I truly wonder what the arena is as it's obviously made by the gamemakers. Two peacekeepers led me down a hallway. I noticed that the boy from 3 is also being escorted down the same hallway. As we diverged into two different hallway, the boy stuck his tongue at me.

That's it, that cocky little bitch is getting gutted. I have not forgotten how he bragged about killing us today during his interview. Even if I don't kill him, then my allies will. We won't let anyone try to make a fool of us. I then arrived at door marked D2 Male. The peacekeepers opened the door and shoved me inside.

I see that the room has a tube at the end of it, a couch and chairs, and a bathroom. I noticed my stylist Lyla on the couch.

"Felix!" Lyla shouted as she got up and hugged me. "Are you ready for your big day?"

I smiled. "I been ready since the day I volunteered."

* * *

 **Buzz Felix, 17, District 3 male**

I was shoved into my launch room by those morons called peacekeepers. When I win, I'll be sure to have them fired for being rough with a future victor. I then noticed my stylist Ibis and she hand me a bag.

"What's this," I asked.

"Your arena uniform. Go use the bathroom and change into it," Ibis said.

I went into the bathroom and I changed into a grey bathing suit with a grey athletic shirt. I think the arena would be water based or maybe the climate is tropical. I got out of the bathroom and sat down in a chair. I turned to Ibis.

"Any advice for this year's victor?" I asked.

"Let me know when he enters the room," Ibis said.

"I mean me you moron!" I snapped.

"In your dreams kid. But please do your best to represent your district," Ibis said.

I grumbled. Are the people really that stupid to not see me as a victor? I then hear a voice.

"Tributes, now it's time to enter your tubes," the voice said.

Ibis walked me over to the tube as I stepped inside.

"Good luck," Ibis said as she closed the tube.

"Like I need luck," I mumbled.

The tube then began to rise up to the ceiling. As I'm surrounded by darkness, I smiled. Now it's for me to win and prove once and for all that brains are better than brawn.

* * *

 **Drake Massaro, 28, Head gamemaker**

"Mr. Massaro, the tributes are in the tubes," a gamemaker named Cassius said.

"Good," I said as I then noticed the tributes emerging from their circles as they surround the cornucopia. The tributes were now in the arena.

"Plutarch, start the countdown," I said.

Plutarch nodded and pressed a few buttons in his computer. A large number 60 appeared on top of the cornucopia and started to count down. I sat down in my chair.

"Let the games begin," I said.

* * *

 **Hey guys, the launch is now done and next chapter is finally the bloodbath! I'm can't wait for the games and I know you guys can't wait either. I'm happy and excited with the arena and I hope you guys like it too.**

 **In case you guys are interested, here's the color scheme for the tribute's bathing suit and shirt arena uniform. It goes by District.**

 **District 1: blue**

 **District 2: red**

 **District 3: grey**

 **District 4: light blue**

 **District 5: green**

 **District 6: orange**

 **District 7: brown**

 **District 8: black**

 **District 9: Crimson**

 **District 10: yellow**

 **District 11: gold**

 **District 12: dark green**

 **Questions:**

 **1: who do you think will die in the bloodbath?**

 **2: who do you think will win the games?**

 **Alright guys, next chapter is the bloodbath and I should have up either tomorrow or the day after. I can't wait for the games and I hope to finish the story by the end of July. I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	26. Day 1: The Bloodbath

**Well, we're finally here, the bloodbath. I just want to thank everybody that submitted a tribute and to everybody that has read the story. It means a lot to get your tributes and have the opportunity to bring them to life. It's really going to be hard to say goodbye to most of these tributes. I just want to say that I'm sorry if your tribute dies, it's nothing personal, I swear. I picked my victor based on if the would realistically win the games. I hope I did your tributes justice. Agains, thanks to everybody that stay for this long ride and without further ado, here's the bloodbath.**

 **Note: due to how crazy the bloodbath can be, not all povs are in chronological order and you may see some events repeat. This is only for this chapter as I felt this was a good way to portray the bloodbath the best is.**

* * *

 **Ch 26: Day1: The Bloodbath**

 **Felix Cornelius Kray, 18, District 2 male**

I closed my eyes as my pedestal finally entered the arena. The sun was pretty bright and I'm guessing that the arena is something tropical. I opened my eyes and we're in the middle of a jungle. The cornucopia is 50 yards away and this whole clearing is the only thing not covered in trees. The cornucopia is golden like always and I see tons of stuff littered around it. I'm going to try to find a scythe but I'll settle with a sword. I then see a countdown on top of the cornucopia.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56," I heard a voice say.

I took around the arena. Every path leads to jungle and giving our arena outfits, I wonder if we're near the ocean or any sort of water at all. I searched for my allies around the pedestals. Sapphire was on the opposite side of me. Bellona on was 4 spaces to my right, and Samuel was 8 spaces to my left. Ok, we're all evenly spaced to take the cornucopia on all sides, we can make this work.

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26," the voice said.

I took a look behind me and notice a resort. It was 10 stories high and it was surrounded by a parking lot and more trees. Hmm, maybe instead of the cornucopia, me and my allies can stay in there, we just have to leave someone to guard it.

"15, 14, 13, 12, 11," the voice said.

I took a look to my right, the boy from 12 was next to me. I took a look to my left, the girl from 7 was next to me. I can definitely do this. I been waiting for this for a long time and now it's finally here.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the voice said.

"It's go time," I whispered to my self.

I heard a gong ranged, and I immediately sprinted as fast as I can towards the cornucopia. I need to find a scythe before I can do anything. I noticed some tributes run the opposite direction towards the forest. Risky move since they're without supplies but it would make it harder for them to survive and easier for us to get more supplies. I reached the cornucopia and to my surprise and delight, I find a scythe leaning against the wall.

I picked it up and admire how it looks. Stainless steel, the gamemakers definitely put it here for me to use. They want a bigger show and I don't intend to disappoint them. I then hear a yell behind and I turned around. To my annoyance, I see the boy from 3 Buzz runs towards me with a sword. I immediately swung my scythe and knocked his sword out of his hands. I shoot a massive glare as buzz looked terrified and was actually whimpering. This is what happens when you mess with the careers.

Without hesitation, I swung my scythe at Buzz's neck. I watched as Buzz's head quickly detached from his body and fell to the ground, his body also falling to the ground. How ironic it is for this cocky boy to think he would win, only to be the first to die in the bloodbath. With my scythe in hand, I run off to help my allies.

* * *

 **Buzz Felix, 17, District 3 male**

As the gong ranged, I ran as fast as I can towards the cornucopia. I'll admit I'm not the fastest runner but I'll make it up by killing a career. I eventually make it to the cornucopia and I was delight to see a sword. I picked it up and searched the area, I eventually find the big brute from District 2 nearby. Just my luck, I can definitely kill the dumbest of the careers. I ran towards with a war cry.

To my astonishment, the brute actually had a weapon and before I knew it, he swung his scythe and knocked my sword out of hand. I don't believe it, it should be me gaining victory over this brute and now I'm weaponless. I look up at the brute's face and he was mad. How can this happen? I was supposed to win. I'm the smartest tribute here, I can't die. I saw the brute lift his scythe and before I can react, he swung it and my vision started to blackened.

* * *

 **Francine Ruduose, 17, District 7 female**

As soon as the gong ranged, I sprinted off the opposite direction. I refused to risk my life in that bloodbath, I'll take my chances in the jungle. I kept running until I see a hotel in front of me. It's only 50 yards from my pedestal, but it's better than living in the jungle. I can probably find supplies too and the place is big enough to hide from the others. I quickly ran through the parking lot into the main doors of the hotel.

I gasped when I entered the hotel. It was huge. There a restaurant on the right side of the place. There were couches and chairs all around the building and there a counter that said check in right next to me. There was a shop at the left side and they were also elevators too that could take me to the rooms. I decided to get some food, so I headed over to the restaurant. I entered and I saw that the restaurant had a bunch of tables and long bar on one side of the place. I entered through the kitchen and I tried to find anything that didn't require cooking. I settled in chips, water, and bacon strips and I quickly left the restaurant.

I ran across the lobby to the nearest elevator. Once I'm inside, I pressed the 6 button and the elevator closed. The doors open 10 seconds later to reveal a hallway. I ran down to the end of it and I opened the first door I touched. To my dismay, I can't lock it. That's probably to make hiding harder. The room had a bed, tv, couch, dresser, and a bathroom. I pressed the button on for the tv and it didn't work. I then lie down in bed and sighed, it was going to be a long few days.

* * *

 **Esteban Graft, 18, District 9 male**

As soon as I heard that gong ranged, I knew I had to find my target, Winter. I said that I will make her cry when I kill her and I intend do that. My district still thinks I will die today but they will fear my inevitable win after today. I scanned around the cornucopia for Winter. Luckily, the careers were busy. Felix was killing Buzz, and the others were looking for supplies. I see Winter with the girl from 3. I smiled, I been waiting for this moment for a while. I sprinted to where Winter is and before she can notice me, I grabbed her by the neck.

"I finally got you," I said.

Winter and her ally Pepper were both screaming.

"Scram you little brat!" I yelled at Pepper.

Pepper took the hint and ran off somewhere, she was still screaming.

I threw Winter to the ground. Winter was trying to crawl away from me, she was crying from the pain I inflicted on her so far. I smiled and laughed as I walk towards her without trouble. When I got to her, I kicked her in the side and she got to her back.

"Please, don't do this," Winter said.

I just laughed and I knelt down and placed my hands on her throat.

"Winter, I'll admit that I was impressed by how you showed no fear and no tears when we were reaped last week. But I then swore that I will make you cry today. You will be the first death of many in my time here. Goodbye you pathetic little girl," I said.

"Please-," Winter started to say but I already started to strangle her. I continued to put more pressure on her throat as Winter's face turned purple. Eventually, Winter stopped struggling and her body was stiff. She was dead.

I noticed that the other careers were still busy. So I scouted the area. I noticed, a whip, knife, and a backpack all around each other in front of me. After I ran to grab them, I proceed to run towards the jungle.

* * *

 **Sequoia Clearwater, 18, District 5 female**

Asher originally wanted me to stay away from the cornucopia, but I was able to convince him that I can help, so he reluctantly agreed to let me help on the condition that we immediately meet up. I sprinted as soon as the gong ranged toward a backpack. Unfortunately the boy from 12 wanted it too. We tugged for a few minutes until I eventually punched him in the face for him to back off. The boy let go of the bag and I quickly grabbed it and ran off. I noticed some throwing knives and I quickly grabbed them. I jumped and turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax Sis, it's only me," Asher said as he raised his hands.

I sighed in relief. "What did you get?" I asked.

"An axe and some supplies. I'm ready to go, what about you?" Asher asked.

I looked around and I saw that it was getting too dangerous to stay. I saw the Buzz and Winter's dead bodies and I was just in time to see Cole get stabbed to death by Sapphire.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here," I said quickly.

Asher nodded and the two of us ran off into the jungle.

* * *

 **Cole Solidstar, 18, District 10 male**

I can't just go into the jungle without supplies. So I decided I have to get a backpack or even a weapon if I can. I sprinted to the cornucopia as soon as the gong ranged. I see a good sized backpack and there must be plenty of stuff in it. I knelt down to grab it. As soon I stood and got ready to run, I feel sharp pain in my gut. I looked down to se a blood stained sword sticking out of my stomach. The unknown tribute took the sword out of my body and I fall to the floor on my back. I look up to see the district 1 girl Sapphire.

"Did you really think you sneak by past us?" Sapphire.

Before I can do anything, Sapphire thrust her sword down my chest and after a second of pain, my vision started to blacken.

* * *

 **Max Ashberry, 15, District 12 male**

I printed towards the backpack in front if me. As soon as I tried to grab it, the girl from 5 also grabbed it. It was obvious that we both want it and none of was was going to give it up without a fight. After seconds of us both tugging it, the girl punched me right in the face. The punch shocked me enough to let go of the bag and the girl took off.

I got up and noticed another bag and I sprinted to get it. Luckily, I was able to get it and I was also able to get a sword too. I look around to see the careers nearly done killing whoever's left, so I know I have to get out. Without hesitation, I ran off into the jungle.

* * *

 **Samuel Crawley, 16, District 1 male**

I didn't expect to be here for another two years but I just have to make the best of it. When the gong ranged, I sprinted to the cornucopia to hopefully get a spear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the District 9 boy approaching his district partner, well that's one tribute we don't have to take care of. Along the way, I started to grab backpacks so the other tributes couldn't use them. When I got to the cornucopia, I threw the backpacks inside and got a spear that was hanging up on the wall.

I left the cornucopia and I sprinted to attack the boy from 7. His axe skills immediately made him a threat. The boy Moss noticed me and he was ready to intercept me with his axe. After a few seconds of us fighting, his partners Jayce and Rayon arrived to help him. Rayon tackled me to the ground. While Jayce helped him.

"Thanks for the help," Moss said.

"Anytime," Jayce said.

"Come on, we got we came here for, let's get out of here!" Rayon shouted.

"What about him?" Jayce asked.

"Leave him, we don't have time for this, we got to find the girls," Rayon said.

The boys nodded and they ran off into the jungle. I stood up cursing them on the spot. Three on one isn't exactly fair, but so are the games. I then noticed the girl from 6 Titania running off into the jungle. I got ready to throw my spear and when I was, I threw the spear and it hit Titania in the back. I ran over to her and I took my spear out of her back and I stabbed her again to make sure she was dead. I then ran over to my allies at the front of the cornucopia.

"Was that everybody?" I asked.

Before Felix can say anything, we heard a scream that was then silenced. Five seconds later, the body of Pepper, the girl from District 3 was thrown out of the cornucopia with a stab wound in her chest. Bellona soon came out of the cornucopia.

"I found her hiding in there," Bellona said.

We then heard the cannons go off.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Only five deaths. That's kind of low for the bloodbath, but that was better than nothing. The bloodbath maybe over, but the games has just begun.

* * *

 **Jayce Winslow, 16, District 6 male**

Moss, Rayon and I just got out of the bloodbath. We were running down the path we saw the girls run down to and we're hoping that they're somewhere close.

"That was crazy, huh guys?" I asked.

"No kidding," Moss responded.

"But I think we got the right amount of supplies and we got weapons too. I even snatched a katana for Kelsi because she can fight with one," Rayon said.

After minutes of running, we finally ran into the girls.

"Guys, are you ok?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, we got into a fight with the boy from 1 but we escaped him. We got some good stuff," Rayon said.

"What should we do now?" Kelsi asked.

"We continue to walk and get away as far as possible away from the careers," I said.

Everyone nodded and we began to continued walking through the jungle.

* * *

 **Jordan Simmons, 15, District 11 male**

The only thing me and Camilla have right now is a backpack that she grabbed before she joined me. We couldn't risk grabbing anything else because it was just too much of risk. Unfortunately, we lost Jayce and I don't know where he is. I don't think he's dead since he seemed tough. Hopefully we'll find him. After some time running, we stopped to see what we got. We search the backpack to find a bottle of water, iodine, bacon strips, chips, and a sleeping bag.

"Not bad, we got stuff we can use," I said.

"So what now?" Camilla asked.

"We take turns sleeping. I got first watch, so you can go to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll keep moving and hopefully find Jayce," I said.

Camilla nodded and got into the sleeping bag. Within minutes, she was asleep. I sat back on a tree and looked up into the night sky. I can't believe I'm here but I must do my best to come home.

* * *

 **Syrena Waverlee, 13, District 4 female**

After hours of running, Nick and I are exhausted. We kept running after the bloodbath to avoid the careers. It was nighttime and we were finally taking a break. We stopped to see that we had some supplies like food, iodine, and a bottle. Before we continue to move, Nick stopped me.

"Do you smell that?" Nick asked.

I was confused by what he said, but then I smelled it too. It was way too familiar.

"The ocean," I nearly gasped.

Nick nodded and we continued to walk as we ended up on a beach. I couldn't believe it. I never thought I would see the ocean again. Nick and I lie down on the sand and looked up at the night sky. We then hear music and the Capitol seal was in the sky. It was the anthem to announce the fallen tributes. First was boy from 3 followed by his district partner. Next was the girl from 6. Next was the girl from 9. Finally was the boy from 10.

"Five down, 19 to go," I whispered before I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Kelsi Furr, 15, District 8 female**

It was just after the anthem and we were still walking. After hours of walking, we finally found something. We come up onto a beach with a long dock. On the end of the dock was a small cruise ship.

What is that?" Crescent asked.

"It's a cruise ship, I learned in school that people use to take to different parts of the world. But they were used a long time ago," I said.

"I think we can use it," Moss said.

"It looks safe enough," Rayon said as he began to walk towards the dock.

We crossed the docks and got onto the ship. It was pretty luxury as it had enough rooms for us to sleep along with a kitchens, entertainment deck, and many more.

"This only a smaller version of one, the real ones were a lot bigger," I said.

"Interesting," Jayce said.

"Well I think we should get some sleep. Goodnight everyone," Rayon said.

We all nodded and went into our rooms. I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep as soon as I touched the bed.

* * *

 **Well guys, day 1 is done and the games has now began. I hope you all like the arena and I hope the bloodbath was good enough. I got more stuff to announced, but here's the eulogies first.**

 **Eulogies:**

 **24th place: Buzz Felix, 17, District 3 male- decapitated by Felix Cornelius Kray: Buzz was submitted as a bloodbath and I know all of you hated him. I hope his death was satisfying. He was fun to write but even he got on my nerves too due to how annoying he was, but still I got a laugh from time to time from writing him. Thanks for the submission IncompententlyIncineratingYou74.**

 **23rd place: Winter Brookhelm, 12, District 9 female- strangled to death by Esteban Graft: I really did like Winter as she was a sweet girl but she was submitted as a bloodbath. I hope you're happy with how I wrote her theflowercrowns and thanks for the submission.**

 **22nd place: Cole Solidstar, 18, District 10 male- stabbed by Sapphire Dulal: Cole was submitted as a bloodbath and to be honest, he was boring, but that was how he was created. Thanks for the submission ajohnson123456.**

 **21st place: Titania Dent, 14, District 6 female- speared by Samuel Crawley: Titania had a great backstory and was a cool girl but she was a tough tribute to write due to her memory problems. I also needed more bloodbath deaths and Titania drew the short straw. I'm sorry Elim9 but thanks for the submission and at least you have Esteban still.**

 **20th place: Pepper Volta, 12, District 3 female- stabbed by Bellona King: Pepper was also very sweet but Krystal Fox had three tributes and one of them had to die in the bloodbath. I have bigger plans for Syrena and Camilla so Pepper had to die. I'm sorry Krystal, but thanks for the submission.**

 **Here are some things to announced.**

 **I'm finally ready to announce my next SYOT! It will be a sequel to Betrayal and the third in my universe. It's called A Lost City: The 51st Hunger Games. I'll reveal that the arena will be a ruined New York City. I can't post the prologue yet because it contains spoilers for Betrayal's ending but I will post it after this story ends. I will also now be accepting submissions and the form and rules are on my profile. A list is also on my profile so you can see what spots are available to submit to. I look forward to your submissions.**

 **2\. I was informed that Sapphire Dulal was submitted to another SYOT. The only reason why she's still alive is because she was submitted to me first and the fact that her story was abandoned. So I can't really count her as resubmitted but I almost killed her in the bloodbath. This is a warning that resubmitted tributes will die in the bloodbath in future stories.**

 **I'll see you guys nest chapter and don't forget to review and submit to A Lost City!**


	27. Day 2: The Hunt Begins

**Ch 27: Day 2: The Hunt Begins**

 **Moss Lockleaf, 17, District 7 male**

I woke up in my room on the ship feeling a little but relaxed actually. The ship is on one of the borders of the arena and what are the chances of anyone finding us? There's also of six of us and we know the ship. If we're able to stay here, then we should have no problem with food or shelter. I decided to leave my room and head to the dining room in the ship. I opened the door to fin everyone there.

"Morning," I said to everyone.

"Comfortable beds, am I right?" Rayon asked.

"Yeah, we made a great choice coming here," Crescent added.

"But can we stay here for the rest of the games?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm sure we can," I responded.

Before we can do anything we hear a voice from the loudspeaker above.

"To the tributes currently residing in the cruise ship, the time is now 8:00 Am. You have one hour to do whatever you must do, but you must leave this ship within the hour. This ship is used to only to spend the night in and not to use for the entire day. Failure to comply will result in the ship being blown up with everyone inside. This your only warning," the voice said.

"Who the hell was that?" Rayon asked.

"I think that was Massaro, the Head Gamemaker," Jayce said.

"So now what?" Crescent asked.

"We eat a quick breakfast and get out of here before the ship blows up. He sounds serious. Now for breakfast, who can cook?" Rayon asked.

Helen raised her hand. "I can cook eggs real quick."

Rayon nodded and Helen entered the kitchen to cook. In the span of half a hour, Helen cooked eggs for all of us and we quickly ate our meal hoping that our time limit isn't up. After we were done, we quickly got everything we got and got off the ship. As we got to the beach, out only direction was forward back into the jungle. We decided to keep traveling until we find a safe place to camp for the night. With one last look at the ship, we entered the jungle.

* * *

 **Bellona King, 18, District 2 male**

Samuel had first watch of the cornucopia last night and I decided to relive him a couple of hours ago because I never been a fan of sleeping in. It's day 2 and I'm determined to begin out hunt immediately. There's plenty of sunlight now, it should be a good time to wake the others. I decided that it was safe enough to leave the cornucopia unguarded for now and I made my way to the hotel. I made my way to the elevator after I entered the hotel. I pressed the 10 button which is the penthouse floor and I waited as the elevator got there in 20 seconds. I exited the elevator right into the penthouse.

The penthouse is a 2 story building on top of the hotel. It came equipped with a kitchen, media room, 4 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, and many more. It was perfect for us Careers. I went upstairs to where the bedrooms are and I knocked on all the doors to wake Felix, Sapphire, and Samuel up. I waited for them to answer as I stood in the hallway waiting for them. Felix was the first one up and I was glad to notice he was already ready with his scythe in hand.

"Time to hunt?" He guessed.

"You know it," I replied.

Sapphire also got the hint because she was also ready. Samuel on the other hand came out in just his arena outfit.

"What are we doing today?" Samuel asked.

"We're hunting, you got 20 seconds to get your spear or we're leaving you behind," I said.

"Wait a second, shouldn't someone stay behind and guard the cornucopia?" Samuel asked.

"That would be what we usually do, but since we don't have District 4, all of us have to hunt. Now get your spear, and don't make me ask a third time," I said firmly.

Samuel closed his door and returned 10 seconds later with his spear. We all went downstairs and we all had a quick apple each before we got into the elevator. A few seconds later, we were surprised to see the elevator stop at the 6th floor.

"A tribute," Sapphire whispered,

"Everyone be alert," Felix also whispered.

The doors then opened to reveal the red head girl from 7 Francine. Francine shrieked when she saw us and attempted to run.

"Let's get her!" I said.

We all chased after Francine, but with the hallway it was difficult. We chased her along the hallway before she entered a door.

"She trapped in the bedroom," I said with delight. I opened the door but instead of a bedroom, it was a staircase.

"There she is!" Samuel shouted as we see Francine run downstairs. We chased her for a few floors until we see her go into the third floor. We barged open the door but she was gone.

"She's in one of these rooms, spread out and find her!" I shouted.

We all took a room and searched but couldn't find her. Felix then let out a yell.

"I found her!" He shouted as he kicked open her door and we heard a scream. Samuel, Sapphire, and I followed Felix into the bedroom and he had Francine cornered on the bed and his scythe was drawn, ready to kill.

"Any last words?" Felix asked.

"Please, I have a family," Francine whispered.

"So do I," Felix said as he swung his scythe and it slashed Francine along the stomach. Francine cried out in pain as she fell down on her back on the bed. Francine's blood was turning the white bed sheets a crimson red. Felix continued to slash Francine along the torso and more blood was getting on the walls. Francine's torso was a bloody mess and she was barely breathing and crying. Felix slashed open her throat to end her misery. Francine choked on her blood for a few seconds before her eyes gazed over. We then hear a cannon.

BOOM!

I noticed that even inside we can hear the cannon. Felix then turned over to us. I noticed there was a little regret in his voice.

"Let's go, we have work to do,"

We followed him out of the room. Francine was the first victim in out hunt and it only has just begun.

* * *

 **Esteban Graft, 18, District 9 male**

I was alerted when I heard the cannon. It honestly makes me mad because that means I have less victims to torture. Nonetheless, I was constantly moving because to find tributes, I must keep moving. The jungle was huge but also surrounded by trees, vines and possible animals as I occasionally hear sounds from within the trees. I wonder what kind of mutts that the Capitol has made for this arena. The humidity in this arena is truly brutal, but I got to keep pushing through.

I finally reached a clearing and I'm shocked to see a waterfall surrounded by grass. I quickly dived into the water and it felt good. It was actually a nice break from finding those pathetic tributes. The water looked clean, so I decided to fill my bottle up but I put a drop of iodine just in case. After a little bit, I got out. It was nice to take a break, but now I must go back to my goal. To kill every little pathetic worthless tribute including the careers in this arena. I took off back into the jungle.

* * *

 **Camilla Anna Ridley, 15, District 10 female**

I never been a fan of moving around but it's necessary in the games. We can't spotted by any tributes and we need to find Jayce. I'll admit that I don't completely trust him, but I trust him enough to help us and we can use the extra member. Jordan and I are walking along the jungle before we see something.

"What is that?" I asked.

Jordan shield his eyes as he looked up. "I'm not sure, it's pointy and brown,"

"A mountain?' I asked.

"No, the top has a opening," Jordan responded.

"It's a volcano, Jordan we have to get out of here," I said quickly.

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"I'll tell you later, let's go," I said.

I grabbed Jordan's arm and led him away from the volcano. When were a safe distance, I sat down and I motioned him to do the same.

"What's a volcano, it freaked you out for some reason?" Jordan asked.

"A volcano is like a mountain but there's lava on the inside. In the old world years ago, volcanos were disasters that would erupt and the lava fly everywhere. People had died from it and seeing one here isn't good," I explained.

"I understand. So you want to keep moving?" Jordan asked.

I nodded and together, we got up and continue to walk through the jungle.

* * *

 **Asher Clearwater, 18, District 5 male**

Sequoia has been a great help so far, but I been the sole provider. We're currently separated because I'm doing some hunting while she's back at our campsite. From what I had seen in the jungle so far, I know there's snakes, frogs, lizards, and I actually saw a jaguar in a tree from a distance. I'm not really picky about what I hunt, but it has to be good food for me and Sequoia. I hear some hissing and I turned around. In front of me was a 20 foot snake. I think it's an anaconda, but I really don't care because they are more important things like surviving that thing.

The snake lunged at me and I quickly jumped out of the way. I raised my axe as the snake lunged again. The snake hit the axe and fell down to the ground. I step back as it tried to but me. This is definitely a mutt, I don't think snakes are supposed to be that aggressive. I decided to lure the snake and trap it. I ran away from it and the snake followed. When it was about lunged, I jump out of the way and the snake hit its head on a tree. I took opportunity to finally kill this thing. I raised my axe over my head and I swung it down in the snake's head, decapitating it. If I can skin it, it will keep Sequoia and me well fed. With some difficulty, I picked up the snake and headed back to the campsite. When I got there, Sequoia wasn't happy.

"Asher, what the hell is that?!"

"Dinner," I replied.

"Do you think you can cook it?" Sequoia asked.

"Yeah, give me one of your knives, I need to skin it," I said.

Sequoia gave me a knife and I started to get to work on skinning it.

* * *

 **Max Ashberry, 15, District 12 male**

It's been a long day. Using my training, I just been sitting in a tree and it's just boing. I'm grateful to be alive but man the games are tough. I then hear voices.

"Are you sure you saw someone?" A girl asked.

"Yes, I saw footprints," a boy said.

I look down to see the careers. I place a hand on my sword. I don't want to get into a fight with the careers, but if it comes down to it, I might have to.

"The footprints end here," the girl who was Sapphire said.

"There's no one around though, this can't be right," the boy who was Felix said.

"Maybe he or she is in the trees," Samuel said.

I tensed up, my cover may be blown.

"Don't be ridiculous Sam, I doubt a tribute can climb a tree. Let's keep going," Bellona said.

Bellona's allies nodded and they walk off into a unknown area. I sighed, I'm safe for now.

* * *

 **Nicolas Munoz, 15, District 4 male**

I spent the day making a fishing rod which will help me and Syrena get fish. We decided to stay on the beach because we're familiar with it and it was better than surviving in the jungle. Unfortunately, I been fishing for a couple of hours and I still haven't gotten a bite. Syrena the showed up.

"Nothing yet?" Syrena asked.

"Not yet, but just be patient, I'll have something soon," I said.

Just as I said it, I feel big bite. I set the hook and began to reel on the fish furiously. This me and Syrena's dinner and I'm not letting it go. I finally reeled it in and it was a good size tuna.

"Syrena, get a fire going, we're eating tuna tonight!" I said.

Syrena nodded and went to start a fire. I smiled, this is going to taste good tonight.

* * *

 **Kelsi, Furr, 15, District 8 female**

It was night fall and it stinks that we have to settle down on the jungle floor. It was a slow day and we only heard one cannon shot.

"I wonder if the careers are even hunting at all," I said.

"They're hunting, they're just not finding anyone," Jayce said.

"How are you sure?" Crescent asked.

"I just know," Jayce said.

After a couple of minutes of walking, Rayon stopped us.

"Let's stop here for the night," Rayon said.

We nodded and dropped our supplies and began to get settled.

"I wish we can go back to the cruise ship," Helen said.

"Yeah, but we could if we knew where it was," Moss said.

"Maybe we should try to find it," I said.

The anthem the started and we looked up to the sky. The seal was shown before Francine's face was shown. I looked over to Moss and he was a little saddened.

"Did you know her?" I asked.

"No, but she was from home," Moss said.

After the anthem was over, we decided to go to sleep. Rayon took first watch as I laid down and close my eyes. Day 2 is now over.

* * *

 **Sapphire Dulal, 18, District 1 female**

Francine was our only victim today as we found no one in the jungle. Bellona was pissed as we came back to the cornucopia.

"We should't have only kill 1 tribute," Bellona said.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Felix asked.

"I'm not sure yet, we're doing a new plan tomorrow. Who has first watch?" Bellona asked.

"I'll do it," I said.

Bellona, Felix, and Samuel nodded and went back to the hotel. I sat down in the cornucopia. We have to do better tomorrow. We have to prove ourselves.

* * *

 **Day 2 is now over and the tributes are getting settled into the arena. It was a slow day as only 1 tribute died, but it may get faster as the games progress.**

 **Eulogies**

 **19th place: Francine Ruduose, 17, District 7 female- slashed to death by Felix Cornelius Kray: Francine was a interesting tribute and I found her whole backstory unique. She was definitely a different experience writing her. I didn't know what else to do with her, so her story ends here. I'm sorry mukkou, but thanks for the submission.**

 **Submissions for A Lost City is still open. I gotten some great tributes and I'm looking forward to receiving more. As always, the list, rules, and form is on my profile.**

 **The next chapter will be Day 3. Remember to read, review and submit to A Lost City and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	28. Day 3: The Thrist For Blood

**Chapter 28: Day 3: The Thirst For Blood**

 **Samuel Crawley, 16, District 1 male**

I was suddenly awoken by the sound of my door banging.

"Samuel, get up! We're leaving in 20 minutes," Bellona yells through the door.

I groaned, Bellona hasn't been in a good mood because we haven't found that many tributes. I understand that she wants to get rid of everyone as soon as possible but she needs to chill out. I reluctantly got out of bed and I took a look out the window. There was barely any light outside but the arena was still full of life and it was honestly a little bit beautiful. I got my spear leaning against the wall and I left my room and went downstairs. Bellona, Sapphire and Felix were waiting in the living room.

"Ok Bellona, what's your plan?" Felix asked.

"There's only 4 of us and we haven't seen any one and we're probably not covering a lot of land. So we should split up today," Bellona said.

"Hmm, it should be effective," Sapphire said,

"So are we all going solo?" I asked.

"No, going solo is too risky, especially if we ran into the alliance leaded by the boy from 8. We'll be in pairs today. It'll be me and Sam for one pair and Felix and Sapphire for the other. Any questions?" Bellona asked.

The room was silent.

"Good, we're heading out," Bellona said as she led us downstairs in the elevator. We got to the lobby and we all had a quick bag of chips before we got outside.

"Sam and I will take this way while you guys go the opposite direction," Bellona instructed.

Felix and Sapphire nodded.

"Oh, one more thing. Don't even think about coming back if you haven't kill at least one tribute," Bellona said.

With those words, we separated and headed into the jungle. I silently hope that we can find tributes today. I have a feeling that if we don't, Bellona will have a fit. After a hour of walking, we finally heard voices. We kept walking until we realized that is was the boy from 8's group. When we saw them, we hid behind some trees. The group was together and they were packing up their camp.

"What's the plan?" The boy named Jayce asked.

"We keep moving as always," Rayon said.

The group continued to pack and Bellona and I were trying to figure out a way to ambush them. We got a lucky break when Crescent got 15 feet in front of us and she wasn't moving. I looked at my spear wondering if I can hit her with a throw. Bellona looked at me and nodded. So I emerged from my hiding spot and I raised my spear. I threw my spear and I watched as it hit Crescent in her chest area. I watch as the force brought Crescent down to the ground and it sent her allies running. I ran to Crescent and I took my spear out. I didn't hear a cannon go off so I stabbed her again and this time a cannon boomed to signal her death.

BOOM!

I noticed that as Rayon and his alliance left, Rayon glared at me before he and his allies took off into the jungle.

Bellona came up to me.

"Nice shot," she commented.

"Thanks," I said.

"One down, five more of that annoying alliance. Let's chase after them," Bellona said.

I nodded and I followed Bellona as we chased after Rayon's group.

* * *

 **Esteban Graft, 18, District 9 male**

BOOM!

I sat up in shock, awoken from sleeping. That cannon means another tributes has died. Those damn careers, they're hogging all the tributes. I think it was the careers, I could be wrong, but it's most likely. I decided to have a quick breakfast. I been rationing my supplies since I haven't got any sponsors. I'm not surprised since I probably scared everyone in the Capitol but I don't care. I can win this on my own, I don't need pity from them. After I ate my apple, I stood up and put on my backpack and continue to move through the jungle.

The climate is no doubt different from District 9. There's obviously more trees and less field. I kind of like it. The mutts are the best part. Snakes, jaguars, possible alligators, they're all like me, cruel and unforgiving. I wonder if I catch a tribute, then I can feed a it's body to a mutt. After I kill the pathetic tribute of course.

I'm disappointed from the lack of tributes I had seen. I have been looking forward to torture and punish these pathetic scums and I have not been that lucky. On the bright side, I killed Winter and I made sure that I'm a force to be reckoned and why I should be scared. After a hour of walking. I come face to face with a small snake. The snake tried to attack me, but I just grabbed its head before I sliced it off with my knife. I sat and started a fire to cook my lunch.

* * *

 **Jordan Simmons, 15, District 11 male**

We were running out of food. I hate to admit it, but that's the reality. Camilla and I only have a day or two left of supplies. We're going our best to ration it out, but we can only do so much.

I started to get some chips out as a snack before Camilla yelled something.

"Jordan, look!" Camilla pointed to the trees,

I looked to see a silver parachute descending towards us. I don't believe it, we're getting sponsored, this will hopefully solved our problem. The capsule landed towards me and it was labeled District 11. I opened it to find a note.

'The sponsors like underdogs and you and Camilla are underdogs. Keep up the good work and enjoy the food- Chaff'

I immediately went through the capsule to find more chips, beef jerky, and to my surprise a two warm chicken legs.

"We got food?' Camilla asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, we got enough for a few days," I said.

I tossed her a chicken leg and we sat down and eat our lunch together. This was definitely a high point for us.

* * *

 **Felix Cornelius Kray, 18, District 2 male**

It was me and Sapphire moving through the jungle and so far, it been boring and we haven't seen anyone. We were kind of rushing it too since we're sure that the cannon from earlier came from either Sam or Bellona. Sapphire then stopped me.

"What-?" I started to ask before Sapphire shushed me.

I started to listen until I hear something up in the trees. I looked up to see Max, the boy from 12. I nudged Sapphire and she sees him to.

"Got a plan?" I asked.

Sapphire nodded and she picked up a mango fruit off the ground. I wonder what she was going to do before Sapphire threw the mango. The mango hit Max in the side of the head and I watched as he fell off the tree and hit the ground. Max looked up and saw us and he panicked. Max tried to get up, but Sapphire went up to him and kicked back down and she pointed her sword at him. Sapphire turned to me.

"He's mine," Sapphire said.

"Go ahead, you caught him," I said.

Sapphire raised her sword and before Max can protest, Sapphire plunged her sword down into Max's chest. Max gasped and coughed blood before his body went stiff. A cannon then went off.

BOOM!

Sapphire walked backed to me.

"Another tribute down and many more to go," Sapphire said.

"Well, let's keep moving and see if we can find more," I said.

Together, the two of us took Max's supplies and continued to move through the jungle.

* * *

 **Helen Topaz, 17, District 12 female**

We had lost Crescent. It's hours since that cruel boy from 1 speared her and I still remember the sad look and shock on her face. She used to be a brat and I felt that she was warming up to us and she was changing, but now she's gone. It's just emotional for me since I watched her die with my own eyes. We were able to escape the careers, but we're all exhausted and we just wanted to rest. Finally, Rayon stopped us and we were able to set up camp for the night. Rayon has been silent and I noticed he had a intense look on his face all day. Rayon then spoke.

"Crescent's death is my fault," Rayon said.

"What are you saying dude?" Jayce asked.

"We should have killed the boy from 1 in the bloodbath, instead I said to let him go. Now he killed Crescent," Rayon said.

"Rayon, there was no way of knowing what would happen. Crescent's death was not your fault. If anyone is at fault for her death, then it was the same boy that speared her," Kelsi said.

"Do you really think so?" Rayon asked.

"Yes, you're a good guy and you cared for all of us. Please don't Crescent's death hold you down, she would want us to keep going," Kelsi said.

Rayon finally smiled. "You're right, Kelsi. But now I'm dead set on getting revenge on the careers," Rayon said.

"Wait a second, what are you trying to say?" Moss asked.

"I don't mean kill them because we're outmatched. My plan is that tomorrow, while they're hunting, we'll raid their camp and steal their supplies. Because let's face it, we're running low and that they killed one of us, I say we get even," Rayon said.

"Are you sure that the cornucopia will be empty though?" I asked.

"Either it's empty or there's one guard we can all take down, but I say we steal from as revenge. In honor of Crescent," Rayon said.

"I'm in," Moss said.

"Me too," Jayce said.

"Me three," Kelsi said.

"Count me in too," I said.

Kelsi then got us in a circle and she put her hand in the middle of the circle.

"For Crescent," Kelsi said.

We all placed our hands on top of Kelsi's hand.

"For Crescent," we all said. Tomorrow we will raid the careers as revenge for our fallen friend.

* * *

 **Sequoia Clearwater, 18, District 5 female**

I still couldn't believe that Asher killed a huge snake yesterday. He did prepared an amazing dinner though. Sadly, we had to get rid of the extra meat because it probably would have gotten spoiled over night. Speaking of night, it was now hit fall and Asher and I are still moving. I wanted to stop but Asher insisted on keeping moving because he claimed on seeing something. I followed my twin until we had exited the jungle into a beach.

"Well what do you know, we're on a island," Asher commented.

"Asher, look," I said as I pointed to a small cruise ship.

"Should we board it?" I asked.

Before Asher can speak, he was cut off by the anthem. We looked to see the seal in the sky. The seal then changed to show the girl from 11 and the boy from 12. I remembered punching the boy from 12 in the bloodbath. I kind of feel bad but this the hunger games. The anthem then ended.

"As I was about to say, we should definitely spend the night in the ship," Asher said.

Asher and I crossed the dock and boarded the ship. Asher checked every room to make sure that we were alone and to my relief, we were. We decided to go to bed and I said goodnight to Asher. As I went into a bedroom, I got into bed and I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

 **Day 3 is now over and there is still a lot more to come during these games.**

 **Eulogies**

 **18th place: Crescent Angele, 14, District 11 female- speared by Samuel Crawley: Crescent started out as a spoiled girl but I think she definitely changed into a better person during her time in the Capitol. Crescent grew on me and I'll miss her as she was a fun little tribute. Thanks for the submission EllaRoseEverdeen, and at least you still have Kelsi.**

 **17th place: Max Ashberry, 15, District 12 male- stabbed in the chest by Sapphire Dulal: There wasn't really anything wrong with Max. I liked him a little bit but I couldn't shake off the fact that he reminded me of a male Katniss Everdeen. Like Katniss, he lived in 12 and knows how to use a weapon. Max was cool but his similarity to Katniss is why he died. Thanks for the submission TravisSperry10999 and at least you still have Moss.**

 **We're almost halfway done with the list for A Lost City. I'm really loving the tributes I'm getting and I can't wait for more.**

 **I jut realized that a few days ago on July 16th was the one year anniversary since I started Betrayal. I honestly can't believe that it's been a year already. I'm actually going to be sad to see it over but it was a good ride. One thing I can definitely guarantee about A Lost City that it will not take a year to complete. My goal is to get it done in under 6 months.**

 **Anyway, Day 4 is up next and don't forget to read, review, and submit to A Lost City! I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	29. Day 4: The Betrayal

**Ch 29: Day 4: The Betrayal**

 **Rayon Ellis, 16, District 8 male**

In order for us to execute our plan and to steal whatever's in the cornucopia, we had to get up earlier than usual. Moss was our lookout while we sleeper and when the time was right, he worked all of us up. We quickly gathered our supplies and took off through the jungle.

"Anyone know the cornucopia is?" Jayce asked,

"I got no idea to be honest," I said.

"I'm sure we're going in the right direction. Based off our movements, I think the cornucopia is this way," Helen said.

"How do you know that?" Moss asked.

"I just pay attention to our surroundings," Helen responded.

We continued walking for a while until we heard voices. I silenced everyone and we kept moving cautiously. We eventually came face to face with the boy from 11 and the girl from 10. Before I can decide to what to do, the boy said something that stunned me.

"Jayce, what are you doing with those people?" The boy who was Jordan asked.

I quickly turned to Jayce.

"What's going on, Jayce?" I demanded.

"I don't know these people, they're trying to trick us," Jayce said.

"That's not true, he approached us and told us that he abandoned all of you and he joined up with us," the girl named Camilla said.

"What?!" Moss said in shock.

"Jayce, I thought you were our friend," Kelsi said.

Jayce just had his head down. I then grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You fucking lied to us. We trusted you and you had another alliance. What's the big idea?" I demanded.

Jayce sighed. "Listen, it's nothing personal, but only one of us will live and I was willing to do anything to be that person. So after I allied with you, I approached Jordan and Camilla as a backup alliance in case we don't do so well or if we started backstabbing each other."

"We would never do that," Helen said.

"I'm sorry guys," Jayce said.

"It doesn't matter because there's a possibility that you're allied with the Careers too," I said.

"What? Rayon, I would never do that," Jayce said.

I took out a knife and I motioned Moss to grab Rayon.

"Rayon what are you doing?!" Jayce said in panic.

"Jayce, even if you're telling the truth about the Careers, you still went behind our backs. I'm sorry, but we must stop you from doing it again," I said.

"Rayon, please don't do this," Jayce pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jayce, goodbye," I solemnly said.

"No!" Jayce shouted.

I reluctantly stabbed Jayce in the stomach. Jayce coughed out blood and gasped in pain. Jayce looked up at me one last time before I kept stabbing him as Moss lets go of him and the lifeless body of Jayce Winslow fell to the ground, blood flowing from his multiple stab wounds. A cannon then went off.

BOOM!

I had my head down as I really didn't want to kill someone who I thought who was my friend, but that's the sad reality of the games. Jayce betrayed us and I couldn't let that go. I then turned to Jordan and Camilla.

"Go," I said.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"I said go. We have no beef with you and we have something planned. Run away and you have my word that we won't follow," I said.

Jordan nodded and he and Camilla took off through the jungle.

"What now?" Kelsi asked.

"We keep going towards the cornucopia," I said.

I took one last look of our broken former friend and we continued our way to the cornucopia. After ten minutes off walking, I finally see a familiar clearing. It was the cornucopia, and I see the boy from 1 sitting there. My blood boils as I see Crescent's killer. I then see Samuel get up and walk towards the hotel possibly to wake up his allies.

"What do we do?" Kelsi asked.

"Let's wait for them to really clear out, then we'll raid the cornucopia," I said.

Moss, Kelsi, and Helen nodded and started to move closer to the resort so we can hide and be able to tell when the careers leave.

* * *

 **Samuel Crawley, 16, District 1 male**

I volunteered to watch the cornucopia last night for a reason. I was so sick and tired of of my allies that it's time for them to go. Today, before they wake up, I will kill all of them in their sleep. I don't need them to win, I have training and I can kill everyone else. I'll even have the whole resort to my self and I'll show everyone that I'm a true Career. When the first cannon went off ten minutes ago. I knew it was time. I walk towards the hotel ready to claim my victims. I went inside and took the elevator to the penthouse. I hope that they're still sleeping.

With my spear ready, I walked into the penthouse. I immediately went upstairs to the bedrooms and I opened the first door on my left. Inside the room was a sleeping Sapphire. I quietly walked to her bed and I watched her for a second. Sapphire, you were a good ally, but I will do anything to win. With one last deep breath, I raised my spear over Sapphire's stomach and I thrust it down into Sapphire's stomach. Sapphire suddenly awakens and she gasped. Sapphire then looks at me.

"Sam, why?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm sorry Sapphire, I must do what I have to," I said.

Before Sapphire can protest, I raised my spear out of her stomach and I continued stabbing her as she screamed in pain. Sapphire finally laid back down on her bed in a pool of blood as her body stiffens. She was dead. A cannon then went off.

BOOM!

Damn it! I forgot that we can hear the cannons indoors. I got to finish off Felix and Bellona before they can wake up. I ran out of Sapphire's room to the bedroom across from her. I opened the door and to my shock, Bellona was awake and she already have her machete in her hand. Bellona turns toward me and when she saw my spear smeared with Sapphire's blood, her look changed from confusion to anger.

"Sam, what the hell did you do?!" Bellona demanded.

* * *

 **Bellona King, 18, District 2 female**

BOOM!

I suddenly sat up in bed. That cannon means that there are tributes nearby. I quickly jumped out of bed and I grabbed my machete. The door then opened. I turned to see Sam already armed. Before I say anything, I noticed that there was blood on Sam's spear. That little bitch did something and I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to like it.

"Sam, what the hell did you do?!" I demanded.

Sam then raised his spear in defense.

"I'm tired of you guys not treating me like a Career. I intended to kill all of you in your sleep. I succeed with Sapphire but I guess I'll just kill you right now," Sam said.

"You killed Sapphire? You traitor! You'll pay for this!" I yelled.

Sam then charged at me and I immediately parried his attack before I punched him in the face. I was angry as Sam just committed the most cowardly thing to do as a Career. I will make his death painful because no one can just disgraced the Careers. Sam then charged at me again but I parried his attack before I gave him a headbutt and Sam fell to the ground. I then walked towards him.

"Sam, you were never a career as you just committed the most cowardly act in the entire games. Do me a favor and go to Hell," I said as I tried to stab him.

All of a sudden, Sam knocked me down as he used his spear shaft to knock me over. As Sam got off the ground, Felix enters the room and he immediately tackles Sam to the bed as he saw me on the ground. I then got up.

"That traitor's mine," I said,

Felix got off Sam and I immediately grabbed him from behind and put him in a choke hold.

"Any last words?" I asked.

"Fuck you," Sam said.

I raised my machete and slit Sam's throat. I let go of Sam as I watched him gasped for air as he fell to the ground and he stopped moving in seconds. A cannon then went off.

BOOM!

Felix turned to me.

"What happen?" Felix asked.

"Sam betrayed us, he killed Sapphire and he tried to kill me before you tackled him," I said.

"Unbelievable, what a coward," Felix said.

I nodded. "I know."

"So what now?" Felix asked.

"I'm not staying here and sorry Felix, I think I'll be more comfortable on my own," I said.

Felix nodded. "I understand and I agree that I'll be leaving too."

Felix and I then check Sapphire's room and when I saw Sapphire's body, I knew that little traitor really did kill her. Felix and I went downstairs and we each fill our backpacks with supplies from the kitchen. We both got in the elevator down to the lobby. When we got to the door. We stopped.

"It was good working with you Bellona. Good luck," Felix said.

"Same to you," I said.

I shake Felix's hand and I left the resort and went into the jungle.

* * *

 **Moss Lockleaf, 17, District 7 male**

For the last 15 minutes, Helen, Rayon, Kelsi, and I have been hiding in the jungle in front of the resort. We're going to wait for the Careers to start hunting then we will raid the cornucopia. We were sitting down and we shocked to hear two cannons go off five minutes in between. We stand up in surprise.

"Two cannons that fast, but the Careers haven't even left yet," I said.

"Maybe it's the mutts or even natural causes, who knows?" Rayon remarked.

"I think we should be cautious though," Kelsi said.

"Wait I see someone," Helen said.

I quickly turned toward the resort and we see Bellona, the girl from 2 run off into the jungle. That's odd, she shouldn't be alone. Then, her huge district partner Felix comes running towards our direction. Rayon, Helen, and I jumped out of his way hoping that he hasn't see us. I look up to my shock and horror that Kelsi was still standing with a look of fear. I turned towards Felix and he was raising his scythe.

"Get out of my way!" Felix shouted.

Before Felix can swing his scythe, Helen suddenly pushes Kelsi out of the way. I tried to scream fro Helen to jump out of the way, but I couldn't find the words in my throat. Felix swung his scythe as it slashed Helen across the stomach. Felix pushed Helen down as he kept running into the jungle. I look towards Helen and she was breathing heavily with a massive gash across her stomach.

"Helen!" Rayon yelled as we ran towards her.

I tried to get some medicine for Helen, but the ones we have aren't strong enough. I tried to get them out anyway but Helen stopped me.

"No... I know we don't have the right supplies. Don't waste them," Helen said.

"We don't care, we have to save you," Rayon said.

"I don't think I can be saved," Helen said.

Kelsi then holds Helen hand.

"Helen, why did you save me?" Kelsi asked.

"You didn't deserve to die. I couldn't let you get hurt by that boy," Helen said.

"Helen please hold on, maybe someone can sponsor medicine," I pleaded.

"Guys, I know when my time is up. Thanks for being good friends and please, don't let those careers win. One of you have to win," Helen said.

Helen gave one last breathe before her body stiffens from blood lost. A cannon then went off.

BOOM!

Kelsi was crying and Rayon punched a tree in anger, he would regret his decision.

"Those damn Careers! It's not fair how they have all that training, and we have nothing," Rayon said, he also had tears in his eyes.

I found myself sadden too because the games are truly cruel as I saw people who deserved a good life die. I then noticed something.

"Guy, I think the Careers turned on each other," I said.

"What?" Rayon said.

"We saw only the pair from 2, we haven't seen the pair from 1, and there was two cannon shots in a short amount of time," I said.

"Kelsi looked towards the hotel.

"There's only one way to find out," Kelsi said.

We entered the hotel and got into the elevator. We guessed that the Careers would be on the penthouse so we headed there. We entered the penthouse and it looked normal. Rayon motioned us to a staircase and it lead to the bedrooms. We entered the first room and we were stunned to find the body of Sapphire Dulal, the girl from 1. We quickly went to another room to find the body of Samuel Crawley, the boy from 1. I guess the Careers did turn on each other. I then remembered our plan to raid the cornucopia. We quickly left the hotel and went to the cornucopia. We lost 2 of our allies, but we raided a lot of supplies and I think we'll be ok in the long run. We then took off back into the jungle, mourning the loss of our friends.

* * *

 **Camilla Anna Ridley, 15, District 10 female**

Jordan and I couldn't believe that Jayce betrayed and was actually with his old alliance. Jordan was mad about it because he thought he could trust him. I guess my guy was right, Jayce sadly couldn't be trusted. I'm grateful that Rayon let us go. Watching Jayce die was way too much even if wasn't that loyal to the people that trust him.

"You ok?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Through the course of the day we heard 4 cannons today. One was Jayce's and the others came out of the blue in a short amount of time.

"Who do you think died?" I asked.

"I don't know, I wonder if it was a Career getting lucky or maybe we got lucky that the Careers would start dying," Jordan said.

"I doubt it, I do hope so too," I said,

I take a look to the sky and I noticed that it was getting darker. Jordan noticed it too.

"Want to stop and eat dinner?" Jordan asked.

I nodded and we stoped moving and sat down to eat.

* * *

 **Sequoia Clearwater, 18, District 5 female**

Asher was not happy that we had to leave the cruise ship. Stupid gamemaker rules and now we're back in the jungle. We decided to finally sit down and rest for the night. The anthem then started to play. Today, four people die and I couldn't believe that people are actually dying here. I looked to my twin and I remembered his promise that he will die for me. I shed a tear because I don't want to lose my twin. I look back to the sky, and I see that the first was the boy from 1, next was the girl from 1. I'm surprised that two Careers died in the same day. Next was the boy from 6, and last was the girl from 12. I turned towards Asher.

"Four deaths, crazy day today huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hate being here, no one deserves this," Asher said.

I couldn't help but feel guilty that Asher will die for me. I should talk to him about it.

"Asher, are your sure about your plan?" I asked.

"Sequoia, my answer is not going to change. You're going home and that's final," Asher said.

"Are you really prepared to lay down your life?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," Asher said.

I hugged Asher.

"I'm going to bed, night," I said.

"Night sis," Asher said.

I lie down to sleep and I made sure that Asher couldn't see me cry. The thought of losing my twin is almost as worst as dying. I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Day 4 is done and what an action packed day. We got betrayals and alliances breaking up and I hope this chapter was entertaining.**

 **Eulogies**

 **16th place: Jayce Winslow, 16, District 6 male- stabbed to death by Rayon Ellis: Jayce was one of my favorites and writing his death was hard. I loved his personality and he was a fun little rebel. In the end, I couldn't see his plan of multiple alliances working out and that's why he's not my victor. I'm sorry Mitch, (TitanMaddix) but thanks for the submission.**

 **15th place: Sapphire Dulal, 18, District 1 female- speared by Samuel Crawley: Sapphire was my first submission and I really did like her. I always like the nice but dangerous Career. Unfortunately someone had to go during Samuel's betrayal and Sapphire was the one chosen. I enjoyed her and I'll miss her. Thanks for the submission POMForever.**

 **14th place: Samuel Crawley, 16, District 1 male- throat slit by Bellona King: Samuel was a interesting Career as he was reaped at 16. I thought it was cool to see Sam trying to prove himself as a Career. His form wanted him to go out taking down another tribute and that led him to betray his allies. Thanks for the submission twatbitchfucker and at least you still have Felix.**

 **13th place: Helen Topaz, 17, District 12 female- slashed by Felix Cornelius Kray: Helen was a nice and really cool tribute I liked writing her. Her form wanted her to sacrifice herself and I think it was a noble end for her to sacrifice herself for Kelsi. I'll miss her. I'm sorry Penguin Parade, but thanks for the submission.**

 **Ok guys, we're halfway through the games as there are now 12 tributes left. The next chapter will be day 5. Don't forget to read, review, and submit to A Lost City. I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	30. Day 5: The Sacrifice

**Ch 30: Day 5: The Sacrifice**

 **Nicolas Munoz, 15, District 4 male**

Syrena and I have been on the beach ever since we gotten here on day 1. I don't know if it's a bad thing that we never left, but we're still here anyway. We needed food for today, so Syrena and I decided to go into the water to see if we can find fish. My pole broke yesterday from last night's dinner so I have no choice but to use my spear. Syrena had a knife to help too.

"I hope we can find something today," I said.

"Yeah, tough luck on breaking your pole," Syrena said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll just fix it tonight, no big deal."

After a half hour, we still couldn't' get anything. The only reason we're going back to shore is because we need food bad. I'm considering that maybe we should leave the beach and take our chances in the jungle. All of a sudden, I see something moving in the water, I raised my spear to aim it and I was relived to see that when I threw it, it hit the fish.

"I'll get it," Syrena said.

Syrena ran over to the where the fish was. She took out the spear and threw it in my direction. I walked over to pick it up. Syrena then picked up the fish. It was nice sized kingfish. All of a sudden, I see a fin moving towards Syrena, it's a shark!"

"Syrena!" I yelled.

Syrena looked at me before she was suddenly dragged under.

"No!" I yelled.

I ran towards her. Syrena suddenly resurfaces and she runs over to me.

"Run you idiot!" Syrena yelled.

"Not without you," I said.

"I said go!" Syrena yelled and she shoved me backward.

I stumbled backwards, almost falling into the water. I look up to see Syrena screamed before she was dragged back underwater. A pool of blood then resurfaced. I then hear a cannon.

BOOM!

Without thinking, I take off towards the shore, not even bothering to see if the shark was following me. Even when I got on the shore, I didn't stop running until I was near the jungle. I pound the ground in frustration. I knew we should have left the beach and I was too stupid to realize that something like this would happen. Now Syrena is dead and I'm on my own. I reluctantly gathered what supplies I had and I took off into the jungle.

* * *

 **Esteban Graft, 18, District 9 male**

BOOM!

Another cannon, you got to be kidding me. The more cannons I hear, the more pissed off I get and the more victims there are left. I started to pick up the pace and searched the jungle furiously. I don't care what I have to do I will find tributes even if it kills me. I then hear voices. I get excited, finally, someone. In fact, it's even better. It's more than one victim. This is going to be fun. As I get closer, I hear a boy and a girl, yes this will be fun. I finally see them and hid behind a tree.

"You feel something?" The girl who was Camilla asked

"No, why?" The boy who was Jordan asked.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right," Camilla asked.

I noticed a log in front of me. I started to have a idea forming in my head. I took the log and stood up. I suddenly emerged from my hiding spot and hit Jordan on the top of the head. Jordan fell down to the ground unconscious. Camilla started screaming.

"You were right, something is very wrong here," I said.

I then swung the log and hit Camilla right in the head, she also fell down unconscious.

"Let the fun begin," I said.

I got some rope from their bags and began to tie up Jordan. I planned to use my whip and knife and to torture them before I finally killed them. It's funny how the Capitol thinks I'm probably insane but really I'm trying to make the most out of the arena. If I did this back home in District 9, I would be executed. But here, there's no rules, no limits, I can do whatever I want here. I finally tied up Jordan and I went over to tie up Camilla. But Camilla was nowhere to be found.

"What the f-" I started to say before I was tackled to the ground.

I quickly looked to see that it was Camilla on me and she was trying to stab me. I reached into my pocket to noticed my knife gone, damn, she stole it. I grabbed her arm with one hand and thankfully, I was stronger.

"You made a big mistake," I muttered.

I took out my whip on my side and I smacked her with it. Camilla fell to the ground, dropping her knife.

"Please, don't do this," Camilla said.

"It's too late to beg," I said.

I continued to hit Camilla with my whip and each cry gets drowned by the sound of the whip. By the time I was done, she was covered with scratches and cuts all over her body. I picked up my knife and I grabbed her throat.

"Please stop," Camilla said.

"With pleasure," I said.

I then stabbed Camilla in the throat and when I pulled it, a fountain of blood burst from the hole and Camilla choked on her blood. I dropped her body on the ground before Camilla finally went stiffed.

BOOM!

The cannon woke up Jordan and he started to look for Camilla.

"Camilla!? What happened?," Jordan started. He then sees me and her body. "What did you do to her!?

"What I'm about to do to you. It's funny. She thought she would die saving you, but she only prolonged your death," I said as I walked over to Jordan.

"Even if you kill me, I know there's at least one good person who will kill you," Jordan said.

"Yeah, that's what you think," I said as I pull out my whip.

I whipped Jordan for a while and nothing would stop me. I finally got bored after a few minutes and Jordan was cut up and covered in blood. He was sobbing from the pain. I scoffed and knelt down and slit his throat with my knife. Jordan looked up at me as he choked on his blood and he was able to get one last glare at me before his body went stiff.

BOOM!

Two victims, not bad for one day. I got my stuff and I stole their supplies before I continued on through the jungle.

* * *

 **Kelsi Furr, 15, District 8 female**

The entire day has been somber as we lost, Crescent, Helen, and Jayce. I don't even mind Jayce betraying us and I forgive him. He was just trying to survive like the rest of us. Rayon rarely allows breaks as he keeps insisting that we keep moving. I understand that he's scared of being found since we have two dangerous careers moving somewhere in the jungle. Who knows, maybe they're watching our every move.

My body tires, we been moving all day. We only had a break hours ago for like two minutes. If would have been longer, but Rayon quickly moved me and Moss when he heard two cannon shots in the course of a few minutes. Moss has insisted that we outnumbered anyone that may try to hurt us, but Rayon wants to safe than sorry. After another ten minutes, my body just need to sit.

"Rayon, can we please take a break?" I pleaded.

"We got to keep moving Kelsi," Rayon responded.

"A few minutes won't kill us. Even if there's someone, I have an axe," Moss said. It was the first time he spoke in hours.

Rayon sighed.

"You know, I was getting exhausted myself too," Rayon said with a chuckled.

"Then it's settled," Moss said as he sat down on the ground.

I sat down on the ground and took a slip of water. I took the time to notice my surroundings. Growing up on a urban district like District 8 makes you used to the buildings and the factories and everything that made it miserable to most of the people. It was a big shock to go from the Capitol to a arena like this, surrounded by jungle. It's strange, if this wasn't an arena full of death and sorrow, I would think this place is beautiful. Sadly, this arena is far from it.

"Guys, I'm sorry for how I'm acting lately," Rayon said.

I looked up, he seemed very remorseful.

"It's not a problem, but what's with the sudden change?" Moss asked.

"When we had our alliance, I thought of all of us as a family. As leader, I wanted to protect all of you, even though I knew deep down only one of us would live," Rayon said.

I got up and I went over to hug Rayon. Moss did the same.

"You don't have to protect us, we can protect ourselves. Most importantly, we watch each other's back," I said.

"Rayon nodded. "You're right,"

From all the emotion from one conversation, I could have sworn I saw something in the jungle,

but maybe my mind is playing tricks on. The most important thing is me and Moss getting on better terms with Rayon.

* * *

 **Bellona King, 18, District 2 female**

My blood still boils from yesterday. Every time I remember Sam's betrayal, it just makes me madder than before. If there's one thing I can't stand in this world, it's traitors. Sam just disgraced his district and the Careers. I hope he rots in Hell. Even though it's me and Felix, I made the decision of going solo. One part of me trusts Felix, but another part can't trust him. I don't know but I know that going solo is the right thing to do. Felix is no longer my ally, I will kill him in a fair duel if we ever see each other again.

Surprisingly, living and moving through the jungle isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe I was used to being in tough conditions but I'm confident I can still win this thing. I heard three cannons today. I wonder if it was Felix having luck today or if it was mutts from the Capitol. Maybe there are a few strong tributes too this year. I'll know when I see them. I then hear voices from ahead. I took my machete out and walk slowly towards the source of the voices. I got on my knees in a bush and I peeked a little bit to see the pesky outer alliance. They hugging on the ground. I noticed that I was down to only three people now. I smiled, it's time to end them. I walked out from my hiding spot and Moss, the boy from 7 was the first to spot me. He immediately grabbed his axe and stood up.

"You," Moss said.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" I said.

Rayon grabbed his knife and joined Moss.

"We outnumbered you, I think it's wise for you to walk away," Rayon said.

I laughed. "I'm used to being outnumbered. I was chosen to volunteer for a reason."

Rayon just gritted his teeth.

"Fuck it, we're not staying here. Guys, let's go, we can outrun her," Rayon said.

"No, I'm done running," a voice said.

We all turned our heads and even I was surprised when the voice belonged to Kelsi who was holding a katana.

"Kelsi, are you nuts?" Rayon asked.

"Kelsi go, I'll hold her off," Moss offered.

"No, I'll do it. I'm done running and I mean it. You guys go, I'll hold her off," Kelsi said.

"We're not leaving without you," Rayon said.

"Please, you guys have to go. If anything, you guys deserve to win a lot more than I do," Kelsi said.

Moss put a hand on Rayon's shoulder. Rayon sighed.

"Kick her ass," Rayon said.

Kelsi nodded and Rayon and Moss ran to their supplies and took off before I could register what happened. Kelsi just glares at still wielding her katana.

"What makes you think you can take me?" I said.

"I'm just tired of you Careers having the advantage," Kelsi said.

"You know, you actually earned my respect. You deserved a fair fight if you're willing to sacrifice yourself," I said.

Kelsi nodded. It was time for us to fight.

I charged at Kelsi and she quickly dodged. She was fast, but I have to do better than that. I ran to Kelsi and swung my machete. Kelsi tried to block it but her katana got knocked out of her hand. Kelsi quickly picked it back up and she backed up as I tried to slash her. I swung my machete and Kelsi actually blocked it. I took the opportunity to punch her in the face and Kelsi went down. I was surprised to see that Kelsi got back up. I then knock her down with a sweep kick and Kelsi got back up.

"I won't give up," Kelsi muttered.

Kelsi tried to stabbed me, but I just blocked her attack and I elbowed her in the face. Kelsi was on the ground a third time but she still got back up. I respect that she won't give in, but every fight must have a victor. Kelsi tried to stab me again, but I blocked her katana so hard, it flew out of her hand and out of sight somewhere in the jungle. Kelsi got to her knees crying, she knew what was about to happen.

"I just want you to know, you should be proud of yourself for how far you came. You're not bad kid," I said.

Kelsi just nodded and close her eyes. I decided to give her a quick death, so I stabbed in her the chest and Kelsi fell on her back. I stabbed her again closer to heart and Kelsi gave a one last breath before she stiffened.

BOOM!

I have to admit, Kelsi earned my respect and she died a honorable death. I took last look at Kelsi's body before I took off in search of her remaining allies.

* * *

 **Asher Clearwater, 18, District 5 male**

You can call me paranoid, you can call me overprotective, but I will do anything to protect Sequoia. Today was pretty bad since 4 cannons were fired today. After hours of walking, we finally sat down. Sequoia then broke the silence.

"We're getting closer," Sequoia said.

"Yeah, they're tributes including us," I said.

"Asher, what is your plan?" Sequoia asked.

"When it's the final 2 and I know you will be safe, I will take my one life," I said.

"Asher, it's too late to try something else," Sequoia pleaded.

"What other choice do I have Sis? Only one of us will survive and it's going to be you," I said.

"I know, but I don't want to say goodbye," Sequoia said.

"I know," I said.

I hugged my sister for comfort as the anthem came on. I looked up to the sky to see four faces, first was the girl from 4, next was the girl from 8, next was the girl from 10, and last was the boy from 11. The anthem then ended.

Sequoia went to sleep as I stood guard over her. Only six more tributes before my sister's safety can be guaranteed.

* * *

 **Day 5 is over. We got 8 tributes left and we're nearing the end. I'm so sorry that this was so late. I went on a huge vacation and saw a lot of family members and I had no time to write. I'm home now since we're nearing the end, I want to get this wrapped up and start A Lost City.**

 **Eulogies**

 **12th place: Syrena Waverlee, 13, District 4 female- eaten by shark mutt: Syrena was a cool adventurous tribute and I loved her personality and backstory. Unfortunately, due to her and Nick staying on the beach, the game makers wanted action. Her form wanted her to sacrifice herself and I thought saving Nick was a noble way to go. Thanks for the submission Krystal Fox and I'll miss her.**

 **11th place: Camilla Anna Ridley, 15, District 10 female- whipped and stabbed in the throat by Esteban Graft: I loved Camilla from the minute I read her form. I really relate to her backstory and I loved everything about her. Unfortunately, she wasn't what I was looking for in a victor and I hope I did her justice, because writing her death was hard. I'm sorry Krystal, but thanks for the submission.**

 **10th place: Jordan Simmons, 15, District 11 male- whipped and throat slit by Esteban Graft: Jordan was a cool tribute and I really liked writing him. He was nice change of pace from the usual D11 male and I enjoyed him. Unfortunately someone had to go during Esteban's rampage and he drew the short straw. I did had a hard time killing him. I'm sorry BloodedInk, but thanks for the submission.**

 **9th place: Kelsi Furr, 15, District 8 female- stabbed by Bellona King: Kelsi was a great tribute and I loved developing her character. She started out as a shy girl but I think she really evolved into a different person and her form wanted her to go down without giving up and I hope I did her justice and writing her death was emotional. I'm sorry EllaRoseEverdeen but thanks for the submission.**

 **We're now halfway through for A Lost City's tribute list! I'm loving the tributes and please keep them coming so we can get a full list.**

 **The next chapter will be day 6. Don't forget to read, review and submit to A Lost City! I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	31. Top 8 Interviews

**Ch 31: Top 8 Interviews**

 **Caesar Flickerman, 25, Hunger Games commentator**

It was just after the anthem of Day 5 when I boarded the hovercraft. President Hamilton wanted me to conduct the top 8 interviews immediately before the tributes started to kill each other. For the first time in a while, our first stop was District 2. Normally, there would be at least one tribute from District 1 but thanks to idiot boy, we're going to District 2. I really don't have a problem with it, but as a fan of the games, I can't get the twist out of my head. My cameraman Amos boarded the hovercraft and we finally took off. We would be in District 2 in a hour.

"Who's first?" Amos asked.

I looked down to my schedule. Felix's family was first.

"Felix's first," I responded.

A hour later, we touched down in District 2. The families have already been notified of my visit, so I assumed they will be ready. Amos and I headed to the Victor's Village. When we were in front of Felix's home, Amos got the camera rolling.

"Hello Panem! We're here in District 2 to conduct our top 8 interviews. First, we're here at the home of Bruce and Scarlet Kray, the parents of Felix Cornelius Kray.

I knocked at the door and Bruce answered the door.

"Mr. Flickerman, it's a pleasure," Bruce said.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Kray. Can you please show us inside?" I asked.

Bruce nodded and led me and Amos into the living room where his wife Scarlet and his other son Jay were seated. I then started the interviews.

"So Mrs. Kray, as a victor, how do you feels about your son volunteering?" I asked.

"I understand he wanted to test himself and so far he has made me proud," Scarlet said.

"Mr. Kray, what do you do for a living," I asked.

"I run the local academy here in a District 2. That's how Felix got his training," Bruce responded.

"Will your son volunteered for the games too?" I asked.

"We're currently not sure due to how young he is, but I think with the right training, he'll be ready," Bruce said.

"One last question, how do you think Felix is doing?" I asked.

"Felix has proven how powerful he is and we think if he can defeat his district partner, he will win," Scarlet said.

"Well thank you for your time and good luck to Felix," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Krays and next are the Kings here in District 2!" I said to the camera.

Amos and I walked down the street as Bellona also lived in the victor's village thanks to her brother Ares. When we arrived at Bellona's home, I turned to the camera.

"We're still here in District 2 at the home of Kurt King, the father of Bellona king," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door, Kurt answered the door.

"Hello Mr. King," I said.

"Mr. Flickerman, please come in," Kurt said.

Kurt lead me and Amos to the family room where Bellona's brothers Odin and Anhur were sitting down. The only one missing was Ares as he's still in the Capitol mentoring.

"So let's get started. Mr. King, is it tough seeing your daughter in the games?" I asked.

"I always get nervous seeing my children fighting in the arena. I was nervous even when Ares won his year. I was devastated to have lost my son Mars. So yes, I'm nervous to see Bellona in the arena, but I'm confident in her," Kurt said.

"So Odin, what do you and Anhur do?" I asked.

"I work at the Knut," Odin said.

"I'm training to be a peacekeeper," Anhur said.

"So were all of you supportive of Bellona's decision to volunteer?" I asked.

"We were all very reluctant ever since what happened to Mars. The only reason I agreed was that Ares is mentoring her and she's powerful," Kurt said.

"One last question, how do you think Bellona is doing?" I asked.

"Bellona is doing phenomenal and I'm sure she'll come home," Odin said.

"Thanks for you time and good luck to Bellona," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Kings and next are the Munozs in District 4!" I said to the camera.

Amos and I broad the hovercraft and departed for District 4. We arrived in a half hour and immediately head to Nicolas Munoz's house. I then turned to the camera.

"We're here at the home at Oscar and Melinda Munoz, the parents of Nicolas Munoz," I said to the camera.

I walked to the front of the house and knocked on the door. Oscar answered the door.

"Mr. Munoz, it's so nice to meet you," I said.

"Likewise, Mr. Flickerman," Oscar said.

Oscar led me and Amos to the living room where his wife and young daughter Sherri were. I then started the interview.

"So Mr. Munoz, what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I fish around the district and I sell them to the markets for money," Oscar replied.

"Very interesting. So how did you feel about Nicolas being reaped?" I asked.

"We were devastated, we were scared of losing him and we're still are," Melinda said.

"I have a question for Sherri. Do you have anything you want to say about Nicolas?" I asked.

"I miss him and I love him. I just want him to come home," Sherri said.

I almost felt a tear coming down. It was sad to hear it.

"One more question, how do you think Nicolas is doing?" I asked.

"We think he's doing well. We're proud of him and we're rooting for him all the way," Oscar said.

"Well thank you for your time and good luck to Nicolas," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Munozs and up next are the Clearwaters in District 5,!" I said to the camera.

Amos and I boarded the hovercraft and departed for a District 5. It was different that since Asher and Sequoia are twins, their family are our only stop in District 5? When we arrived, we head to the home of the twins. I turned to the camera when we arrived.

"We're here at the home of Jaxon and Eliza Clearwater, the home of Asher and Sequoia Clearwater," I said to the camera.

I went to the door and knocked. Jaxon answered the door a few seconds later.

"Hello, Mr. Flickerman," Jaxon said.

"Hello, Mr. Clearwater, it's nice to meet you," I said.

Jaxon led me and Amos to the living room where his wife was. I then started the interview.

"So what do the two of you do?" I asked.

"I work in a power plant while my wife is a teacher," Jaxon said.

"It must have hard to have both your children in the games, how do you feel?" I asked.

"We're devastated, it was the last thing we ever expected and it's a nerve racking week," Eliza said.

"Very understanding. Not only was Asher reaped, but Sequoia volunteered. What was your reaction?" I asked.

"We have no idea why Sequoia volunteered. We think she didn't want to be separated from her own twin, but we really have no idea," Jaxon said.

"Last question, how do you think the twins are doing?" I asked.

"They're doing great but we wish that both of them can come home. Even if one of them wins, we lose the other and that though scares us. We're rooting for them and we hope everything works out in the end," Eliza said.

"Well thank you for your time and good luck to the twins," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Clearwaters and next are the Lockleafs in District 7!" I said to the camera.

Amos and I boarded the hovercraft and departed for District 7. When we arrived we quickly made our to Moss's home. When we arrived, I turned to the camera.

"We're here at the home of Connor and Kate Lockleaf, the home of Moss Lockleaf," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door and was welcomed in by Connor. We were taken to the living room where his life and two children Bruce and Olivia were sitting. I then begun the interview.

"So Connor how is life here in District 7?" I asked.

"I'm a lumberjack while Kate stays home to take care of the kids. Kate's sister is actually a victor so she helped us secured this home for our children," Connor explained.

"Very interesting. Can you please tell me what kind of person Moss is?" I asked.

"Our son is a very kind young man. He's loyal and compassionate and we're glad to see that the arena hasn't changed him," Kate said.

"I'm glad to hear that. How has life been since Moss was reaped?" I asked.

"We're adjusting, it's tough to know our oldest is fighting for his life. It worries Bruce and Olivia too since Moss has always been a good brother to them," Kate said.

"Finally, how do you think Moss is doing so far?" I asked.

"It's hard to say at this point. We obviously believe in him and we think he's doing well. We're hoping that he'll win and come home, we miss greatly," Connor said.

"Thank you for your time and good luck to Moss," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Lockleafs and next are the Ellises in District 8!" I said to the camera.

Amos and I boarded the hovercraft and departed for District 8. When we arrived, we head to the home of Rayon Ellis. When we arrived, I turned to the camera.

"We're here at the home of Bobbin and Twyla Ellis, the home of Rayon Ellis," I said to the camera.

I knocked on the door and Twyla answered and led me and Amos to the family room where her husband was sitting down with his other son Cotton and daughter Flaxen. I started the interview.

"So Mr. Ellis, what do you for a living?" I asked.

"I work at a clothing factory and I'm the main provider for my family since my wife stays home. Rayon and Cotton help out by working in the shoe factory," Bobbin said.

"Flaxen, do you miss your brother?" I asked.

"Of course, he has always been a kind and sincere older brother and I miss him," Flaxen said.

"Recently, Rayon took the life of another tribute, what are your thoughts on the matter?" I asked.

"We were shocked that he would kill someone. But we understand that it's sadly necessary if we want our son to come home. We just hope killing someone doesn't affect him," Twyla said.

"Let question, how do you think Rayon is doing?" I asked.

"Our son has shown to be a strong outlier and we're confident that he will do his best," Bobbin said.

"Well thank you for your time and good luck to Rayon," I said as I walked out the door.

"That was the Ellises and finally, the Grafts-," I started to say until my assistant Vaughn interrupted me on my phone.

I answered the phone.

"Yes, Vaughn?" I asked.

"I was just informed that Esteban Graft has no family sir. There's no one to interview for him," Vaughn informed.

"Well thank you Vaughn," I said as I hanged out.

"Well, folks, it seems that Esteban Graft has no family to interview, so I'm sorry but our interviews end here. But don't be sad, the games resume tomorrow! I'm Caesar Flickerman and this have been our interviews!" I said to the camera.

Amos stopped recording and we board the hovercraft. On the way home, I send the footage to the station to air it in a couple hours. It's been a long night and I soon find myself sleeping on the flight home in seconds.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know I said that Day 6 was supposed to be next, but I forgotten about the interviews. So this is the chapter but next chapter we will definitely be back in the games. I thought this was a nice change of pace from the arena, but we go back next chapter. As always, have a great day/night! Don't forget to read, review and submit to A Lost City and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	32. Day 6: The Feast

**Hey guys, long time no see. I know it's a few months and I'm so sorry for that. I will have an explanation at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch 32: Day 6: The Feast**

 **Rayon Ellis, 16, District 8 male**

It's my fault, it's all my fault. Kelsi's dead because of me and I can't feel any more guilty. Moss and I just left her to fend for herself. What the hell were we thinking? The girl from 2 way too powerful for Kelsi and I should have known that. We should have stayed, maybe things would have been different.

I'm a shitty leader, that much I can acknowledge. Crescent, Helen, Jayce, and now Kelsi, I blame myself for everyone of their deaths.

I opened my eyes, Moss and I were still walking through the jungle. Moss's grip tightens around his axe, he's been careful. We never know who could be stalking through the woods. Moss then noticed my expression.

"Rayon, you ok bud?" Moss asked.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

Moss then stopped.

"No, you're not ok, something's bothering you and we're not moving until we settled it."

"It's not you business Moss. We can't waste time on stuff like this," I argued.

"You're my friend and ally, as far as I'm concerned it's my business. Rayon, I swear, if you're beating yourself up about our friends again, get over it again! It's not your fault," Moss argued back.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped.

Moss then suddenly grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against a tree. Moss was still holding me back.

"There's no way in hell you can continue while you're doubting yourself. Snap out of it dammit!" Moss yelled.

"Why do you care? One or both of us will be dead soon enough," I said.

Moss tenses, but he then sighed. "I swore when I was reaped that I would never abandoned my morals and I would never abandon anyone I called a friend and that means you. Like it or not we're allies until the end and I'm not leaving you behind."

Tears were actually coming down my eyes. Moss, I don't know what to say, but thanks."

Moss released me.

"Anytime. Now come on, we got to keep going strong, there's only eight tributes left including us," Moss said.

BOOM!

"Nevermind, there's now seven tributes," Moss added.

I chuckled and with my new found confidence, I followed Moss through the jungle.

* * *

 **Asher Clearwater, 18, District 5 male**

"For the last time Sequoia, stay here," I said to my sister.

"But Asher, I can help."

"I know you can, but I would feel a lot better if you stayed here," I argued.

Sequoia and I were having another argument. I planned to go hunting, but she wanted to go with me. I refused to let her get hurt so I wanted her to stay.

"I'm not staying here while you risk your life for me, I'm not useless, I can help," Sequoia pleaded.

"Give one good reason why I should let you come with me," I said.

Sequoia smiled. "If you leave me here, who's going to protect me if I come across another tribute?"

I realized what Sequoia just said and I can't believe that she's right. Man, I'm such a idiot sometimes. But she got me beat, it's better for us to stay together.

"Alright Sis, let's go we're burning daylight," I said.

"Coming Bro," Sequoia said.

We walked through the jungle, my eyes searching for either tributes or food for tonight. I didn't know what we would find, but I hope it's something that can help us. We continued walking until I heard Sequoia screamed. I chuckled, thinking that she tripped over a branch or slipped on some mud. I turned around to help her when my heart stopped. Sequoia was on the ground wrestling with the boy from District 4. Sequoia was struggling but the boy had a crazed look on his eye. I was frozen in shock, my sister is in danger, why can't I move? The two wrestled with each other until the boy was on top of Sequoia. I saw him reached for his trident nearby, he was determined to kill my sister.

"Asher!" Sequoia yelled.

My mind snapped back into reality. Again, I see the boy reached for his trident. This time, I feel anger coursing through my veins. My sister is in danger and I will save her.

"Get the fuck off her!" I yelled.

The boy looked up at me in surprise and I then sprinted at him. I tackled the boy off the my sister and I did nothing but punched him in the face. I was angry, I wanted to kill him, he almost killed my twin. When I was done, the boy's face was swollen and his nose was bleeding. I looked to Sequoia, she was still shaken as she stood up.

"You ok?" I asked.

Sequoia nodded but before I knew it, she took a knife out and looked at the boy.

"Sequoia no!" I shouted.

"He tried to kill me!" Sequoia shouted back.

"I know but you're not killing anybody,"

"So we're going to just let him live?" Sequoia asked.

"No, he tried to kill you, if anybody is killing him, it's me," I said.

I walked over to where my axe was and I picked it up and then I went to the boy. When he saw my axe, his eyes widen.

"Please," the boy pleaded.

"Stay away from my sister," I said as I plunge my axe on the boy's chest.

My axe made a huge gash on the boy's chest and he gasped in pain. A few more seconds, the boy breathed his last as his body went stiffed. I then hear a cannon.

BOOM!

I took my axe out and I dropped it. I couldn't believe I just killed someone. I looked towards Sequoia and I walked towards her. When I got to her, I hugged her and she returned it back. Before I knew it, we were both crying.

* * *

 **Moss Lockleaf, 17, District 7 male**

Rayon and I are continuing our trek through the jungle when we heard a important announcement.

"Attention tributes, there will be a feast today. It's optional to come as there is the risk of facing your fellow tributes. However, the feast will have a pouch with your District number on it. Inside that pouch is something you need to survive or have the advantage. The feast will be at the cornucopia in two hours. May the odds be in your favor," said the voice of Caesar Flickerman.

I looked to Rayon.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"You know we're risking a lot if we come."

"Yeah I know, but we can really use the stuff if we really do need it.

Rayon continued to think it over before he nodded.

"We gain a big advantage if we go. Let's find our way to the cornucopia," Rayon said.

I nodded and we continued our trek hoping to find our destination. We walked for another hour before we came across a unfamiliar landmark.

"What is that?" I asked.

Rayon just shrugged his shoulders and he stared up at it. I did the same and look at what we were staring at. It was a cone shaped mountain with smoke coming out of the top.

"It looks familiar but I can't think of what it is," Rayon muttered.

I stepped forward to observe it even more. This mountain also looks familiar. I had a science class in school and I think we studied this kind of mountain before. The thought then clicks in my head.

"It's a volcano!" I shouted.

The ground then shakes and I almost lost my footing. Before I know it, I'm tackled to the ground by Rayon. I then watched in horror as huge tree branch falls and lands on my friends back.

"Rayon, you saved me," I muttered.

"It was the least I can do when you had your faith in me," Rayon said.

I studied the tree branch. It was huge, it looked altered by the Capitol, I never heard of a branch being that large. Maybe I can use my axe to cut him out.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get you out," I said.

The ground then shakes again and I noticed the volcano was shaking violently.

"Oh no," I muttered.

I think the volcano is about to erupt. I need to get Rayon out. I got my axe and I tried to make a dent in the branch but to my shock and horror, my axe isn't making a dent. The volcano continues to shake.

"Moss, get out of here!" Rayon shouted.

"Not gonna happen, I'm not leaving you here," I said as I continued to tried to cut the branch.

"Can't you see it's too late for me?" Rayon asked.

"I said I'm not leaving you," I said stubbornly.

"Moss, you got to win, you're the last of our alliance now. You have to show the Capitol that even outliers have a chance in the games. Promise me," Rayon pleaded.

"Rayon, don't-" I started to say.

"Promise me!" Rayon yelled.

I looked back towards the volcano and I knew it was going to erupt any second. Rayon is right. I'mm going to be the last of our group and it's up to me to win now. I looked back towards my fallen friend. I grabbed his hand.

"I promise, I'm winning this for all of us," I said.

Rayon nodded. "Good luck Moss."

"Goodbye, Rayon, I don't regret our alliance, my friend," I said.

With one last look at the volcano as the shaking got even worse, I looked at my friend. One last nod cause me to finally start running. I took off away from the volcano when I thought I was safe, I looked back. The volcano has erupted as the lava was flowing from the top. I still see Rayon as he's trapped. I watched with sadness as the lava covered Rayon and his cannon would fire two seconds later.

BOOM!

There's nothing else to see. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. For the first time in the arena, I'm on my own, but I'm ready to fight. I vow that if I win, I'll never let anyone forget the memories of my friends. I took off through the jungle to find the cornucopia. I'm going to need those supplies.

* * *

 **Esteban Graft, 18, District 9 male**

BOOM!

I looked up to the sky. Only 5 more victims left in the arena. I chuckled at the though that my district is probably scared out of their minds that I might win. Well, I hate to burst their bubble, but I will the games. As a victor, I can whatever the fuck I want and the peacekeepers can't touch me. But for now, I have to focus on games. I was getting closer to the cornucopia. I don't care what's in my pouch, if it's there, then I need it. Hell, I can even benefit from stealing one of the other's pouch.

One hour later, I finally arrived at the cornucopia, the hotel looming behind it. I looked towards the cornucopia, there was a table in front of the horn with pouches with our District number on there. I then see mine marked with the number nine. Out of the blue, the boy from 7 burst out of the jungle and he quickly snatches his and the boy from 8's pouches. The boy then took back into the jungle before I can react, damn he's fast. I knew he was allies with the boy from 8, but he's nowhere to be found. That doesn't matter, I need to get my pouch.

I took off towards the horn to get my pouch, the pair from 5 must have been here long ago because the only pouches left are mine and the pair from 2. I'm not going to lie, the fact that any of 2's tributes could be here any second is a good reason for me to be fast. I take my pouch and I noticed that the District 2's boy pouch was next to mine. Maybe, I can take it. It could help me. Before I could take it, I hear a familiar and frightening voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

I slowly turned around and it was Felix, the boy from 2. Ok, he's huge and for once, I'm scared for my life. Felix draws out his scythe.

"Do you really think you can steal from me, Nine?" Felix questioned.

I finally mustered the strength to speak because I need to be smart to get out of this alive.

"It's Graft, and yes, I do think I can steal from you," I said boldly.

"Graft or Nine, I don't care. You'll just die the same way," Felix muttered.

Felix then charged at me and I jumped out of the way. That just pissed Felix as he continued to charged me. In the confusion, I didn't even grab the pouches. I got my whip in the hope I can make him drop his weapon. The next time Felix charged me, I snapped my whip on his arm but to my shock, the attack just fazed him and he was still grasping his scythe.

"Nice try, Graft," Felix taunted.

I only responded by snapping my whip again but Felix was fast enough to grab the tip and he yanked in it hard. I tried to keep control but Felix was too powerful and he yanked my whip out of my hand. Felix again charged at me and I jumped again. I had just lost my whip and even though I have a knife, I don't stand a chance. I look to see that I had a clear path to my pouch and the jungle since Felix's recent charge. With one last ounce of strength I sprinted towards my pouch and took off into the jungle. I can hear Felix's constant cursing, but he didn't pursue.

A hour later, I collapsed into a front of a tree exhausted. In that hour, 2 cannons had boomed in that time period after I made my escape. I open my pouch to find food and water, but nothing will replaced my whip. My knife won't do that much. As I was about to give up, I hear a beeping sound. To my surprise I see a silver parachute descending toward me. Who in the world would sponsor me? As the package landed, it was a big square. I opened and I gasped. Inside was a silver whip with blades attached at the sides and tip. I couldn't believe it, it was way better than my old one. There was a note.

'You're lucky that you're even getting this. If it was my choice, you wouldn't even have it. Some people in the Capitol like you and you had enough support for this weapon and enough support to force me to send it. Normally, I would say good luck but in your case, go crazy you psychopath. Maybe District 9 will get lucky and you'll get yourself killed- Milo'

I crumpled up the note. I honestly acknowledge that I'm a shitty person and my mentor was right. He's not a bad guy, I just love being a dick. I take out my whip and examined it. I looked up to the sky and did something I thought I would never do.

"Thank you Capitol," I muttered.

I looked back down at my whip. I can't wait to test this on my next victim.

* * *

 **Felix Cornelius Kray, 18, District 2 male**

I slammed my hand on the feast table in frustration, how can I let that District 9 runt slip away, that's not what I was trained for. I should have killed him when I had the chance. I took a look towards the table to collect my bag. I noticed that there are two bags with D2 on it. Bellona hasn't been here yet. I noticed that one of the bags had a M on it. That must be my bag. Before I can take it, I hear a voice.

"Long time no see, Felix," a familiar voice said.

I turned around and the voice belonged to my former ally, Bellona King.

"Bellona, we finally meet again," I said.

"This time, there's no splitting up again. We're fighting right here, right now," Bellona snarled.

"What's wrong, you're too impatient to wait until the final two?" I asked taunting her.

"Felix, there's six of us left including ourselves. You're my one true threat and I intend to get rid of you right now," Bellona said. I noticed her grip on her machete tightening.

I raised my scythe. "Fine, if you want a fight, then it's a fight you get."

Bellona charged at me and I immediately parried her attack with my scythe. I need to be careful, while my scythe's reach can keep her back, she's more agile with her machete. Bellona kept attacking me as I block every shot. I know what's doing, she wants to tire me out. It's her only chance and I hate to admit, but it might work. I gasped as Bellona got a slash on my non scythe arm. I grunt as I feel the blood slither down my arm. I have to ignore it.

Bellona was starting to get tired too and I took the opportunity to kick her back. Bellona staggered before I rushed her with my scythe flying through the air. Bellona dodged while the blade was only able to slash her hand. Bellona grasped her hand as it bleed.

"You'll pay for that," she growled.

"It's just a game Bellona," I taunted.

"A game of life and death," Bellona added.

I smirked as I swunged my scythe at her again. All I wanted was a fight to prove my ability and Bellona was giving me that. It's going to suck to have to kill my District partner but the games must go on. Bellona barely blocked my attack and I continued to swing my scythe and Bellona stills continues to block. One last block and we were at a stalemate. I knew what I had to do. I gave Bellona a sweep kick and she landed hard on her back. I towered over her as I press my scythe against her neck.

"Any last words?" I asked.

"Yeah, fuck off!" Bellona yelled.

Before I can deliver the finishing blow, I feel a sharp pain in my leg and I felled down. Bellona got up and she was gripping her machete. I realized what happened, Bellona slashed my leg with her machete and I didn't realize she still had it. Bellona got down on top of me and she stabbed me in my left shoulder. I yelled in pain.

"Oh Felix, you were a formidable opponent, but now you will die," Bellona said.

Out of the corner of my eye, my scythe was a couple of inches away. I managed to gripped it while Bellona was delivering her little monologue.

"Now it's my turn, any last words?" Bellona taunted as she took her machete out of my shoulder, the pain in my shoulder gets worse. Bellona then raised her machete in the air. But I knew what to do.

I smiled. "Now it's your turn to fuck off," I said.

Before Bellona can do anything. I mustered the strength to swing my scythe and I watched as the blade cut across Belona's throat. Bellona gasped as blood gushed out of her throat and she dropped her machete. Bellona got off me and was on the ground choking, she had her hands covering her throat to try to stop the blood flow. With much trouble, I struggled to get up. I staggered to Bellona and I picked up her dropped machete. With one last look at my fallen district partner, I ended her pain by stabbing her in the chest with her own machete. Bellona's eyes gazed over and her hands dropped to the ground as her cannon boomed.

BOOM!

I was exhausted as I staggered over to the table. I opened my own bag and I went through finding bandages. Slowly, I was able to wrap some around my shoulder, but I didn't have enough for my leg. I noticed that the cornucopia didn't have the supplies I needed. My allies and I had use them plenty of times during the course of the games. I must leave, I didn't like being out in the open. I took both mine and Bellona's bags and I staggered into the jungle. I hope that my injuries doesn't affect me. I can't make any more mistakes or I can die next time.

* * *

 **Sequoia Clearwater, 18, District 5 female**

BOOM!

Asher and I were startled by the sudden cannon.

"You think that was from the feast?" I asked.

"Definitely," Asher responded.

We were both lucky to have gotten our bags before any fighting had started. We decided to sit down and inspect our supplies. We didn't have anything too important. Some food, water, and some medical bandages but nothing too important. Before we can get moving, we heard a monstrous roar near us.

"What kind of animal is that?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's a mutt for sure, but that doesn't some like a normal mutt," Asher said.

The roaring continued and a monstrous shape came into view.

I screamed while Asher got in front of me with his axe out. I was too scared to look at it, but I did anyway. It had the body of a jaguar, the tail of a snake, and the head of crocodile. The mutt roared again as it approached it. Asher gave me his pack.

"Sequoia go," Asher said.

"What? No!" I said.

"This isn't up for discussion. Do you see what is approaching us?" Asher said.

"But you'll die," I said.

Asher put a hand on my shoulder. "Sis, I was never coming out of here alive. I love you, and tell Mom and Dad I love them. Now go."

Asher then took off to fight the mutt. The mutt swung it's paw knocked Asher against a tree. The mutt then turned it's direction at me. I was too scared to move. As the mutt approached me, it had cried out in pain. I saw that Asher had came from behind and slashed its leg with it's axe. The mutt turned it's attention back towards Asher. It tried to hit Asher with it's snake tail but Asher use his axe and cut the snake tail off from the rest of the mutt. Now I see that my brother is trying to protect me and there's nothing I can do. I started to cry as I did what he said and took off into the jungle. I collapsed into a tree to catch my breath.

BOOM!

No! That can't be Asher. I started to cry because I feel that deep down my twin has died. I waited a few minutes and I went back to where Asher was. When I got there, I broke down at what I saw. Asher had killed the mutt, there were multiple axe marks in it's hide and a huge gash in it's neck. But the mutt had killed Asher. His body was next to the mutt. The mutt had done serious damage to him before he killed it. Asher had several claw marks on his chest and and bite marks on his arm. Asher left arm was missing and I knew that the mutt had bitten his arm. Off. I concluded that the mutt had bitten Asher's arm off. With his last bit of energy, he killed the mutt with his axe. Asher must have died of blood lost. I gave my fallen brother a kiss on the forehead, he did saved me in the end. I cried as I took off into the jungle.

I didn't stop for a hour before I collapsed into a tree. I look towards the sky, the anthem had started. The first face was the girl from two, next was the boy from four. Asher's face was third and it was tough seeing it again. I watched my twin's face disappeared as the boy from eight was last. The anthem then ended. I cried myself to sleep, I will never get over the lost of my twin.

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's time for me to explain my hiatus. I had started college a couple of days after I posted the last chapter. It was my first year and a huge step for me. I found myself extremely busy with college with classes, homework, and the new friends I had made. Don't worry, I was happy these last few months, but I was also so busy I had a hard time finding time to write while I got adjusted. Over time, I managed to find time to write and this is the chapter that took three months. Now, I'm able to find more time to write and I'm fully adjusted. I'm sorry I let you guys down. This story has come a long way and it should have been finished long ago. I will never abandon something I started and I came too far for this story. We have four or five chapters left and this story will be finished. I hope you guys will still stick around I have a lot more story to tell for my universe. I hope you guys understand my hiatus.**

 **Eulogies**

 **8th place: Nicolas Munoz, 15, District 4 male- axed by Asher Clearwater: Nick was a good guy and he was different from the usual D4 male as he wasn't a career. I liked him and he was fun to write for. Unfortunately, he just wasn't my choice for a victor and he was tough to find an arc for, so he gets 8th place. Thanks for the submission fanman.**

 **7th place: Rayon Ellis, 16, District 8 male- killed in a volcanic eruption: Rayon was one of my favorites. I loved his rebellious and fun personality. He was a good leader and had s good arc. I considered him heavily for my victor but in the end I thought that his rebellious side wouldn't be a good fit because it was too early in my universe for any rebellion. Thanks for the submission h. .03 and I hope you enjoyed Rayon's journey.**

 **6th place: Bellona King, 18, District 2 female- throat slashed and then stabbed by Felix Cornelius Kray: Bellona was a tribute I enjoyed. Her snarky personality was fun to write for and she easily one of my favorites. Unfortunately she didn't fit what I was looking for in a victor. Thanks for the submission Kayla Delana and I hope I did her justice.**

 **5th place: Asher Clearwater, 18, District 5 male- killed by a mutt: Asher was a great character. I immediately related to him wanting to protect his sister. Unfortunately he was never going to be my victor due to him** **wanting to protect Sequoia. I did enjoy him though and I thought that him dying to save Sequoia was a good ending for him. Thanks from the submission theflowercrowns I hope I did him justice.**

 **Alright guys, Betrayal is back and the story is almost over! I hope you guys understand my hiatus but I promise that my story will be finished. For my next story, I need 12 more tributes for A Lost City and I'm counting on you guys. I can't wait to see what you submitted and I can't wait to see your tributes. The next chapter will be day 7, the last day in the arena and we'll finally have our victor. Don't forget to read, review and submit to A Lost City and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	33. Day 7: A Victor Emerges

**Ch 33: Day 7: A Victor Emerges**

 **Sequoia Clearwater, 18, District 5 female**

I had hoped that last night was one big nightmare. But I was forced to face reality when I woke up all alone, Asher is dead. I only had a backpack with whatever is in it and a knife. It wasn't going to do anything and in this point of the game, the sponsoring has either stopped or gotten too expensive. I got up, there's no use in moping around. Asher would want me to win and I intend to that. As I begin walking, the ground started to shake and it was getting hard to keep my balance. I looked behind me and I noticed that I was near the beach. I watch in shock and horror as the beach started to come apart and sink underneath the water. I realized what was happening. The earthquake is tearing the beach apart.

I Immediately sprinted away from the beach. I don't what I had to do, but I had to get away. I keep running even when I was too tired. I wonder if this today is the finale but who knows with the gamemakers? Ten minutes later, the ground stopped shaking and I collapsed in exhaustion. I looked behind me to see the water behind me. There's no beach but the island has definitely suffered. I see the clearing to the cornucopia ahead. There was no going back. I picked my self up, I have to see if there's anything left, I don't see anyone but I still need to be quick.

"This win will be for you, Asher," I whispered as i towards the cornucopia.

* * *

 **Felix Cornelius Kray, 18, Distict 2 male**

My wounds from my battle with Bellona has not gotten better. I still have a heavy limp in my leg from her machete and my shoulder bandages are starting to come undone. I'm dragging my scythe through the dirt in attempt to keep my balance. I have to keep pushing, if I'm right, there's four tributes left including myself. I can't give up yet. I was staggering through the jungle. I didn't want to go back towards the cornucopia, but it seems that the earthquake from earlier has left me with no choice. I was lucky to be in the radius that didn't get destroyed but I was close to dying. I rest my hand on a nearby tree as I stopped to catch my breath.

"Just a little longer, Felix," I muttered.

The pain is tremendous but I can't afford any slip ups. I then hear a branch snapped. I jerked my head in reaction to see Graft coming towards me. My blood boils upon seeing his always scowling face. I don't care how hurt I am, I will take of him for what happened yesterday.

"Graft," I growled.

"Well well well, we meet again Felix. But it looks like your in bad shape," Graft said.

"It doesn't matter. You're unarmed, and I can still kill you with my scythe," I said.

Graft laughed before he takes out a silver whip with blades.

"What, but how?" I questioned.

"What's the matter, Felix? You don't like my new weapon? Well too bad, I been wanting to test this on a new victim and unfortunately, it's you," Graft said.

"You're insane," I muttered.

"Yeah, I been told that before," Graft said.

Graft charged me and snapped his whip. I instinctively raised my left arm like I did yesterday to take the blow. I realized too late that the whip had spikes and I screamed in pain as the whip wrapped around my arm. The blades digging into my skin.

"Now let's see what happen if I do this," Graft said as he pulled the whip backed. I screamed louder as the blades ripped out of my arm and back to it's owner. The silver whip was smeared with my blood. I looked down to see my arm a mangled mess of flesh and blood.

I growled as I swung my scythe but Graft just simply steps away. I growled louder and I swung again but Graft was prepared this time. Graft snapped his whip again, this time it wrapped around my scythe. We were at a standpoint. I tried with all of my might to pull my scythe back in an attempt to disarm Graft. But with all my injuries, I was too tired and Graft took advantage. Graft saw I was tired and he pulled his whip back. I tried to hold on, but my scythe was ripped out of my hand. I watch as the scythe untangled from the whip and landed on the ground somewhere. I tried to stay up but I was so exhausted and I collapsed on the ground. I was breathing heavily as Graft walked up to me.

"What happened to the big and strong Felix?" Graft taunted.

My blood just boiled at that remark. "Graft, even if you kill me right here, mark my words, you will not win. There will be one better than both of us that will be your downfall," I said.

"I highly doubt that," Graft said. "Now it's time for you to die."

Graft pulled out a knife and stabbed me right in the center of my chest. I gasped with whatever air I had and I laid back. As my vision blackened, I silently hope that there's someone that can kill this insane bastard. Graft was the last thing I saw before my vision completely blackened.

BOOM!

* * *

 **Moss Lockleaf, 17, District 7 male**

I had taken refuge in the cruise ship when the ground shakes. I Immediately got my axe and backpack and got out of the ship. I sprinted down the dock and got on the beach when the earthquake caused me to fall down. I rolled over to seethe cruise ship in the distance. Before I knew it, the ship exploded in a ball of fire. I was a good distance away, but I had to go. I got up and ran back into the jungle. The shaking was bad, but I was able to keep moving. Ten minutes later, the shaking stopped and the ground was calm again. I kept moving, I don't know but I had a bad feeling if I stayed, then I wouldn't survive. As I walked, a cannon had fired. There was now three tributes left including myself. I finally made it out of the jungle into the clearing where the cornucopia was in the center. The hotel was on fire in the background to my left. Across the clearing, another tribute came out. I had my axe ready. The girl that came out was the girl from 5. I remembered seeing her brother's face in the sky last night. She stared me down as I approached.

"Woah, easy now. Maybe we should just take it easy for a second?" I offered.

"Take it easy? You're nuts. We're the only ones left and sorry but I intend to kill you to go home," the girl said.

"Fair enough but you forget that there's still one more of us," I pointed out.

"What are you trying to say?" The girl said.

"Last time I check, there was one more career, and I don't think that was his cannon that fired earlier. We should team up to fight him," I offered.

"Why would you offer that?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, maybe we both have a better shot of winning if we take out the competition," I said. "What do you say?" I asked.

The girl considered it before she sighed. "Fine,"

I started to walk over to her but before anything could happen. The boy from 9 came from behind her and slit her throat.

The girl gasped.

"No!" I shouted.

* * *

 **Esteban Graft, 18, District 9 male**

"No!"

I looked up to see the boy from 7 running over. I quickly stabbed the girl from 5 in the chest to finished her and then I pushed her body to the ground.

BOOM!

I pulled out my whip and the boy stopped.

"You just killed her in cold blood! What's wrong with you?" The boy asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "There's a lot of things wrong with me. You'll see why when you become my last victim. After all we're the final two," I said.

The boy gripped his axe. "You monster, I won't let you win."

I laughed. "You couldn't be more wrong," I said.

The boy swung his axe and I dodged. I snapped my whip and the blades slashed his leg. He grunted in pain but he doesn't want to give up. He continued to swing his axe and I just kept dodging. I snapped my whip but to my frustration, he was quick and he dodged. He kept dodging and I was getting more frustrated.

"Why won't you stay still?!" I demanded.

"I don't have to, you don't control me," the boy growled.

That statement actually put fear in my heart. I was so used to everybody fearing me but this guys has no fear. I don't know what to do. The boy swung his axe again and I snapped my whip to deflect it. To my shock and horror, the blade went through the whip and I couldn't do anything as the axe buried itself into my chest. I fell and gasped for air. For the first time in my life, I was afraid.

"Go burn in Hell," the boy said.

The boy took his axe out of my body and swung it again at my chest. The blade went in deeper and my vision started to blackened. As I died, I was afraid and I was even more scared to know that I had never felt this. So this is what it's like to die and be afraid. I breathe my last breath as my vision blackens.

BOOM!

* * *

 **Moss Lockleaf, 17, District 7 male**

BOOM!

I take my axe out to my boy's body and I threw it to the ground. I got on my knees and buried my face in my hands. I can't believe it I had just killed someone. Even though this boy was insane, he was still a human being. I couldn't believe what I had done.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations to the victor of the 45th Hunger Games, Moss Lockleaf of District 7!" the voice of Caesar Flickerman's voice yelled through the arena.

I stood up, I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I won the hunger games, I'm coming home. I looked up to see a drone zoomed in on me. I must look terrible, it's been a week since I had seen my own reflection. Tears started coming my face. I never though I would be the one coming home, it was so much to take in. The hovercraft appeared above me and a ladder came down. I grabbed on to it and the hovercraft took off. As I was lifted into the hovercraft, I took a look at the destroyed arena. The earthquake sunk most of the island and the fire of the hotel and ship was still visible. I was then lifted into the hovercraft. The people onboard took me into a room and told me to rest on the bed. As I lied down, I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. When I realized I was awake. I went to bed knowing I was coming home. I did it, this nightmare was finally over.

* * *

 **Alright we finally have our victor! I hope you guys are satisfied with how the games went. I just want to thank each and every one of you for staying in this long ride. First, let's get the eulogies out of the way.**

 **Eulogies**

 **4th place: Felix Cornelius Kray, 18, District 2 male- stabbed by Esteban Graft: Felix was a really cool guy. He was a career trying to make his family proud and prove his strength. He was also considered the honorable and more pleasant career and I enjoyed him. Unfortunately I didn't see him as my victor. Thanks for the submission twatbitchfucker and I hope I did Felix justice.**

 **3rd place: Sequoia Clearwater, 18, District 5 female- throat slit and then stabbed by Esteban Graft: I loved Sequoia. I loved her personality and she was fun to write for besides her brother. I considered her heavily for my victor. It was going to be between her and Moss. In the end, I couldn't picture her living with out Asher and that's why ultimately she wasn't my victor. Thanks for the submission theflowercrowns and I hope I did her justice.**

 **2nd place: Esteban Graft, 18, District 9 male- axed to the chest by Moss Lockleaf: The minute I got Esteban's form, I knew he would be my villain. Over time, I saw a lot of potential on how evil he can. He turned out to be more deadlier than the careers. Due to his villain status, he wasn't going to be my victor but he was a great villain nonetheless. Thanks for the submission Elim9 and I hope I did him justice.**

 **1st place: Moss Lockleaf, 17, District 7 male: Moss easily became one of my favorites due to his personality. He was immediately a contender for me and I really enjoyed him. As time went on, he became my victor because he was a good guy who survive the games and can still move on. Thanks for the submission RedPanda56 and congratulations on the victory!**

 **Alright guys, we got two more chapters and Betrayal will be finished. When I finish Betrayal, I will post the prologue for A Lost City. I still need 12 more tributes for A Lost City and I hope to see more soon. The next chapter will be the Crowning. Don't forget to read, review, and submit to A Lost City, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	34. The Crowning

**Hey guys, long time no see. I know I got some explaning to do but I'll leave it until the end. enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Ch 34: The Crowning**

 **Moss Lockleaf, 17, District 7 male**

I opened my eyes to sudden sunlight. I sat up in response and to my shock, I'm in a hospital room. I really did win the games, I honestly thought it was all a dream.

"You're up,"

I looked to my right to see my mentor Thomas.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"18 hours. The Capitol's medicine is strong and it knocked you out for some time," Thomas said.

I looked down at myself, I noticed I didn't have any bruises, or dirt, or anything during my time in the arena, it was like I never went into the games.

"Strong medicine," I remarked.

Thomas chuckled. "Well the Capitol wasn't going to interview you with you looking like Hell."

I laid back down. "Great, the interview," I muttered.

"Believe me Moss, I wanted for you to get a day or two of rest but the Capitol is impatient, so it's tonight," Thomas said.

I groan, another interview I have to go through. I suddenly realized I'm going back home to District 7.

I looked at Thomas. "When are we going home?"

Thomas smiled. "Tomorrow."

I smiled back. I was finally going home.

A few hours later, I was discharged from the hospital and I was being driven to the auditorium where the final interviews were being hold. It honestly feels weird being back in the Capitol because I never expected to win. When you're reaped, you think your whole world and life is over and normally it is. I got lucky, I don't know how I did it, but here I am, back in the Capitol as a victor. I'm incredibly grateful to be alive and now that I'm a victor, my parents can retire and my family can just live our lives without worry. Well, except I have to be hopeful my younger siblings don't get reaped.

A half hour later, I arrived at the auditorium and I was quickly escorted inside as the crowd was going nuts as I walked towards the building. A fan even broke the barrier and tried to get close to me before he was tackled by two peacekeepers. Damn, the Capitol is crazy about their victors. I was escorted inside into my dressing room. Inside, I was greeted by my stylist Anaya.

"Moss, it's so good to see you again! Congratulations on the win!" Anaya yelled as she hugged me.

"Thanks Anaya, it feels good to be alive." I said.

Anaya motioned for me to follow her and we went to a corner of the room where she had my outfit. I put on black pants, black shoes, black shirt, a dark green jacket, and a dark green tie and I was ready to go. When it time to go, a peacekeeper escorted me and Anaya under the stage where they were pedestals to carry me up to the stage.

I heard the voice of Caesar Flickerman talking as the crowd cheered. A peackeeper motioned for my mentor Thomas to board his pedestal and he was brought up to the stage. Next was my escort Blossom. Next was Anaya since she was my stylist. Next was Anaya's prep team. The peacekeeper then motioned for me to board my pedestal. A sew seconds later, the pedestal started to move up. As I was moving up, I hear Caesar's voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you our newest victor Moss Lockleaf from District 7!" Said Caesar.

I was then brought up into the stage. The crowd immediately starts screaming my name. I immediately get nervous as I'm literally the center of attention, I can't embarrass myself. I then remembered my promise to Rayon before he died.

"Moss, you got to win, you're the last of our alliance now. You have to show the Capitol that even outliers have a chance in the games. Promise me," Rayon's voice rings in my head.

I closed my eyes, I won't forget my promise. I refuse to let my friends be forgotten when none of them had asked for this. Rayon, Kelsi, Helen, Crescent, and Jayce, this win is for all of you, I won't let you be forgotten.

I was then snapped out of my trance and I walked to shake Caesar's hand.

"Moss, congratulations on your victory and welcome back!" Caesar greeted.

"Thank you Caesar, I'm grateful to be here breathing," I said.

I sat down across from Caesar and I was sitting down on what looked kind of like a throne. I felt silly, all this fuss is stupid. Yeah I won, but I just want to go home, I been through a lot these last two weeks.

"So Moss, I'm pretty sure the one question everyone here has is what went down with the alliance?" Caesar asked.

I sighed, of course they were going to ask this one.

"Well, I knew I was going to try to find allies since I figured I would have a better chance with someone watching my back. I can't take credit for this alliance, my late friend Rayon started it all," I said.

"So Rayon recruited you? Well, tell us more," Caesar insisted.

"Rayon started out with his district partner Kelsi before they recruited Jayce. I was the fourth to join and Helen and Crescent soon followed. Our goal was to just survived the games and careers, but I hope my win can mean something to the people back home," I said.

"What are you hoping your win can do?" Caesar asked.

"I want my win to inspire the outer districts. I want people to know that even though the careers have the most training, the outliers have a chance too. Those were some of the last words Rayon said to me before he died. I have him to thank for me being alive today," I responded.

The crowd was cheering at my comments.

"Moss, what do you plan to do when you go home?" Caesar asked.

I smiled. "I'm taking a long deserved rest."

"Thank you Moss," Caesar responded. "Ladies and gentlemen, now we will watch a recap of this year's games."

The crowd began cheering as the curtains behind me parted way to reveal a huge tv. The tv turned on with the words The 45th Hunger Games on it. The tv showed a quick recap of the reapings and each tribute's training score. The tv then switched to the arena and the sceen showed the entire island before zooming in on the cornucopia. The tv started to count down from 60 to 0 as the tv switch to each tribute. The gong then ranged as the tributes either ran towards or away from the bloodbath. The first death was Buzz, the boy from three getting decapitated by the District 2 brute Felix. The next scene showed the psychopath from nine Graft strangling his own district partner Winter. The third death was Cole from ten as he was killed by Sapphire, the career from one. Not long after, the other district one career, Sam kills Jayce's district partner Titania. I smirked, I still remembered me, Jayce, and Rayon humiliating Sam by nearly killing him before he kill Titania. Speaking of Sam, the next scene showed our fight before Jayce and Rayon joined in. This scene was probably added in to humiliate Sam after he killed a little girl despite our attack happening before her death. The fifth and final death came when Bellona, the District 2 girl killing Pepper, the girl from three. The bloodbath was over.

The only highlight from day 2 was when Felix slaughtered my District partner Francine in the hotel. So that was how she died. I wish I didn't see that because she was from home and she didn't deserve that gruesome of a death. Day 3 started off with Sam killing Crescent. I sighed because I couldn't believe we let our guard down and we lost Crescent. The next death was when Sapphire killed Helen's district partner Max. Day 4 was tough for me because we lost member of our group. Jayce's betrayal was fresh in my mind when he came up on the screen. I played a part in his death by restraining him and I feel guilty for it despite the fact it had to be done. I hope he can forgive us. The next scene showed Sam killing Sapphire only for him to be killed by Bellona. This confirmed my thoughts that the careers betrayed each other. The next scene showed Helen's sacrifice and it was hard to watch again. Day 5 started out with the girl from four Serena being eaten by a shark mutt. The death was gruesome to watch. The next scene showed Graft and I shocked and disgusted to see him torturing and killing both Camilla from ten and Jordan from eleven. Suddenly I feel less regret killing him because he was insane. The last scene showed Kelsi and Bellona's fight and I watch with sadness as Bellona defeated and killed her.

Day 6 started with the boy from five Asher killing the boy from four, Nick. Asher was defending his sister Sequoia and I was sympathetic with him because he was trying to protect his sister. The next scene showed Rayon being trapped while I failed trying to free. I left the scene before Rayon met his demise from the eruption. His last words still echo in my mind as the crowd hears them as he said it. Rayon, I kept my promise. The next scene showed Felix and Bellona's fight and it went on for a while. Felix eventually killed Bellona, but he was heavily injured from the fight. Asher was the next to go as he went down fighting a monstrous mutt that Asher actually killed before he succumbed to his injuries. The last scene showed his sister discovering his body. Day 7, the last day. Right off the bat, the island was torn apart by the earthquake. The nex scene showed Graft finished off a injured Felix. It then went to me and Sequoia at the cornucopia before she was killed by Graft. The screen then showed Graft and I's fight before I became victorious. Caesar's voice rings across the arena as I stand above Graft's lifeless body. A picture of me then appeared on the screen with the words, our victor underneath me in green. The screen then went black and The whole auditorium erupted in cheers.

"Now President Hamilton will come on stage to give our victor his crown," Caesar announced.

President Hamilton then came up on stage holding a crown in a box. The crown was gold with dark green emeralds embedded all around the crown.

"To a worthy victor," President Hamilton said as he placed the crown on my head.

I did it, I won and I was finally going home. This nightmare can finally end.

* * *

 **So as I said before, I got explaining to do. As I was in the middle of writing this chapter, my ipad shattered and broke. it was my main way of writing and I unfortunately couldn't get it fixed soon. I was only able to read and review other stories on my phone. I also had to focus on finishing my first year in college too. But great news guys, I'm done with school for awhile and I'm able to write again. I seriously can't wait to finish this story and get on the next one. A Lost City is still happening and it will not take forever to write, that I can promise. I have 13 amazing tributes and I can't wait to get the remaining 11. I just need you guys to keep submitting or tell your friends to submit so I can fill up my list. We have one more chapter before Betrayal is finished and then I can post the prologue to A Lost City. Get ready guys, the final chapter's coming in the next couple of days. Please remember to review and submit to a Lost City and I'll see you guys at the final chapter!**


	35. Homecoming and Betrayal

**Here we are guys, the final chapter, I want to thank everyone who's been reading, it means alot to me. I'll say more on the bottom, but for now enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Ch. 35: Homecoming and Betrayal**

 **Moss Lockleaf, 17, District 7 male**

As the train came into view, I pinched myself for probably the 100th time, I really couldn't believe I was coming home. My mentors Thomas and Tara and I are being transported by limo to the train station, it was time to go home. Thomas noticed me pinching myself.

"You still can't believe it, Moss?"

I nodded. "Yeah it's honestly still unreal."

Tara smiled. "Well start believing it because it happened, and you deserve it."

We then arrived at the train station and we immediately boarded before we got surrounded by the fans around us. As I was boarding, I noticed that for the first time in a while, it was three people from District 7 heading home instead of the usual two. Normally, it's just the mentors, but as a victor, I was coming home with them. I sat down on chair in the lounge area of the train and I watch we left the station. In a couple minutes, I watched as we got farther away from the massive city known as the Capitol. I sighed because I would soon be back to mentor and I'm not looking forward to it. The Capitol has too many bad memories.

The next day, the train finally pulled into District 7. I couldn't believe that I would be seeing the familiar trees or town again but here I am. As the train pulled into the station, I was stunned to see so many people crowding the station. As soon as the doors open, I immediately exit to a thunderous applause. I said a quick goodbye to Thomas and Tara and I went into the crowd. I was overwhelmed because everyone was either congratulating me or hugging me to celebrate my win. It was nice, but my only thought was finding my family. After getting through the crowd. I see my family in front of me. They retreated to the back of the crowd to avoid any crazy fans. My heart stopped as soon as I saw my parents and my siblings Bruce and Olivia. Both my parents were crying as Bruce and Olivia ran over to me.

"Moss!" They both yelled as they hugged me.

Tears streamed down my face as I hugged both my siblings. My parents soon joined us.

"I miss you guys so much," I said.

"We all did, son" my dad said.

"Let's go home," my mom said.

"Gladly," I responded.

I quickly noticed that we weren't going the same way to my home, we were heading towards the Victor's Village. I quickly realized that since I won, we were going to live there. I guess my family moved during the period between when I won and my time in Capitol. As we entered the gates, I couldn't believe how much better our lives will be. Our old house was nice, but it pales in comparison to the mansions here. We stopped by my Aunt's place real quick so she could see me and we went a few blocks down to our new home. We walked inside and I was blown away from how huge it was. We either kept some of our old furniture or better and newer ones occupy the house.

"Welcome home, Moss," my dad said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're probably exhausted, so we'll let you rest for a little bit. Olivia, show Moss to his room," my mom said.

My sister led me upstairs to we went down a hallway and stop at a door at the end.

"Here it is Moss, have a good rest," Olivia said.

I thanked her and went inside. I was stunned because my new room was bigger than my old one. My bed was replace with a king sized one but I was thankful to still have my sheets in a larger size. My new room had a huge tv, a couple of couches, a desk with a computer, another desk, and my own bathroom, my wood carvings were even on my desk. I smiled because I found a new way to honor my friends. I never tried making a carving of a person but it never hurts to try. I'll start my project tomorrow. I yawned and I immediately got to bed, I'm finally home and it was time to take my long deserved rest.

* * *

 **Coriolanus Snow, 46, Advisor to the President**

My old friend James Hamilton has a tradition of sharing a bottle of wine after every Hunger games. Soon enough, I was called into his office since the games ended a few days ago. I was carrying James's favorite wine and a couple of glasses as I stepped into his office. James looked up from his computer.

"Ah, Coriolanus, you're early," James said.

"Is that a problem, Sir?" I asked.

"Not at all, I'm just finishing a email. Go ahead and pour the wine and I'll be right with you," James said.

"Yes Sir," I said.

I went over to the table and set the glasses down. I looked over and James was still preoccupied on his computer. I pour both glasses before I took something out of my jacket and pour it into James's glass. Just a little something to sweeten it. I took the glasses over to James's desk where he stood up.

"Another year finished," James remarked.

"Yes, I must ask you James, are you still intending on retiring?" I asked.

"Yes Coriolanus, my mind is still made up."

"I see," I said as I handed him his glass.

"To another fine year of the Hunger Games," James said as he raised his glass.

"Indeed," I said as I raised mine up. We clinked glasses together as we drank our wine.

James immediately dropped his glass and was coughing, he got down on one knee.

"Something the matter, old friend?" I ask.

"Something's wrong with my drink, Coriolanus," James said between coughs.

"I'm afraid you're right, Mr. President," I said.

I took the bottle of poison out of my jacket and I showed it to James.

"You?! Poison? Coriolanus why?" James said.

"I'm sorry James, but I want to be president. With your retirement coming, I couldn't risk you ruining my plans. You see when I want something, I'm the kind of man that would do anything to get it," I said.

"This is treason, you'll never get away with this!" James said, his breath getting weaker.

"James, no one will ever expect me and I have been planning this ever since the day after you told me your plans. I paid off the guard working your cameras to turn the camera in here off. No one will ever find out the truth. Believe me old friend, I didn't want to do this but I had to," I said.

"Snow, you'll pay for this one day, mark my words," James said.

James Hamilton then succumb to the poison as he went from one knee to the ground his chest stopped moving as he closed his eyes. I placed my hand on his chest and as expected, no heartbeat. The President of Panem was dead.

"I'm sorry James."

I went over to Jame's desk and I poured the rest of the poison in the bottle of wine before I threw the empty bottle out the window. I then pour my glass with wine to make it look like I didn't drink any. I then pressed the silent alarm under his desk. Two guards came within the minute. They were shock by what they saw.

"President Hamilton! What happened here, Snow?" A guard demanded.

"I was having a drink with the President before he started coughing and he just collapsed. I was about to drink my glass before the President reacted," I said.

"It must have been poisoned," the other guard muttered.

The guards tried to revive Hamilton with CPR, but their efforts were futile. James was still dead.

"We need back up immediately! President Hamilton is dead, I repeat, the President is dead!" A guard yelled to his walkie talkie.

The other guard told me to go home while they handled the situation. As I exited the office and walked down the hall, multiple guards ran beside me to enter the now deceased President's office.

Over the course of the next few days, I was made President in the aftermath of James's death, my planned worked. I was in James's office, which was now my office, I'm in the process of finding an advisor to replace me. The tv in the room was on the news channel and I looked up to watch. Caesar Flickerman was reporting.

"Authorities have now confirmed that President James Hamilton have died of poisoning. There are currently no leads on who have done this, but newly elected President Coriolanus Snow promised to find whoever did this heinous act. Our next news-" I turned the tv off, I heard enough.

"President Coriolanus Snow, that does have a nice ring to it," I chuckled as I got back to work.

* * *

 **How that's for a twist? Snow is now President, that's actually why I named this story Betrayal. Well, this is the end of the story. As I said before, I'm thankful for everyone who read this story and I'm a little sad to end it, but I'm excited to finally start A Lost City. I will post the first prologue in a couple of days and I'm positive it will take a lot faster to finish it than it did for Betrayal. I got 13 tributes and 11 spots left in A Lost City, if you haven't submit a tribute yet, please do. If you have a tribute submitted, and want to submit another, go right ahead you can have three max. or spread the word to people you know let's get the list filled up. Get excited guys, because I know I am to start A Lost City! Again, thank you to everyone who read Betrayal! Please review and submit and I'll see you guys at A Lost City: The 51st Hunger Games!**

 **\- Greywolf44**


End file.
